Noosfire Fenghuang
by Kullervonsota
Summary: An reimaginative Elsewhere Fic based and partly inspired by the KFP series. Noosfire Fenghuang is a deconstructionist science fiction piece of work that boarders around the obscure and the fantastical. Lord Shen, banished from his home now looks to take over the known world with the help of a new weapon, but along the way he will learn of a deep and dark secret involving his fate.
1. Prologue

**Encyclopedia Terraiaca 1st Edition:**

**Dawn of Existence**

Billion and billions of years ago, before the existence of time, the very universe that is known today by trillions of lifeforms across the openness of space was little more then a eternal oblivion. No one can really say what the universe was like before the creation. Theories have came upon the public, such as the theory that time is a never ending loop, exploding into an event known as the Big Bang, there the universe was created and since that time, the universe has been expanding outward into eternity. And then once it reached its peak, it shrunken and exploded once again, bringing reality into a repetitive loop.

And from there, trillions of galaxies formed, and within them were countess stars. But one special star existed within a very special galaxy, The Venatici Galaxy. The star system of Sol, which formed 4.6 billion years ago is home to 8 planets. And there is only one planet that can support life, our home, the Planet Terraria which was formed 4.56 billion years ago. The third planet from the sun, Terraria, is a planet that is the largest of the four terrestrial planets in size and mass, with the highest density, the highest surface gravity, the strongest magnetic field, and fastest rotation of any of the 7 planets of Sol. This gave Terraria the ability to support and sustain life. The first lifeforms of the planet was simple cells, which would evolve into more complex cells through photosynthesis. The planet being made up of mostly water, the first complex lifeform were fish and other sea dwellers. 475 million years latter, those who lived in the seas grew legs and walked among the shores of Terraria. Plantlife populated the once barren lands, turning Terraria into a lush eden. A thousand millenniums latter, life on Terraria became more diverse, birds, reptiles, insects, and mammals evolved from their simple ancestors.

Across the world, the minds of these animals evolved enough to grant them the ability to create tools and form simple clans. In the jungles of the continent of Greater Terraria, on the small island sub-continent of Laita. One of the examples of the sapien families rose, The Pavo Sapien of Laita, Pavoians, who descended from the Peafowl spread across Greater Terraria. To the far west was the Lupin Sapien, large canine creatures native to the continent of Lupina crossed the straits splitting Greater Terraria and Lupina. To the south was the continent of Meridia, where the Homo Sapien, Humans, first created fire in isolated caves. To the frozen tundras of Valkyria, rose the Accipiter Sapien, proud hunters and ever rightful. And lastly was the Alata Draco, Dragons, who evolved in the mountains of Orientium.

The five races fought for control of the known world, crossing the ice bridges of the northern seas to building boats. Eventually the Humans, Dragons, Accipitians, and Pavoians managed to drive the Lupians out of Greater Terraria. Eons latter the first civilization rose in the deserts of Ibriumia. No one can say which species was the creditor for creating this first kingdom, may that be the humans, pavoians, accipitians, or dragons. Since the first kingdom, empires and nations rose and fell, ideas were written and wars waged, sub species and entire people's were driven to extinction, to be lost forever and forgotten.

The times of Imperialism commenced with the Humans, Pavoians, Accipitians, and the Dragons dominating the world through technology and civility. Inside the empires themselves, electricity was invented by the world's most brilliant minds. Horses were replaced by cars, swords by guns, dragons who once dominated the skies shared it with their fellow kind by planes and flying ships.

Then the colonies erupted into rebellion, pushing the Terraian Empires to war, and in that war, atomics were discovered.

**Encyclopedia Terraiaca 97****th**** Edition:**

**History of the Old World**

It would be the year of 3950 where the first made made satellite would be lunched into the Earth's orbit. Long before the time of mutant creatures and abnormal magics. The satellite in question was called "Anshan-1", the name came from the First Peacock Pedishah "Anshan I of the Ahugan Dynasty when he took the throne five years back after the bloody Parvanzian Civil War. Long since then, the world was pushed into a Cold War. The means of lunching rockets into space was also a means of using rockets as a mean of both war and civil use.

In 3956, the world's first atomic bomb was dropped in a secluded location within the deserts of Parvanzia. This marked Parvanzia's status as a world superpower in the fields of science and economics well after the destructive civil war. Ahugan, a young peacock, would quickly become one the most famous and cunning leader in world history. The Parvanzian Empire quickly modernized after its loses in the First Great Colonial Wars of 3905. While Parvanzia wasn't a large colonial empire per se, it was a marker in the use of oil and silks it has gathered in the dark jungles of the colonial world. Which was lost in the Treaty of Empire City in 3910. Tianxiania to the east gained Parvanzia's lost colonies.

But it was years latter after the war, the Atomic Age had begin.

To the far east, across the Oriental Sea. Was the Oriental Union, a lose politico-economic union of democratic oriental nations created after the Great Colonial War. To the north east was the Tianxian Federation, a small nation compared to its northern neighbor Valkyria and Parvanzia itself, but a very powerful and influential colonial empire that has help all of the civilized world under its thumb.

Parvanzia had its rivals, enemies that could crush Parvanzia's dreams of becoming a respected empire once again. There was also enemies from within. Republicans from the civil war, Syndicalists and their purist ideologically, and reactionaries loyal to the old imperial dynasty. Ahugan was careful to cover his tracks, careful to prevent his enemies from crushing his dreams of seeing his beloved nation rise from the ashes again.

In that respect, he saw enemies around every corner, most of them imagined, some of them real. In building a equal nation for human and metahuman, he gained enemies. The democratic nations from across the sea welcomed his progressive nature even it was created under a dictatorship. On the other hand, the Syndicalists saw him as a threat to all of humanity and its interests, assassination after assassination attempts on his life to no avail.

Years latter, it would be Ahugan's first born son that would end his life. His son, Ahugan II, was a ambitious young man, paranoid and insecure about his fading health, always abused by his father for the pride that he destroyed by his birth alone. Ahugan II sneaked into his father's imperial chambers one night and silt his throat. His father's death was blamed on one of the imperial servants the day after, and Ahugan was crowned the new Pedishah of the Empire.

The Empire before Ahugan II took the throne was a absolute monarchy where every bit of political and economic matters was managed by the Emperor personally. Ahugan I was a workaholic and paranoid to the bone for the tiniest detail.

The year would now be 3981 once Ahugan took the crown, and the 40 year rule of the monarch was handed over to the Imperial Parliament where the Shah would live out his life in luxury. A Constitution was formed, and elections was well on its way. But with the death of the Old Shah, it seemed that a dark cloud hovered across the world. The stock markets in Shuyong crashed, and the world was forced into a great depression. And as the people of the world became more desperate in their well being. There rose the time for extremist parties to come out of their holes and rear their ugly heads.

The first elections of the Empire came in the favor of the Syndicalist Nationalist Party, a radical centrist, pan-humanist party. It seemed like the Empire was returning to its old ways.

The Nationalist party was quick to take 90% of the parliamentary seats, and using its power, it nationalized the Empire's economy and proposed trading deals with its neighbors who was friendly with the Syndicalist ideology. Tianxiania, heavily hit by the depression also saw itself elect a humanist party. Under the "Tianxian Nationalist Socialist Parity", Tianxiania quickly became a world power and started to expand its colonial empire. Valkyria as well was hit by the Humanist wave and elected their own into the Imperial Soviet.

Syndicalism spread across the world, an ideology holding Humanity and its peers as rightful guardians and rulers of the universe through national socialism. The nations loyal to the syndicalist cause formed a pact, the Humanity Co-operative Treaty Alliance. In retaliation, the democratic and egalitarian nations of the world formed the Orientalium Tactical Defense Initiative.

Within the syndicalists world, factions emerged, extremism bread in the ooze of corruption and greed. The Sapiens fought among themselves, Tianxiania became the first to turn their peafowl citizens into second class citizens, forcing them to immigrate to either the free world, or to the less extreme nations. Parvanzia and Valkyria, who was both ruled by Pavoian and Accipitian monarchs feared of Tianxiania's destructive lunacy and actively worked against it. Eventually Tianxiania's power within the Alliance grew too powerful, Parvanzia and Valkyria was kicked out of the pact. They would latter form the Abdollah Pact of Friendship and Peace, a alliance for those who refused to bow to Tianxiania's might.

Within the universities of the civilized world, professors, writers, artists, politicians, and businessmen of great renown formed the Terraia Foundation, fearing inevitable nuclear war between the three great powers. The foundation activlly tired to prevent, or slow down armageddon through any means necessary. If all else failed, they collaborated with various government organizations to create a way to preserve civilization. Fearing the final war, Tianxiania's Federal Government started and green lighted "Project Fenghuang", a trillion dollar and costly manga opus to build a massive and existential tunnel/catacomb system of underground domes filled with enough space to jump start massive metropolises that could support billions of people.

The most famous of the Foundation's work besides Project Fanghuang was the Encyclopedia Terraiaca, a ambitious series of documents recording the history of everything for future generations to learn and rebuild.

But in the end, the foundation's mission was a failure, and the world went to war, cleansed in a inferno of radiation. The world since the Great Happening would change forever.

**Encyclopedia Terraiaca 97****th**** Edition:**

**Return to the New World:**

_"It was well over 700 years since the Great War, and in those 700 years the last remains of humanity was split apart by waring factions. The catacombs was awash by the red of battle and the blackness of flaming smoke. It would be well over another six decades before the Federation was reunited. Under the rule of the Newborn National Socialist Party. Humanity looked upward with the hopes of seeing the sun once again. We expected vast dunes of radiation, empires of raiders with hockey masks roaming around the wastelands in rusted buggies. Radioactive Mutants of unimaginable horror, and a world that was unchangeable._

_ Humanity thought it would see its past sins made manifest shaped into the lands of the post apocalyptic world, but once the first explorers returned to the underground, we soon found out that our fears turned out to be much, much worse..." _

_Anonymous_

The world that humanity has fought so long to explore was unwelcoming of them. The world was now ruled by countless new races. Savage empires ruled the lands and the seas, anomalies blocked the way towards global reconstruction. When the Federation emerged out of their domes and tunnels. They meet a empire that was hostile to their very existence. A great war was fought between the so-called "Shenzhou Sovereignty" and the two underground states of the Tianxian Federation and the United Libertalian Republic.

Called the Great Awaking War, the two states fought a empire of supernatural creatures with the knowledge of alien magics. Of mysticism and of the unholy. Since that bloody war, mankind continued fighting through a series of proxy wars. Both nations came into contact with three civilized powers, the New Badshah Conglomerate to the west, ruled by a Pavoian Tribes. To the south was the Masinan Unionist Technate, a feudalistic confederation ruled by thinking machines, and in the old Valkyrian lands, the Confederation of Polis Republics, a lost union of Valkyrian tribes and city states.

Since in those times, civilization has struggled to rise again. To little avail.

A religious leader of the Sovereignty, a tortoise who is only known as "Master Oogway" speaks of a day when a Dragon Warrior will rise, and bring extinction to all of humanity. It is not known when that day will come, but for humanity to survive, we must be ready.

Or in the end, the universe will go on without us, and nobody will know of our existence...

**…**

** …**

_It has been 300 years since humanity risen out of the pits below, and then quickly driven back into said pits. It was only 21 years since I was born. And it would 5 years after I was banished from my home. One thing I knew about myself is that I was some how connected to mankind. And I could see in the eyes of my peers, they feared my appearance and what I could become.. My entire body holds the colors of the Tianxian Federation. Red, White, and Black._

_ I have heard stories and legends of the times before the Great Happening, when humanity was almost annihilated by its own hands. Skyscrapers taller then even the tallest of mountains, gigantic metropolises that expanded for miles and miles, full of billions of people. And mankind's ability to fly the skies above and make their home in the sea of stars beyond. _

_ But now, the physical sins of humanity have been washed away by the withering of time, only to be told in children stories in our deepest memories. Those monsters who hid under our beds and lusted for our bodies for them to devourer. But it was one thing I knew about myself all too well, it was I was one of those monsters. But yet, there are monsters out in the vast universe that even I can never hope to comprehend, horrors and evil beyond my wildest imagination. But I know one thing, Those monsters are among us as I speak. The People of Shenzhou are wrong to fear me, for there is much worse out in the world even me. _

_ But they are right to fear. As the sins of humanity runs in my veins, the temptations of man, the lust for power and knowledge, and humanity's quest to rise beyond the realms of the physical world and enter the realm of the Watchers and the face the gate to the kingdom of the gods beyond._

_ My only sin is being born the way I am... should I have pride in this? Or should I pity myself? I only wish Gelei, my lost love, was with me to give me that simple answer to a question that has driven me mad for so long. _

_ As Gelei would know, I am only a monster because I know deep in my dark and swollen heart, that..._

_ …. _

….

_That I am unfortunately Human... _

_- The Personal Diary of Lord Shen_


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter One,**

** Phoenix in Low Places,**

** Wǔyuè 15th, 999 AH (After Happening)**

_The dream world felt void, nothing but vast darkness, a silence and then a splashing of water. There was a warm mist below my feet. I had a feeling of being relaxed and scared. I've had this dream every night with nothing but feathers on my body. The air and the water were always warm, soothingly warm. And yet my heart felt cold. _

_ I continued walking, feeling that it was hopeless. But then, I saw a blue light a far distance in the void. I would try to run towards the light, but the water below me just slowed me down. I could do nothing but walk towards the light._

_ I then heard a high pitch bell that echoed across the void. There was the sound of raindrops, even when it wasn't raining. And as soon as it started, it stopped, and when it felt like hours had passed, it started again. _

_ As I got closer to the light, the aura of the darkness suddenly changed to a fiery orange and I could hear frantic screams for help, the voices always called out for me, and the voices were always female. "Shen, help me! Save me! I need you!" said the frightened voice to which I ignored. "It's just in my mind," I said to myself. It was then I heard the sounds of gunfire and screaming, children crying, bombs going off, the sounds of marching and trumpet music playing in the foreground. And then it stopped, and the void turned back to its normal blue color. _

_ I decided to stop, and sat. I could feel the warm water around my waist. I dipped my talons in the water, and then I closed my eyes and meditated, trying to block out the disturbing thoughts and sounds. "What does this all mean? Why must I be tortured by this nightmare?"_

_ Was this really a nightmare? It didn't seem so, I didn't really know how I could define a nightmare, the dream was more unsettling then anything. "What have I done to deserve this?" I asked myself. _

_ I then opened my eyes to see to see a figure that standing in-front of me, a anthropomorphic black dragon who wore the most beautiful onyx cape and armor that I ever laid eyes upon, the blue aura reflected off the armor, making it both wondrous and frighting. The dragon also wore a dark helm with a golden crown on top of the helm, red glowing eyes, large, long horns, and what seemed like ten black whiskers. the dragon also had a feminine body, curvy and slime. She stood before me with pride, making me feel even more insignificant then ever._

_ My eyes widened because I never saw this figure in my dreams before, but I felt that I knew who she was. She stood there for a moment, slowly extending both her black feathered wings and her tail feathers which shared the same pigment as mine, five long dragon tails trawling behind her train. My heart beat ever more furiously, I would never expect the day when I would be afraid of my own feathers, it was like a thousand crimson eyes were glaring right into my broken soul. A feeling that I couldn't withstand. It was then that I sensed how the people of the world felt about me. It was like a thousand knives carving into my heart._

_ I felt my eyes become swollen, and I began to cry. The tears dripped down my feathery checks and into the water below and echoed across the void. My face turned hot and my nostrils started to become filled with snot. "What have I done to deserve your judgment!?" I screamed. _

_ "I never asked for any of this! I never intended to harmed anyone! Why must my heart be twisted with these cursed dreams?" I then stood, my wings tightened. _

_ "It was the world that hated me, why must I be the villain? Why must I be punished when the gods spit in my face for reasons that are not my fault? You are the warden of my pain, so tell me why I must endure through such a meaningless existence?"_

_ The dragoness stood silent with her head tilted. I let out a forced whimper and wiped away my tears, only for more to come again. "Why? Why must I always be the one to suffer? The children would bully me, my parents hated me. No one would stand up for me, no one wanted to be my friend, and no one wanted to love me." _

_ I paused, _

_ The dragoness didn't' respond, much to my despair. _

_ "Why don't you say something? I want a friend... I only wish I knew someone I could relate to in person. I'm sure you would understand..."_

_ The dragoness slowly shook her head. _

_ "No? You wouldn't know? How are we so different then?"_

_ The dragoness shook her head again and then she opened her cape to reveal a open void within the cape. _

_ "What are you implying?"_

_ Within the void a small figure came out, it was a female Goat. With its disgusting face and its purple robe, and its long horns. It was a Goat that I knew all too well. "You old goat!" I yelled, "Why must you show me this, you old fool!?" _

_ "Old fool?" Said the goat, "No, you are mistaken, it is you who is the fool, Shen." said the goat. "The world doesn't need a parasite like you to walk this earth, tailing the sands with your filthy footsteps. No, the world deserves better. The gods have already decided your fate, Shen. Your only purpose in life is to die, die so the world can live another thousand years in harmony." _

_ "You bitch!" I yelled with feelings of both anger and disbelief, I lunched myself towards the Goat, my talons ready to tear her apart. I raised my left talon, only for my arm to be grabbed by the dragoness. She pushed me back and closed her cape with its head tilted. This was too much for me to take. I collapsed and whaled myself in tears, I placed my wings around my eyes and yelled and whimpered some more. _

_ "WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY ME!? I HATE THIS WOLRD!" _

_ I then gave the dragoness an angry glare and said, "If my purpose in life is to die, then why don't you just KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH!" _

_ The dragoness shook her head. She stepped aside and pointed towards a crimson light. I sat and looked for a while, whipping off my tears. I then got up and walked towards her._

_ "Is the light my salvation?" I asked . She slowly nodded in reassurance._

* * *

><p>I jolted up in shock from my bed, breathing heavily with my feathers drenched in sweat. I took a look around; I was back in my dark, steel room. The room of my isolation and solitude in the high mountains. I then looked down at my bed. I took off his blanket to see the mattress covered in dried blood. I took a look at my arm which showed countless signs of cuts, and were riddled with scarring. Some scars from years ago and some were more fresh. On the table beside the bed sat a clock and one of my blades covered in dried up blood.<p>

I broke down again, hugging my knees and sobbed some more, burying my face into the gap between my knees.

"I... I... am..." For the rest of the time I just weeped, and then I heard a knock, "Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Elder Behnam wants to see you in your office." Said a voice outside my bedroom. I wiped off my tears, cleared my thoughts and yelled. "Leave me be! Tell Behnam I will be on my way soon!".

"Yes Sir!" responded the person outside my door, hesitatingly.

I sighed and lifted myself out of my crimson bed. From what I could tell from the rays coming through my closed window: it was morning. I took a look around my room, seemingly examining and admiring the red tinted darkness and my personal array of books. Near the desk, there was my prized halberd, and on the desk there was a series of organized personal notes. I dressed myself in a beautiful sliver silk robe and took a look at myself in the mirror next. I could see my face was still red from crying, but I grew a smile on my beak and I grew a sense of arousal. You could say I was a bit of a narcissist, but I wouldn't call it that. I then admired my beauty in the mirror, expanding my peacock train feathers.

I rubbed the silk fabric on my robe which increased the smile on my face. My face blushed red as my hands rubbed on the edges of my slim, curvy body. There was very little muscle definition, nothing but skin. My pectorals barely established, invisible. But it was something I did not mind at all. It was a body like this, weak, frail, and tender, that I had to remind myself that I was more then weak. Something deep inside me that was as hard as metal and as seeming hot as fire.

"Ah, Shen," I said aloud to myself, "Is there no peacock more beautiful and enchanting in the whole world than you?"

* * *

><p>"What is it now. Behnam? I don't believe you came all this way just to say hi."<p>

Behnam was an elderly human male with a large white beard who wore a large turban with gray robes. He stood silent within the large, dark meeting hall of the factory.

"Well... Eh... Salām Speen-Wahid" He said in a quivering voice. He was never the most confidant of my advisers.

I raised my eyebrow, "Well, Salām to you too. Now tell me, why did you come here? It must be important."

"Yes... yes... very important indeed. As you know, there hasn't been much rainfall for the last few weeks, the drought it getting worse everyday. Eh, I, with the rest of the Elder Council request you send in more wolves to help with the relief effort. Riots are intensifying across most of the major villages, the people are getting desperate!"

I groaned and said, "You don't think I have enough on my hands already? Why did you just ask the Mujahideen to deal with your problems? Who do you think keeps the bandits out of Tapanistan? Yes, I realize things are bad to worse as of late, but things will be even more worse if the bandits roll right through the boarder! We know what they want! Our opium were mean a quick score for those peddling vandals! Think for once, man!"

"I'm sorry, my lord. Everyone is busy at the moment, not even the Mujahideen will respond to our messages."

"Ugh... Dammit. I can only spare one battalion, JUST ONE! That's all I can offer to you."

Elder Behnam bowed, "Thank you, my lord."

"Yes, Yes... just make yourself at home, I want you out and back in Ar-wa by tomorrow morning!"

"Yes my lord! Think you!"

Behnam ran out with a sense of glee in his steps. I couldn't help but groan with my wings gaining an uncontrollable urge to face-palm.

"Why do I have to be surrounded by idiots?" I asked myself, tapping the floor with my talons.

It's been... what? Almost 5 years since I was banished from my home? And in those five years I have already made some progress. The pandas that once oppressed the people of this land has been purged of their evil presence. The evil hands of the Sovereignty were swiped away by the Jihad. And in these first few months, it felt like it was all for nothing. To be honest, I can't help but to feel completely hopeless. But thinking back to my research for my pet project. I didn't feel all that hopeless.

I felt that its been a long time since I last sent in my reports to the Scientific Academy in Zaihaian, the capital of the United Libertalian Republic. On the bright side, being so high up in the mountains, alone with myself and my royal guard gave me some reconciliation. So I can continue my research on my scientific theories. The work of my life, and the reason for my so called "Evil Heart".

But again, I was royalty, a Emir, a prince. So being royalty meant I had responsibilities. Being in power is anything but easy, a lesson I've learn since my first day as Emir. Those damn pandas made sure peace would be hell on earth to achieve. They adopted this "scorched earth" policy before I was able to purge them as a threat. Most of our Opium crops are destroyed, it hasn't even rained in months, and the other tribes are starting to doubt my rule. They say Tapanistan is the Graveyard of Warriors, and I'm starting to believe the legends to be true. This was my first challenge at being a true Prince. Being the ruler of my own small Principality on the edge of the civilized world, I can now understand how my parents felt when they ruled Gongmen City.

But then again, Tapanistan isn't Shenzhou's most wealthy metropolises, it was a shit plot of wasteland in a desert, a rather beautiful, yet shitty wasteland next to two evil kingdoms. But it is one of the only producers of opium in all of Shenzhou, and perhaps the entire world. This was a resource that my ambitions needed to survive, at least until I can get my hands on the other ingredients I require to make my dreams a reality. And don't think opium is solely used for the purpose of getting high to its fumes. It provides great relief to the medical industry. It's an effective anti-depressant, and is apparently a great way of numbing most physical pain.

I got out of my seat and made myself some tea from the dispenser within the room. Boring, hot chocolate mixed with white cream. If anything, I was lying by saying this was tea, it was coffee through and through. It's not that I liked tea all that much anyways.

I held my mug by the wing, looking out at the expansive mountain ranges from the comfort of my warm fortress of crimson darkness. I couldn't help but chuckle at the discussion I gave my palace. It was like something out of a bad story, A cliche ridden story. I can't really say why I like the red tainted darkness, I know that my minions often complained about how dark it was, making it hard for them to work. They even proposed to add more lights for safety reasons. I would think that the machines of the factory was good enough as a light source, but I guess it wasn't. Plus having a more darker factory would keep the heat levels at a low, thus I would imagine, making it easier for the workers to preform their jobs.

"Maybe I should just replace my organic labor with robotics? What do you think Shen?" I asked myself, with a faint smile on my face, "It would increase production... but my workers would be without a job. Huh..."

I suddenly heard someone walk in, it was the manger of the Department of Industrial Production, Abdul-Bari. He wore a orange hazard suit, wearing a miner's helmet and a gas mask over his face. He took off the mask and his helm to revile a thirty five year old human male with a black mustache. He sighed, sweeping off the sweat of his brow. He bowed to me and said, "Salām Speen-Wahid. I'm sorry to interrupt your personal time, but I wanted to give you some reports on our total production."

I smiled, twirling around my mug, "No need for apologies, General. Please make yourself at home and give me your report... I can only hope its good news."

"Yes, even with the drought, mining production is going well." He made himself some coffee and took a seat at the table.

"I have the full report in my hands, when ever you like to review them. I hope to reserve your next orders once you examined this month's report."

"I have a new order for you," I said, "I want the department to prioritize its efforts on weapons manufacturing. I'll leave the General Manger of the Department of Infrastructure to deal with the current ordeal of our transportation system to their own merits."

"Yes my lord. I'll be sure to tell the Department of Weapons Development of their new directives. I'm sure they would love the good news."

I frowned and sighed, "As you know, Abdul. The current state of the Emirate is dire. The Jihad has destroyed most of our country. And to be frank, I'm worried... more than I normally am."

"The Furious Five?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Even with their power, they still can't get through the bandit infested territories. The answer should be obvious, it's the bandits we should be worried about. And not just bandits mind you, mercenaries as well. I'm would be damn sure that Oogway would just hire an army of thugs to do his bidding, and of course, he will take all of the credit. We stand on the largest fertile land for opium on the planet. Plants that this entire country can't survive without it for even a single day. These bandits could sell it or do whatever the hell they want with it, at our expense. We can't have them stealing our produce. We have to be vigilant, if it isn't the bandits and mercenaries, it's our own countrymen; the other tribes we should be worried about."

"Marshal law, then?"

"No, nothing that pity." This was effective, but way too Conservative for my liking. Plus, it opened up the door for anti-government dissent. And right now, that's the last thing I need.

"The Badshahs?" inquired the General. "You wouldn't suggest asking the Shahs for help."

"Ah, an intriguing proposal, but I wouldn't think they could cross the desert wastelands, not even with airships. We would have to build railroads before we can consider exporting to the Badshah Conglomerate. No, the answer to our problems has always been right in front of our noises. Think about it, who hates the Sovereignty more then we do? More then I or you, or anyone here?"

"The Federation."

"Bingo!"

"But my lord." He stood from his seat, concerned. "How can we trust them? You know that they don't take kindly to non humans."

"You're right... but you're wrong as well. The Federation may be evil, corrupt, and vile to the core, but it isn't stupid, unlike the Sovereignty. Which besides, is even more corrupt then the Federation could ever be, being a nation of arrogant, opium addicted Kung Fu frauds. No, We're more incline to bargain with the Federation then anyone, They have money, weapons, and power. Don't think I'm siding with them for ideological reasons. In fact, Syndicalism can die an ugly for all I care."

"So does Libertalia."

"Yes, but Libertalia is quite far, too far. Their air ships would have to either cross the sea or cut through the Sovereignty, and face attacks by the Sovereignty ships, the Federals, and pirates. And besides, We're a landlocked nation. This meaning that the Republician traders would have to make a stop at Hajin if they wanted to go by sea. Stopping at the most third most corrupt city in Shenzhou, which is basically a federal protectorate anyways. That's just inviting the Federals to come knocking."

"I assume you already told this to the Behnam? Did you arrange a meeting with their embassy?"

"Not yet, no. One of their airships should arrive at the outskirts of Ar-wa sometime this afternoon."

"And Wolf Boss is going to greet them?" Ah, Xian... One of my old friends. The finest example of the wolves we have.

"Wolf Boss... such a demeaning name. But yes, Xian will... give them a warm and hospitable welcome."

Abdul-Bari sat back down, looking at his palms, and back to me,

"You don't think they'll just shoot him, would they?"

"We'll just have to see, Abdul. I doubt they're THAT stupid."

"Can't say I'm all that confident."

I grinned, taking a last sip of my coffee. Sitting down at table. I gave Abdul a glare and said to him, "You should be."

* * *

><p>Map of Tapanistan Capital: Ar-Wa.<p>

Poplulation: 13,000

Discretion: Ar-Wa is a small city that serves as the capital of the Tapanistani Emirate. The city was once the administraion center for the Xinzang Regime before it was ousted by the Tapanistani Jihad. Its main exports are Crude Oil, Automobiles, Electronics, and along the Aw-Wa River, fruits, wheat, nuts, opium, and other crops.

Industrial production was introduced by Lord Shen with the start of mining and drilling operations to expand the Tapanistani economy.

...

The heat of the noon sun above was almost unbearable. Xian, a large and proud wolf that many of this comrades have called him "Wolf Boss" stood out in the arid outskirts of Ar-Wa in near frustration. It didn't help that his black fur absorbed the sun's horrid heat, only adding to his torment. He, with the rest of his army panted, sweeping the sweat off their brow. He, and he presumed the rest of his army wished nothing more then to return to the Phoenix Lair, a frozen solitude in a land of pure heat.

He was happy enough that it wasn't nighttime, even with the drastic cool temperatures that ranged mostly to 50 degrees. He wouldn't feel all that safe under the blue moon and the eternal darkness of Tapanistan. The lands were a harsh mistress, being called the graveyard of warriors. He would get reports nearly every night on some sort of ambush by tribal rebels, rebels armed with only crude rifles and makeshift firebombs. Of course however, the Rebels proved no match for the Royal Defense Forces, nor the loyal Mujahideen. Indeed, Xian knew that he was armed with the finest weapons made by his dear friend's ingenious mind. An HK-47 was cheap to manufacture, but reliable as hell. Hardly ever jammed, and packed a punch. Shen made sure no corners were cut.

Emir Shinji Shen, Speen-Wahidas the natives would call him, or simply Lord Shen as he would prefer to call himself, was a rather strange man, even for Xian. But he was a man with a good heart, this he knew for certain. Among other things, there was things about Shen that nether Xian nor his allies would want to speak of. But Xian knew damn well that nobody could tame the Graveyard of Warriors, nobody but Shen and himself. Indeed, the war to liberate Tapanistan, a war that has been raging since the fall of the Tapani Empire over eight hundred years ago. It was him and Shen that put an end to it by driving out its Panda rulers.

Shen hated Pandas more then anything in the world, this Xian knew all too well. More than he would like to know. And the people of this valley shared Shen's hatred, and a slaughter entailed. Xian was only happy to not be apart of the small genocide that took place well after the war. Xian wasn't all too sure if the Pandas deserved their fate at the hands of the people, a part of him wanted to say nobody deserved such treatment, but another part of him said they had it coming. The Panda regime, under the rule of Lord Yun Zhi was cruel and destructive. The pandas took most of the food and resources from the people and had total control over the region's means of production. The people starved while the Pandas lived lavish and degenerate lifestyles while huffing opium. Xian guessed in their eyes, the only good fascist was a dead one. The only pandas who survived were the ones who worked with the people. And those were few and far between. Several had starved, and there were few remaining, at least as proles.

Even to this day, the Panda palace still stands in the middle of Ar-Wa. Upon a tall hill, surrounded by towering Shenzhounese walls. Xian could look back at the city and see it tower above every other building. He couldn't help but grunt at the sight and frown. The building today is now a government building of the people, under the rule of a tribal parliament. Lord Shen's assassination of Yun Zhi is nowadays a legend that is told to just about everyone. Bizarre as the the tale was, it's an analysis of Lord Shen's cunning and impervious mind.

He didn't want to think about it at first, but all he could remember about the tale was that Yun Zhi had a lascivious interest in peacocks from the Badshah Conglomerate, keeping a pair in the palace for entertainment. Aside from the smaller details, Xian didn't want to think about the story. What he did know was that he was sure Shen enjoyed slicing Yun Zhi's throat.

When the day Yun Zhi was killed, the rebels assaulted the city, driving the last of the pandas out of Tapanistan for good. Hopefully forever.

Xian's long and powerful ears get wind of panting not to far from him, it sounded like a child. He sighed and turned to face the source of the sound. And as he expected, he saw a human child, wearing a tan robe and a backpack of the same color.

"Asa, this isn't a safe place for a child! And aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I wanted to watch the Feds come!" pouted Asa.

"You need to stop sneaking out of school like this! You're going to get in trouble, you know! What would your mother think?" said Xian.

"She doesn't care!"

"Yes she does! She's your teacher for God's sake! Of course she would care!"

"Well, I don't care, how's that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Xian frowned, placing his paw on his hip.

"School is boring. Nothing fun ever happens! I want to see some battleships! Never seen a battleship before."

Xian groaned and walked over towards the nearest solider,

"Why didn't you stop him?" Xian yelled, pointing at Asa. The wolf, wearing a steal mask shrugged.

"Come on Boss! Let the kid stay and watch!" a wolf yelled behind him. Xian groaned again, he then sighed. "Fine, fine! You can stay! But your mother is going to be seriously cross with you, young man!"

Asa smiled and jumped into the air with glee, "Yes!"

He took off his backpack and opened it, having a few packs of bottled water.

"I brought some water, knowing you guys would be thirsty." He said. One of the wolves walked up promptly, handing out his paw.

"Hell yea I could use some of that! So god damn thirsty!" The wolf grabbed the bottle and chugged it all down in a haste, he let out a satisfied breath.

"Thanks for that Asa, you're a real life saver, you know that!"

It was after that a few more wolves made there way to grab a bottle, leaving only one for Asa and Xian.

"Oh, I also brought you this." Asa handed Xian a white umbrella.

Xian raised a brow, "Why would I need that, it isn't raining."

"Are you stupid? Its for shade!" He yelled.

"Oh... right." He grabbed the umbrella from Asa's hands, opening it up.

He sighed, "I look so stupid with this right now..."

Three hours has passed since Asa arrived, and there he still sat. Almost asleep from the boredom. Since that time, half of the army left to deal with police work, and in their place the police with a few armored cars came. They wore blue suits, light blue with white turbans that covered their faces, and sunglasses that counseled their identities. As Xian looked back at them, he felt slightly saddened, as he wish he could wear glasses. One could figure that he would look quite "cool" with those glasses on.

But Xian shrugged off that thought made set his gaze towards the mountains far beyond Ar-Wa. Not too far from the highest peak was the Lair where Lord Shen was doing gods knows what, not that it was hard to figure out. He was either working on his projects, reading books, or doing nothing but napping. If anything, Xian was a bit jealous of the young peacock, if not a bit frustrated.

"What's the Emir like?" Asked Asa,

"Lazy." Xian said unabashed.

"Then he's not a very good Emir then? Dad tells me it's not good to be lazy."

"Look who's talking. I'm sure you could be an Emir yourself!"

"I ran here."

"Can you put that same effort with your homework?"

"No. No I can't."

"Figures."

The two were silent, Xian turned his attention back to the narrow valleys in front of him. The valley was full of small farms and villages that sat close to the small rivers that flowed down the valley to the east. It was a sad sight to see the farm harvest not do as well as usual. Indeed, because of this drought, it seemed as if there was a curse upon the land. Xian could only guess why.

"What is the Emir really like? You're his general, right?"

"He's a good guy... weird, but good. He has a bit of a temper, and he's not too good with the ladies."

"Ew, Girls."

Xian laughed and smiled, "In fact, he's not that good with people at all. I guess I told you we came a long way from our old home."

"Gahdum City?"

"It's pronounced Gong-Men City. But yes, Gongmen City... And what a wonderful city it was. Rested on top of large cliffs, the Eastern Sea in full sight, the trading ships at the harbor in the foggy mornings, and as the sun set, the city was painted in a beautiful orange. You'd listen to the seagulls sing and the markets bustle with life. And when those specials nights came, the skies was illuminated with glorious fire among the sea of stars. Ah... Gongmen, city of dreams, wonders, and joy. I would pay to see Gongmen again. Me and Shen would sit on top of the Tower of the Sacred Flame and watch the fireworks at night, it was wonderful. The winds of the Eastern sea, the smell, and a view to die for!"

Xian sighed, saddened, "But... It wasn't to last. You see, Asa... I... Me and Shen, we did somethings we're not proud of. Something that our families weren't proud of. Even if Shen was a prince, with very loving parents, he wasn't truly happy. Guess that's the trouble with geniuses, they're alone in this world. No matter how much you try, you can never fill in that hole in their hearts with happiness, I've tried, his parents tried, but it never got through. And that sorrow inside him caused him to... do something that his parents wasn't too proud of."

Xian looked up into the sky, sighed, and looked back at Asa,

"Shen's a good prince, a good Emir. He has the will of the people in his heart, just remember that Asa... Asa, make me a promise."

"What?"

"Always stay happy, no matter what happens in your life. Always look towards the future, and stay happy while you do it."

"Boss! Boss!"

Xian jolted up from his nap, "What is is Lieutenant?"

"Its the Feds! They're coming! They're here!"

"HA, HA! Took them long enough!" Xian shook Asa awake and ran towards the wolf Lieutenant.

"Let me see those Binoculars."

Xian zoomed in towards the East, to see a slight dot in the blue sky. One large dot surrounded by four smaller dots trailed it. As the dots got closer, the magnificent size of the ship became more apparent. It was a huge ship, measuring in 256 m in length, massive gun batteries were placed in the front, back, and bottom of the ship. Black smoke came out from the smoke stacks above and out of the exhaust pipes on the sides. There was also a large drill placed in front of the ship's hall, assumed to be used to drill underground, or build new tunnels, either that or it was put there just to scare people. The ensign of the Federation tailed behind the ship, hoisted by a long pole, waving on the edge, above the ship's main thrusters.

The small dots before where two cruisers which both measured in 169.3 m in length. Both of them trailed the Battleship from behind in a arrow formation. Two helicopter gunships lead from the front, and then both split off and circled the landing area. The helicopters were 17.5 m in length, its wings which held its rockets and missile were 6.5 m in length with a large router gun below the pilot's cockpit

"PERSONNEL OF THE DIVINE EMERIATE OF TAPANISTAN!" shouted one of the helicopters as it hovered around Xian's army through its megaphone.

"AS AGREED BY THE PHOENIX TREATY, AND BY ORDER OF GENERAL XIN OF THE UNDEFEATED REVOLUTIONARY LIBERATION ARMY, LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND COMPLY WITH THE AGREEMENTS OF THE TREATY!"

Xian chuckled to himself, if there was one thing he liked about the Feds, it was their modesty.

"You heard them boys, drop your guns." Xian yelled. Reluctantly, they all obliged.

"Undefeated, my ass." said one of Xian's soldiers, the rest of the army laughed at the sarcastic remark.

The ship slowly made its way towards the landing pad which was for now only a patch of dirt with a few strobe lights, making the landing zone about five football fields large. As the ship slowly decreased its altitude, the arid dust kicked up, almost blinding the army with dirt, sand and dust. The landing gears extended out of the bottom hull and the ship made its complete landing. Xian could read the large white writing on the side of the front hull, it read:

"令人震惊的龙"which would translate to "Shocking Dragon".

From the bottom of the ship, a large ramp lowered, touching the ground, and around the ship, its two Auxiliary escorts landed on the sides, they too lowered their ramps. Three tanks rolled down the ramps from each ship. After rolling ahead, they suddenly came to a stop and pointed their main guns at Xian. Soon, the two MBTs from the auxiliaries made its way around the flanks of the army, trapping Xian and his army like sheep. Two APC's came down from the Shocking Dragon and nudged themselves between the three tanks, mechanized infantry disembarked from the APCS, forming a wall around the army with a infantry square formation. The soldiers, being much more fancier and extravagant then Xian's forces wore long, Charleston green trench coats, Adrian helmets, and gas masks that made them all faceless mooks. The commanding officers of the two squads wore large commissar caps outlined in red, extravagant epaulettes, and one of them wore three metals on his breast.

_"Very modest, Lord Shen would absolutely adore these guys." _Xian thought to himself, glaring at the Federal soldiers, _"Peacocks in all but name." _

A black sedan drove down the ramp and made its stop next to the front tank, on both sides of the front, two small flags flapped in the arid winds, three people disembarked from the black sedan. Xian couldn't get a good look at the three individuals as they all wore the same fancy uniforms. He could only assume the one walking up to him in a arrogant strut was the master commander. He wore what he could only guess ten metals, all of them gold. He wore a very large cap with the Federal symbol printed on it, a star with wings. He didn't just have one, but two epaulettes both sitting on top of each other! Worst of all, he wore a very long cape that flowed in the winds, the insides being crimson and the outer end black.

Being the peacock general was about the same, but with less absurdity. One was a man crossing his arms with a slightly hunch back, he didn't wear a mask, revealing a rather pale skinned man, a man that Xian had to admit looked rather alien, almost being as pale as Shen but with a tiny bit of yellow. The man was either albino or purely white, his face heavy, wrinkled and lowered with gray rings below his brownish eyes. The other man had his arms crossed, standing perfectly straight. Both of them wore the same capes. Though the other man looked a bit more careful in his posture.

The front general who Xian assumed was Xin walked up to him, gave him an awkward glare through the eye sockets of his mask, he leaned closer to deeply examine Xian, and then gave him a arrogant grunt.

"Where is your master, mutt?" he taunted.

The other two generals stood behind him, their poise notwithstanding.

"I am my own master" Xian retorted calmly.

Xin grunted again, "Unlikely, I don't see your white peacock master. Dogs cannot be their own masters, that is contradictory to your nature as beasts."

"We aren't your ordinary beasts, human."

"Then who do you think I am, mutt?"

"General Xin Niánqīng, of the Undefeated Federal Army? "

"Grand General Xin Niánqīng, Commander of the Hajin Tactical Theater. Do you know my job, mutt?"

"What?"

"Killing and containing scum like yourself. But not your kind specifically, all of you furry kind... so tell me, are you a degenerate furry? Or are you a man like myself?"

Xian was silent, he eyed the army around him, both his and Xin's, it was an interesting question for him, but he didn't know how Xin defined "Degenerate".

"To tell you the truth, sir. I think you should just wait and see for yourself, and you'll see that we 'Furries' are just as qualified as you humans."

Xin grunted again, "Unlikely... now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, show me your master, Lord Shen, He's the reason why I'm here in this miserable hump of dirt."

"Well, looks like you got more traveling to do, Sir. Shen is..." Xian turned around and pointed towards the northern mountains, "right over there."

"Over there? So the coward couldn't meet me in person? And he hides in the mountains like a hermit rather then living with his people? I'm not impressed in the slightest." Xin grunted.

"Lord Shen is a very personal and private man, Mr. Xin. The seclusion helps him govern better."

The maskless pale man interrupted, "I would very like to see Shen in person. This superciliousness isn't going to get us anywhere."

Xin looked back at him. "You're right, call in the choppers to land."

"Don't worry, Xin. We have choppers in hand for you three exclusively.

It was latter, an hour latter when the helicopters from the Lair landed at the port. Xian went back to Asa only to find him looking up at the Ships in awe.

"Wow, this is so cool." He said.

"Yes, yes it is. But now you need to get back home."

Asa looked at Xian with a shocked face, "But mom is going to be mad at me, for skipping school!"

"That's what happens to boys who skip out school!"

One of the pilots from the Lair's helis ran up to Xian, he wore a yellow vest with mostly average pants and a shirt.

"General Xian," He saluted, "Lord Shen requires your presence tonight."

"Did he tell you why?"

"To discuss about the defensive operations. And Minster Behnam would also like to speak to you."

"Okay, thanks."

The pliot saluted again, and ran back to his chopper.

"Can I at least come with you?" Asked Asa.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. YOU need to go back home, I'll see if I can come over tomorrow."

"Really?" He groaned, "Fine... See you tomorrow, I guess..."

And as Xian got into the choppers with the generals, Asa watched as the choppers flew towards the mountains above. He sighed, and then slowly walked back into the city, crestfallen.

* * *

><p>I laid in my bed, gazing up at the steel ceiling above me. I didn't feel so good, but then again, I don't think I've ever felt good. On my chest was the book "Psychology, The Locked Gate." by a professor who teaches at the Zaihaian University. The book itself was something I've kept since I was sixteen back in Gongmen City. I guess the only thing I really did in my teen years was spend more time reading science books then listening to my tutors. There wasn't anything else I could do at home other then read. And yet, nobody like the books I've read.<p>

My father, and his minions in particular wanted me to study Kung Fu. A subject I've never cared nor honored. The subject itself was redundant and contradictory by its very nature, a worthless dance with neither style nor beauty in its rhythms. Over the years, I've learned to despise Kung Fu and I would rather focus on relevant issues that actually help the world, things such as science, mathematics, and psychology. Things that are useful. Besides, Kung Fu's a pretty ineffective self-defense, anyway. I hear more favorable things about this... idea of having a gun and one bullet.

"I'll have to continue my paper." I said to myself,

"And speaking of paper, do you know what it is about? I know I've talked about it countless of times, but I know you are... well, quite forgetful. What if I told you that there are in fact three celestial spheres around the earth? You already know about the Geosphere and the Biosphere. The Geosphere being a make up of spherical concentric regions of matter of the earth's crust, and the Bioshpere being of course the global sums of all ecosystems. One involving the ground below with the second being the system of all life on the planet, things such as animals and plants."

"And what if... what if I told you that all life on this planet, the consciousness, the thoughts and emotions and actions of all beings are all webbed into one sphere. This sphere holds information from the mind that the mind itself created, a sphere I have named, a Noosphere..."

A knock came from the door! A knock that startled me and scared me out of my wits.

"Who is it?" I yelled aggravated.

"Xian."

"Xian? Come in then!"

He opened the door and walked in, he then turned suddenly, looking away from me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you're not..."

"Dressed? Don't be such a prude." I said.

"Uh... yes, boss."

I sighed, "Don't call me boss."

"Oh, sorry Shen."

I got up from my bed, leaving my robe lied down across the sheets. Xian was a rather large wolf, a wolf with a very strong and agile looking body. He had only one eye, his left eye being scratched out by a battle long ago. He wore some rather large fangs upon his jaws. His head pointy and intimidating if it wasn't for his goofy smile, he was also missing an eye, covered by a eye patch. He wore some rather crude armor: scaled armor with some rusty iron shoulderpads and an undershirt. He, with the rest of my army looked more like barbaric savages then a proper royal army.

I slowly walked up to him with my wings behind my back,

"What news do you bring?" I asked, "Have you meet our Federal guests."

"Yes, they're waiting for you in the meeting hall."

"And what do you think of them?"

"They're rather rude, first of all, very fancy though."

"So the stories are true... Ah, I have new order for you and your men. But I will discuss that after I am done with our new friends."

"Yes... I wanted to ask you something myself."

"Oh? What of it?"

"I just wanted to know how was your day? How are you feeling?"

I stood silent, and then walked towards my window, I sighed,"I'm fine, Xian. Lets... talk about that latter. How's Asa doing today? Your friend, Has he been doing good?"

"He skipped out of school today just to see the ships land. I'm sure his mother is going to be mad at him for that."

"That shows he's got a curious and adventitious mind, that's good in a child. To leave a child in a confined space for most of his life, not enjoying his life to the fullest. That's not good in a child, Xian. Freedom is a gift we should all cherish, something everyone should fight for. Its better to be a Free man in control of your fate then be a slave confined by the morals of others."

"That's not how I would put being in school."

"Of course you wouldn't. I only hope his mother won't be too harsh on the poor boy."

"You've never met him, have you?

"No... I haven't."

"We should get together for dinner, together when this is all over."

"No Xian. I don't want to meet anyone. This war will never be over."

Xian sighed, "I only want to help you open up, Shen. How long will it be before you hatch out of that shell of yours?"

I looked down at the ground, crossing my arms, "As long as it takes."

* * *

><p>A man in uniform rested his back on the walls of the dark metal hallways, next to the door to the meeting room where I was supposed to meet our new guests. The man, a middle aged man with a permeate frown on his face, smoked a cigarette within the confines of the dark abyss. His trademark federal mask hanged from his chest. Xian was right about the extravagant uniforms that Federal officers were known for. But I would be dishonest if I said that I wasn't a bit taken back by what I saw. It was a second latter I came up with some inspiration of my own, indeed, I would have to ask the officers on who made their uniforms, hoping I can give the same treatment to my young nation.<p>

The man slowly turned his head to face me as I walked down the hall, wearing my usual white sliver robe. He crossed his arms, "So, you must be Emir Shinji Shen." he seemed very reserved. Not quick to embrace any rank or role.

I frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Is that how you Federals address a prince?"

"How would you like to be addressed?"

"The proper titles would suffice."

"To keep things professional? That's good, you wouldn't believe how many incompetent boobs I've meet over my thirty years in my military career. I can thankfully say I'm not all that disappointed."

"All that disappointed?"

"Indeed, this Principality of yours could use some fixing. If we intended to invade this land, we would have won in seconds, and your neck would be on a pike... no offense."

"None taken, I never got your name."

"Colonel Nikolai Kholodnyy of the 5th Federal Fleet, Hajin Tactical Theater. I'm sure you have no need for introduction."

Nikolai uncrossed his arms, reached into the pockets of his trenchcoat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes,

"Cigarette?" He offered, I shook my head. Smoking's the perfect way to damage your mouth up. Filthy habit. He then reached into his pocket again after flicking this old butt into the darkness, he pulled out a lighter.

"I would like to know more about you, Shen. May as well get to know each other better, the other two need a bit more privacy... I want to know what makes you tick."

"Tick?"

"Yes, tick. From what I've read from your profile. You're albino, obviously, which has an effect on your overall physical performance. You also have a diagnosis of a high functioning psychiatric disorder, meaning you're not very good with people, and that you're not the typical rabble on the surface. And if one applies stereotypes: you have a taste for babies blood. You're a very curious child, Shen. Being born into royalty, only to throw it out the window with your little genocide. I'm no psychologist, but I wouldn't need to be one to know you are mentally disturbed."

I frowned, clutching my fists, "What of it?"

He crossed his arms again, "I don't mean to offend, I'm just stating facts. But me personally, I wouldn't call a hunter of pandas a badge of honor. Hunt down some polar bears, and maybe I'll be impressed. I'm sure you had your reason for your little genocide, the Federation can understand that. After all, we've been doing it before you where even an embryo in an egg. The beasts up here... half of the beasts here, would consider you either a villain or a hero. But underground, you'd be a saint."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

I crossed my arms as well, "Yes, you, are you a saint? Like me?"

"Depends on who you ask. If you'd ask my son and wife, they'd say yes, yes I am a saint. My son joined the military because of me, always looked up to me."

"Wish I could say the same. My father was a tyrant."

"Hmm, that's not what I've read. But I guess a good king can be a terrible father."

"Yes. You have a strange name, you're not from here, are you? You're a Northern Insulaner."

"Indeed I am. My ancestors came from the North, what you call the Northern Wastelands. From old historical achieves, you would know that before the Great Happening, there was once a nation in the Wastelands, that nation was called Valkyria, or more specificity, the Holy Valkyrian Empire. Not too sure what's up their now aside from The Polis Republics, barbarians, cossacks, and isolated tsardoms, don't think I'll ever know. We Insulaners are a minority in Shenzhou, we came here as immigrants a thousand years ago, looking for work when the Federation was in its golden age before the Happening. And there's still immigrants coming in from the north and east, you call them bandits. Most of them become citizens of the Republic, or find themselves underground into the Federation, or at the very worse, become mooks of the Sovereignty. You'd be lucky to find yourself in the Federation. For humans, its heaven on earth.

Sure, my people get some awkward glances from the natives. But for the most part, we respect each other, A strange human is better then a furry beast is the motto. But even that is changing, that's why I've haven't killed you yet. Our president, Longling Huainian has put in some reforms into our dealings with non humans, and it worked quite well for us in the long run. Even if some of us ain't too knee to accepting the fact we have to work with furries. There's even some of us who don't like having a dragon as president."

"Your president is a dragon?" I asked curiously.

"You don't know? I forget you surface dwellers don't have all the info on our society. But yes, we have a dragon on the throne of our Federation. Dragons are the backbone of our nation, been like that for thousands of years, these aren't your long, snake like dragons either. They're not celestial like the ones you know, they're moral dragons, don't have too much magic in them, but they can fly really good. Our president isn't the normal dragon either, she's an anthropomorphic."

"And she's a woman?"

"That surprises you? I though you furries were all about gender equality. After all, one of your best Kung Fu fighters are women."

"The snake and the tiger?"

"Yes, the so called 'Furious Five'," Nikolai said using finger quotes, "Do you know any Kung Fu?"

The question perplexed me, and it was something I never wanted to think about,

"My father used to make me learn some Kung Fu... I'll be honest, I've never been that good at it. Buy my parents persisted I learned it, otherwise they would send me to some god forsaken academy. I sure it was some objurgation they had to abide to in the name of legitimacy."

"Your albinism would put you in a disadvantage."

"My parents always insisted that I was leucistic, they never wanted to accept that I was a sickly child. Even my doctor that my parents hired from the Republic was kept a secret, in the name of some objurgation to honor."

"And those pigments in your feathers, how did that come to be?" He asked, I couldn't help but smile at his question, I expanded my train to show off the pigments he was referring to. He whistled in astonishment,

"Isn't that something!" he said impressed, "How did that come to be?"

"That's a complicated story. I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

"They look like eyes, they match your eyes!"

"Yes, I could safely say that once I got these 'eyes', my life would change for the worse. No matter how much my parents tried to hide my form, they could never hide this. I was called a demon when I once lived in Gongmen, and for a while, I took that as a curse to my name, but now, I take it with pride."

"To stand up as who you where born as. To not bow down to the standards to others, and be your own man." He sighed, "That is good. Have you seen the flag of the Federation? It's red, black, white. The red is supposed to represent the blood spilled by the people who fight for their freedoms, the black is the dark night of long ago, and white is the future we hope to have."

"Then we are no different, you and I?"

"No, morals and laws don't matter in nature. The rules of nature demands that we fight against those who want to destroy us, or be forgotten by the universe at large, you have to be strong, because it is only the strongest that can survive, and those that survive, can dictate on how others can survive. Those Kung Fu masters east of here? Or hell, even the Federation, or any nation or group in general? Don't tell anyone I said this, but they talk of protecting the weak and the oppressed, but it's all bullshit. Those who are in those positions in the first place are the ones to fought for those positions through right of conquest. Things such as morality and laws are only made by the elite who rule over its slaves."

I hung my head and sighed, "You either stay a slave, or see yourself become the villain."

"And suck enough cocks for a year or two, you might become the hero."

"Wow, never thought of it that way," I smiled, looking back up, "Do you believe that to be true?"

"No, I love my country, and I'm willing to die for its people. I got that little monologue from an anarchist prisoner I had once in my ship. Weird guy, wore a fedora like it was a trademark. He was an ass, but he made me ponder on some things. My point would be that, heroes are not always cocksuckers, there are some those out there who are willing to fight for the greater good. And for me, I fight for my fatherland, for god, and for the World Revolution."

"At the expense of others? To be a hero, you also must be a villain in the eyes of others."

"Unfortunately, that is all too true. Not that I care, there's an ancient saying, 'its not your duty to die for your country, its the enemy bastard's duty to die for his country.'"

I sighed again, those words going though my head like a bad dream. I knew that to be true, but can others say the same? I truly hate his world, and If I could, I would destroy it in a heartbeat.

"Well," Nikolai said, flicking off another butt into the halls, "I think its time to meet the rest of your guests."

* * *

><p>"From the looks of things, the situation in Tapanistan isn't good." Xin said, he leaned on his chair and placed his boots on the table, crossing his arms. The other two officers, Nikolai and his son, Lieutenant colonel Akim sat normally. Akim, a man in his late twenties, took a sip from his coffee mug. Nikolai was overlooking a map on the table, a map of the whole county. I was sitting at the far end of the table, nervously twirling my fingers trying my best to hid my anxiety from my face.<p>

It was well an hour after the meeting started, and I'm sure it would be hours latter before it would be over. Xian had his head resting upon his palm, almost nearly asleep even with two cups of coffee. Xin himself I would learn was a very rude man, too rude for my liking. He was about the same age as Nikolai, maybe slightly older, and unlike the other two who took off their caps, he kept his on. If it weren't for the fact that I was reliant on him and his friends, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill him myself.

"And as I expected," Xin continued, leaning back into his normal position and getting out of his seat, "This is what you get when you get an inexperienced prince to run a country of savages. Shen may be a savage himself, but that alone cannot make you a efficient ruler of a war-zone. But, with my help, and the help of the Federation, we will be able to make this small patch of herbal dirt a productive protectorate to the Federation, and with the extra protection from the surrounding mountains, we can well make this valley our very own Valley of Peace."

Xin pulled out a finger, placing his other arm behind his back, a gesture of vanity, "Plus, we can profit from the opium trade here in Tapanistan. Bring the Sovereignty to its knees, and attack once they are weak!"

Nikolai stood from his seat, "We should be cautious in our goals. Act too hastily, and we'll get the Furious Five greeting us at the door!"

Xin placed his hands on the table, leaning towards Nikolai with a glare, "You're not doubting my abilities, are you colonel? I am well aware of the outside threats, so don't criticize without seeing the full picture. The Furious Five is at its weakest, most of its members being inexperienced students and its Dragon Warrior in chains. This isn't the old Five from long ago, the new era is already falling apart! Even one of their old masters is in a iron box!"

"Fenghuang? The owl?" I asked.

"Yes, Shen. The owl, you read your books, good for you!" Xin retorted with sarcasm, "The adults are talking, so keep your ignorant mouth shut, unless you got something important to say other then three words."

I silently growled to myself, "_Fucking prick, think I'll kill you first" _I thought to myself, crossing my arms.

"Don't talk to the Emir like that. If you know what's good for you, I'd keep things formal." Xian warned.

"Yes, Xin, keep things professional."

"Ah, yes, 'Professional'" Xin said with air quotes, "Lets get back at the task at hand gentlemen."

"Very well," Nikolai said, "Now, General Xian, you have your reconnaissance reports?"

"Uh... Yeah... Just came in this afternoon." Xian laid out a folder and a map onto the table, the other three gathered around Xian, "For the last few days, we've been watching this small canyon for a couple of days, we recently found out its home to an ancient temple, a Temple of the Dragon Goddess of Night. It was soon we found out that this temple severs as the headquarters of the regent Fahran, leader of the rebellion. Fahran was runner up to be Emir of Tapanistan until Lord Shen was voted over him by the Elder Council. A Moon Bear by birth, or in another name, a Black Bear, he's been known for his aggressive tactics and ruthless execution of his enemies, making him the top leader of the rebel warlords. He was for the most part, responsible for the genocide of the local pandas in Tapanistan."

"Ah, A panda killer that may outrank Shen, eh?" Xin said with a laugh, "Looks like the pretty boy may have meet his match!"

I sighed, aggravated. Xin stared at me briefly, before getting back to business.

"Before you worry, they are bears we can handle, Xian", Xin continued, "We will bomb that temple to rubble! Leave no survivors!"

"No," Xian interrupted, "The temple is holy ground, by destroying the temple, the Goddess will be angered that one of her worship grounds have been destroyed."

"Superstitious, are we?" Xin mocked.

"No, not me, the people of this land are. If they found out about this, this will damage our reputation. Which is already damaged by the drought and the very presence of the Federation in out lands, the non humans are already worried about their safety, and they may consider defecting to Fahran's side!"

"So, you want to clear out the temple, take Fahran, and leave the Temple unscathed while condemning Fahran for using holy grounds as a base?" Akim asked,

"Yep!" Xian said with a smile across his wolfish face, "By doing that, the people will lose faith in Fahran's jihad, plus, after this whole thing is over, we can use your farming tech to repair the damage to our crops caused by the drought."

"We already called supply ships from Hajin. They'll be here in two days." Xin confirmed.

"That will surely help both of us gain the hearts and minds of the people." Xian said.

"Now with that out of the way," Akim started, "Let's discuss the operation."

"Do you have a name for it?" Xin asked,

"Yes," Akim grabbed a pencil on the table, "I'm calling this operation, 'Phoenix Dawn'".

* * *

><p>The night skies above this high lonely mountain was clear. Clear enough to see a full moon among a sea of dazzling stars. I would like to imagine that those celestial lights above was other worlds, worlds that I hoped deep in my heart was more better off then this world. With the windows to my room wide open, I sat on the window rails, dangling my talons from the edge, looking down towards the dark below, and looking back up at the night sky. From a distance, if you looked close enough you could see Ar-Wa and its faint lights.<p>

Its was nights like this that reminded me of my old home. I'd climb out onto the roof and gaze out at the night sea that reflected the skies above. Trillions and trillions of sparkling stars that dotted both the ground and the skies like a dream. It was times when I wished I could grab the stars and the moon with my long claws, hold them in my wings, and keep them as a friend. And it was in those thoughts, I would cry.

And again, like every night, I cried once more. Inhaling the cold winds that washed across my sides and into my lungs, a wind that made my frozen heart beat with pain. And exhale with a sorrowful and quaint moan of hopelessness. The world hated me, this much I know. But even with that knowledge, I would have to ask myself, did I deserve all that hate? And If I was going to answer to that with honesty, I would have to say Yes. Yes, I deserved it, at least that's how I've always felt about myself ever since I was child. My father was always too busy to even give me any attention, my mother... she was there for me... somewhat, but for me it was never enough. Like my father, I knew that even she had her doubts about me. Worst of all was that old goat, Ah-Na, or Nana as I called her. She was always there for me when I needed her the most, unlike my parents. She took care of me when I was sick, when I was lonely, and she taught me my common sense... almost all of it. It only made me feel worse when I thought about her, I felt like I've betrayed her in some form. As if for all those years that she took me under her wing, I didn't listen to her warnings and left her in the cold.

And now, I'm supposed to be defeated by a "Warrior of Black and White", and I can't really saw what that means. And really, I don't believe in superstition. Was that prediction the reason for my hatred of the Pandas? I wouldn't think so, after all, Shenzhou is full of black and white creatures, this warrior could be anything. The prophecy caught wind across Gongmen after my retched genocide, and everyone presumed I only killed those people in that village to prevent the prophecy from happening. My real reason was to save Gongmen from the Duke Cao Wei, the lord of that small village and various other fiefs across the kingdom. He was a panda himself, a rather disgusting panda, who I knew when I first saw him just by looking into his eyes, he had a lust for power. I could see through his honey words, and I could see his desire to rule Gongmen in place of the Peacocks.

Even if the Duke was beloved by his people, and everyone called me a demon for his killing, I knew deep in my heart that he was an evil man.

And then I thought to myself... What if I averted the prophecy? I shook my head,

"No, No... its all lies. Nana betrayed me, why should I feel sorry for her when she never considered how I felt?" I said to myself.

I sighed and looked towards the door, "Xian is late."

I got off from the rails and walked towards my desk. The desk itself was in well order, the way I liked it, from behind I had my file cabinet were I stored my blueprints for my future weapons, city layouts, and other technological things. Even the papers that littered my desk was in neat order. Cleanses were a flaw of mind, everything had to be in perfect order, otherwise if not, I would explode in anger and be filled with anxiety.

I paced around the room for well about ten minutes. Deep in the dark abyss that was my thoughts. And I only found myself feeling more angry. I frowned and paced even more furiously as I clinched my fists. My eyes started to twitch and I found myself scratching my feathered arms with my sharp talons. I walked over to my chair and kicked it over with my leg. It was then I saw myself in the mirror, seeing my naked body twitch and shake. Irate, I grabbed a china from my desk and threw it at my reflection, the glass of the mirror and the shell of the china breaking into tiny pieces across the metal floor.

The guards outside my room rushed in, bursting the door open, their weapons in their hands at the ready. They looked around vigorously for any threats. And then they looked at me, their eyes wide and with fear. Lacking of manners aside, I did NOT want them to see me in such a state.

"GET OUT!" I yelled, pointing towards the door, "NOW!"

The wolves shivered at my loud screech, bowing in unison,

"Sor.. Sorry my lord." said one of the wolves.

In seconds, I was alone again, alone with my anger. Looking down at the mess I've made, I whispered to myself, "You are wrong, Nana. This whole world is wrong about me. I will show this world a beautiful night... no... a majestic dawn that will be remember across the ages!"

I walked up to the windows, gazing up towards the moon, and reaching out to it, "Beautiful Night. I will... with my dark heart, created a new night that will no longer need to be feared. I will show you fire, and I will teach you to leave your caves of desolation and ignorance. You will then look up towards the gods and forsake their tyranny... for I will grant you freedom. And with the creation of the new darkness, a new light will be born."

I sighed to myself, closing my eyes.

And with that, I found myself sleeping in my bed, only to repeat my sorrows for an eternity.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glossary:<strong>

** Furry:** A discriminatory Human slang for non-humans.

In Reality: A name for a person within the Furry Fandom, the discriminatory term for furry is "Furfag". Furries are often looked down upon within internet culture for their unusual tastes, deviant personalities, and bad tastes in art.

Interest in the animal world, and even glorification of animals is nothing new, various ancient civilizations has been doing it for generations such as the eygptians and the aztecs. Animals themselves play a very important role in the development of human cultures and of the human psyche. Underrated animals such as Peacocks symbolizes royalty and the glory of god in some religions, or at the very least, human vanity. But with the ways of furries, most furries prefer boring, mundane animals such as wolves and foxes, and even dragons to shape their boring tastes.

But not all furries are equal to one another. Indeed, the fandom is full of original and talented artists and writers. Even if some said artists prefer to call themselves "Anthropomorphic Artists" rather then "Furry". Thus one could conclude that there is high art within the fandom, and trash culture such as pity fetishes and nearly anything DreamWorks makes. Who can really say which is which?

To condemn humanity's fascination of the animal world is heretical. But to condemn trash, that is commendable, if you are an elitist.

** Salām: **A common greeting within the Islamic World, the word means "Peace" in Arabic.

**Anthropomorphic: **A non-human with near human traits, such as bipedal anatomy, near human reproduction organs, and human personality traits. Aside from their bodies, they are indistinguishable from humans.

The classes of Anthropomorphics are split into three groups, Anthropomorphic, Metamorphic, and Zoomorphic.

**Noosphere: **A sphere of "Human thought" that covers the earth similar to an Atmosphere or Biosphere.

It would be a term coined by Lord Shen as a theory for the strange supernatural occurrences within the world.

But in reality: The term was coined by the famous Soviet Scientist, Vladimir Vernadsky. Who would become considered the founding father of Geochemistry, Biogeochemistry, and Radiogeology. Vladimir was awarded the USSR State Prize for his contributions to not just the Soviet Union, but for all of humanity. And his concept of Noosphere would become a important contribution to Russian cosmism.

The term was also in use by French philosopher and Jesuit priest, Pierre Teilhard de Chardin. Who has a infuclnce in art and culture to his very day, and he is honored with a feast day on the liturgical calendar of the Episcopal Church (USA) on April 10.

The Noosphere is a famous concept commonly used in science fiction, examples being Metro 2033, The The Gone-Away World Novel, The S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Computer Game Series, and referenced in the Amine "Neon Genesis Evangelion".

**Mujahideen:** Those who struggle, those who wage Jihad. Arabic for "Those who wage Jihad" or "Strugglers".

In reality: the term is commonly known from the term Islamists commonly use to describe themselves, the term comes from Muslims who struggle in the path of Allah (God in Arabic).

**Jihad:** A struggle, to resist. Arabic for "Struggle".

Even with its religious incantation, the word can take various meanings, and it can be a more generic term for any form of struggle. Such as the "Jihad for Feminism" or "Jihad for Libertarianism" and etc.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

** Darkest Valley**

**Wǔyuè 16****th****, 999 AH **

_ It felt like the same dream again. I was getting tired of this dream... but it wasn't like the last dream at all. I was in a small tan, dimly lit room. There was a brown door to which I have learned was locked. In this musty room, there was a brown desk not too different from my own. A white box which I presumed was called a computer sat covered in dust. A dull white lamp lit the room with its yellowish gloom. Lastly there was a dusty notebook that laid next to the keyboard._

_ Other then that, the room was empty. The dust flying around the room made me sneeze and I noticed my face feeling stuffy. My nostrils being clogged with snot. The only relief I had was to blow my nose into my arms, making my white robe drenched with snot._

_ I went over towards the desk and examined the notebook. It had a black cover, made out of leather. "Shinji Shen's Alibi" was its title. I opened the book to find its pages filled with dust, making me sneeze more furiously. There was a disclaimer written on the first page:_

_ "Under evaluation by the Federal Ministry of Health and Human Services, this approved report takes no responsibilities in your feelings. Please report to Department Executive Samyaza_ _for any complaints... though I highly doubt he would listen..."_

_ I raised an eyebrow and turned to the first chapter._

_ Name: Shinji Shen_

_ Date of Birth: May 26, 5011_

_ Age: 21_

_ Race: Imperial Pavoian_

_ Blood Type: Type AB_

_ **Doctor's Note: **In regards to Shinji Shen's overall mental health, it would be most advisable for a full lobotomy of the subject. The Medical staff feel that this is the best route for Shen's overall situation. Department Executive Samyaza also have a request for the Federal Security Bureau for Shen's transfer from Sector 1045 to Sector 1002. _

_ - Dr. Pianura _

_ Shen is a not a very Campbellian man. He is a very Uncampbellian man. I'm sure he would disagree with what I just said. But the truth is, he's not a very good boy. Indeed! Shen is a very naughty boy. Nobody really liked him, and I'm not too sure why he would like himself. He's not all too attractive, so getting any pussy is out of the question for him, I'm sure he feels quite bad for that... but its not his fault. Its not his fault that Albinos like him have no soul. You can't blame him for being the entombment of evil. But you know what they say about God, he has a sense of humor._

_ The truth of the matter is, why does this boy exist? This has been a question that has pondered mankind since the beginning of time! WHY does he exist? And WHY doesn't he just kill himself right now for being such a pathetic waste of space? These are questions that this report will answer to you, the reader, with the utmost honestly._

_ Our story begins when he was pushed out of his mother's smelly and revolting aging vagina, inside a small little egg as a tiny embryo. And when he hatched, his parents made a mistake of not killing the little sake of shit right on the spot! His parents realized too late that he was retarded, thus making him unable to be a efficient prince, plus his feathers was the same color as his father's seamen. Quite a revolting prologue, right? _

_ But our story doesn't end there, Oh no! Far from it! You see, Little ol Shen grew up locked in a tower with no friends or family to love him, who would want to love someone like Shen? Not me, and certainly not you!"_

_ I closed the book and sighed, "Why can't I have a normal dream?" I asked the room._

_ The computer screen turned on, all there was a black screen with green text,_

_ "Because you need to know the truth." said the computer. _

_ "What truth is there in slander?" I asked. _

_ "Slander or not, the message is all the same... The path you have chosen can only lead to your downfall."_

_ "I never asked to go on that path." I said._

_ "You must remember Nana's words, Shen. The path you have chosen can only lead to your doom. As those who try to prevent their destiny will only make it enviable."_

_ "What does she know?"_

_ The computer paused, then wrote, "More then you do." _

_ "So, my destiny is to die?"_

_ "Yes." _

_ Tears started to roll down my eyes, "So... what do you want me to do?"_

_ "Read the report."_

_ "I don't want to."_

_ "You don't have a choice... But one."_

_ "One?"_

_ "Yes... **Kill yourself." **_

_ "Why would I want to do that?"_

_ "To help the people around you. All the **suffering** you've caused. All the families you've **destroyed**, and the orphans you've made. How can you live with yourself? **Kill yourself**, and redeem your soul. **Happiness** is just a trigger away... you want to be **happy**, don't you? **Your** **parents miss you.**"_

_ "My parents hated me." _

_ "They only hate what you have become."_

_ I sighed and cried,not really wanting to feel this pain anymore. _

_ "Is crying the only thing you can do?" The computer written, "Your father didn't raise you to be a **pathetic** husk of meandering pity."_

_ "He never raised me at all!" I yelled._

_ "That's all your good for, right? Yelling.. Yes, yelling will solve everything. Like what you did to that **baby** panda? Right? Remember when you trusted your spear through the baby's **gut?** You tore out its **eyes** and ripped its head off right in front of his mother? Don't tell me you don't remember that. And you stood on a pile of **bodies**, screaming and crying like the **monster** you really are."_

_ The text of the computer turned red and wrote in rapid speed, _

_ "A life you took away could have been much more then you could ever possibly dream of ever becoming. You don't deserve pity from anybody. Nobody will miss you as your should will drift into a eternal dream of cosmic dust. The night will be forever omnipresent, and you unable to behold the wondrous darkness, will never experience the Joys of Creation."_

_That, was the last straw. Apoplectic, I shouted__,__"Shut up!" before I grabbed the computer and threw it at the wall... everything went dark, and in a faint wispier I heard,_

_ "You will never experience the Joys of Creation."_

* * *

><p>"GAH!"<p>

I jolted up from my bed, drenched in sweat.I saw I was back in my room, my same dark room. It was the same time I woke up last morning. And this time, there was nobody knocking at my door. I rubbed my eyes and moaned I made my way towards my desk to see a note placed upon it.

What was written on that note as follows:

_Shinji, _

_ I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, or how long the feds decide to keep me. I may spend a few days at he boarder as you ordered me, so I'll be off either the next day or after Operation Phoenix is over. I'll be in Ar-Wa for most of today before packing up. You should come visit me at the base. I'm sure its perfectly safe... but otherwise, just don't go hurting yourself while I'm gone._

_ Your Friend, Xian._

I groaned to myself in frustration,

"Another bad dream... and now this?" I said to myself, I went and put on my same robes plus the claws for both of my four talons, hands and legs,

"I need to speak to the Elders anyways... Maybe it'll be a good experience... it's been months since I was last down there."

* * *

><p>Behnam sat in his desk, looking over his paperwork. He's been up the whole night looking over towers and towers of paperwork. Paperwork that Lord Shen has mailed to him and requested them to be filled at quickly as possible. The papers themselves mostly dealt with construction, just by looking over blueprints that Shen left the Elders, it was known that Shen had big plans for Tapanistan, or what could be said to be little more then impossible goals, dreams made up by a mad peacock without any sense of scale.<p>

Indeed, the very nature of Tapanistani politics has been warped since Shen's arrival. What was once boring and quiet meetings in basements, what little more then clubs at the time for planning revolution or just being with friends turned into a bureaucratic mess. Behnam only had to look out his window to see the large Federal Battleship in the far distance to see that Shen wanted to turn this middle of nowhere into the next federation. Most of the people that Behnam would meet with saw this as a bad thing. The non-humans in particular where worried about their very lives. Hearing rumors and tales of Federal brutality and oppression of non-humans would reasonably scare anyone. He could say that either Shen was an idiot for letting the Federals turn the Principality into a protectorate, or a unsung genius.

He knew that Shen had his reasons for bringing in the Federation to the fairest side of Shenzhou. They had the technological knowledge long lost in these lands, technology that was almost alien to most people of the surface. Almost masquerading as pure magic even! Food, Bahnam knew for certain, was just around the corner, anyone would come to the conclusion that the Federation had some sort of technological magic to grow food, because how would they survive living underground without any sunlight or rain for almost a thousand years?

And it wasn't just knowledge that the Federation held, it was their military might that also would be both a blessing and a two edged blade. Things such as guns, tanks, and transport wasn't out of the ordinary for the land. But the Federation held something ancient within their arsenal, and something extremely powerful. The large flying ships was the obvious clue to their prowellness. But it wasn't just their ships, it was also what they could hold, Behnam has heard stories of giant iron men that fought on their side. These iron men, called "Mechs" were giant robots controlled by pilots, sort of like a helicopter or a tank. There was also something called a "Exoskeleton" in the Federal arsenal. Behnam specificity remembered Lord Shen talking about these walking machines, he was the most potentate supporter of these mechs. Most mechs usually stood a one story high, the same height or a average house, and exoskeletons would usually be the size of a large male tiger, about 263 cm in height.

These mechnoids became a valuable weapon against the Kung Fu animals of the Sovereignty. It was these mechs that made humanity and lesser races equal to there more powerful and larger counterparts. Humans and other creatures didn't have the "Magical" powers that these master animals had at their disposal. And Lord Shen was the first person to point out this flaw in those not versed in the "Qi". It was Shen first hand that told the council that Chi doens't even exist, but rather the so called "Force" was apart of a system called a "Noosphere". Not that Behnam understood what Shen was teaching, Behnam and many like him was after all a man not versed in "science", to the dismay of Lord Shen.

The phone on Behnam's desk buzzed, "Elder Behnam, there's two people who want to see you."

Behnam answered the phone, "Who?"

"Eh... The embassy of the Federation.. Uh... What's your name again... Ya Jiangzuo and Elder Delaram."

Behnam sighed in annoyance,

"_What does she want now?" _He thought to himself, but he already know her intentions. A small grin formed across his face,

"Send them both in."

As the two walked into his office, he could see that the two was arrogated by the presence of one another. The military dressed man, ambassador Ya, wore a black trenchcoat with a big cap. His uniform was clean and trim, he was also quite skinny. Bahnam couldn't get his facial features as Ya wore a tan gas mask with black tainted eye sockets.

"Elder Bahnam," He said in a surprisingly low voice, "Why to you give me the displeasure of being in the same room as this rude woman?"

Delaram, a slim and tall Ibex who's horns screeched out in glorious awe grunted at Ya, crossing her arms in displeasure. She wore a rather stuffy tan robe and a green scarf around her neck. She, unlike many in Shenzhou and much like Lord Shen himself was a Pure Anthro. Those non-humans who was almost indistinguishable from humans with their bipedal anatomy. Aside from her hooves, large horns, and goat face. She was in the same form as a human, even having human breasts and hands... with three fingers and a thumb. What was strange to Bahnam was the fact she had such large horns.

"These 'Federals' are harassing people in the streets!" Delaram yelled

"Talk to the mayor about it." Bahnam retorted.

"I've tried, he just ignores my request to step up security. I have to come to you, because apparently, these federal soldiers marching in our streets are immune to our code of justice! They don't follow our laws! That's why I came to you to put a stop to this!"

Ya shrugged and pffted, "Just some rouddy troblemakers. No need to be worried, our military police have the upmost care for the people of this city. Be that man or beast."

"Beasts." Delaram said in air qoutes, "You see my point?"

"You didn't make a point." Ya retorted.

"No I didn't, you made it for me."

"You said 'My Point' not 'Ya's Point', your point is meingless beucase you have none."

Bahnam interputed, "I see the point, can we just get along for a second and dicuass the meaning of why you two came here in the first palce?"

Ya took a set on one of the sofas in the office, he crossed his leg, "Indeed." he said.

Delaram sighed in frustation and walked up to desk and planted her hands onto the dark wood, "My point being that the Federals are already harrasing people in the streets, the people in the markets are affaid to do business with these mooks walking about! I came here for the safety of my people, may that be human or non human, and their fears are alerady being realized as we speek! I can't secure the hearts and minds of my people if thay have no faith in this government."

"And you propose? Look, I realize your trying your best, and so am I." Bahnam said calmly.

"I know your not trying your best. All you've been doing is playing on Shen's good side. What has HE done for the security of this city, or as a matter of fact, this country? Last time I looked, he's sitting in his castle on the hills watching his kingdom starve. And now he wants the Federals to do his job for him?"

"More than you would know." A dark voice said behind her, she turned around to see...

* * *

><p>"Shen." Delaram said in shock. I walked over to her and the desk, my talons clanking on the wood. My arms relaxed behind my back, I gave the goat a glare from my red eyes,<p>

"And what was that about me? You don't seem to realize the weight on my sholders, the responsibilities I have to endure to keep this nation safe. Delaram, maybe you should get the bigger picture before you come to your conclustions about me."

Delaram eyes started to shake, her brown fur around her face became sweaty,

"Yes, your majasty." she bowed.

"She's just frsutated with things going on these days." Bahnam defended.

"We're all frustated, Bahnam." I retored, "But that doesn't mean we should jump to irrational concusions. And Delaram, I will have a word with the Federals on the subject of harrasmeent of my citizens. Now, Begone with you."

She bowed again and left the room, closing the door. The man on the sofa clapped, "Good show, your magesty. Women in the affars of men, right?" He shrugged.

I glared at him, studying him, and set my gaze upon the elder.

"I didn't see your chopper come in." he said supprised.

"No, you didn't."

"I wasn't expecting you to visit."

"I have some matters for you to attend to. I want you to tell Defense Minister to focus his forces around the cities and villages. I have the papers dealing with the matter." I handed him a folder full of military orders.

"What about the countryside?" he asked.

"I have that in consideration. General Xian has that under his wing. The Defence Force, with the Police will have the cities defended. I'm having our forces focused around our bases for their training and evaluation."

"Indeed, our military advirors should be here from Hajin in two days." The federal man said.

"Still..."

I interupted him, "We have him.".

"Who?

"Lord Fahran."

Bahnam raised an eyebrow, "In custody?", he asked stupidly.

I shook my head, "No, we have his position. He's hiding in an old temple."

"Temple? You don't mean a Temple of the Holy Monarchs?" He groaned, "Coward. Hiding in a holy place."

"Your doubts about me are false." I said.

"That may be true... but any damaged caused to the temple could anger the Monarchs. I can see what caused this drought."

I decided to keep my religious digression to myself, it was useless explaining to these people that their gods doesn't exist. I didn't bother telling him who the temple belonged to, the so-called Dragon Goddess of the Night, one of the Holy Monarchs who created the known universe through marriage with the God of Day, the King of Light. From what I knew, the two joined in union to create the world and play as guardians of the mortal world. The Sun and the Moon watched over the world, so to speak.

The Goddess of Dark controlled the weather, deciding whenever it would rain or not. Which explains the drought. Complete nonsense, it reminded me of my time back in Shenzhou when I was forced to pray and pilgrimage to the tributes of the "Shens" and their Shamans in fancy temples. Magicians, Sorcerers, and Soothsayers alike seemed to control every part of normal life. Traditions all built on lies... or in a better term, half truths.

I turned to the Federal man who only watched us in silence. If it was something I knew about him, it would be a long talk.

* * *

><p>A crude panda dummy stood in the sandy fields, another few was hidden among large rocks and shrubbery. Down the field was a large mech, it was armed with a long range bolt action cannon with high explosive rounds on its left arm, using its right arm as a shield. The machine was as large as a normal house, its form large and heavy. The cockpit was built from within the machine, its large red eye on the upper torso. The robot didn't have a head, as the head part was built into the upper torso. Its legs was also large and square.<p>

"Target, Northwest, bearing 50°" Said the officer via radio.

The machine turned its body towards the bearing, it used its right arm as a biped, the pilot calculated the target's position, taking wind speed and bullet drop into consideration.

"Mark!"

The pilot fired a round, and it hit its target with explosive prevision. The Shockwave of the large explosion shook the grounds a bit, and as the dust and smoke cleared, the Panda and the rocks that stood were now fine powder.

"Target, 70° NE."

"As you can see, Lord Shen. The HAKF-107 was originally built to deal with large KFMs such as rhinos and elephants from a distance." Said the army demonstrator, we sat under the shade watching the federation showing off its equipment. Most of the armed forces here where under training exercises to prepare for Op. Phenoix.

"But even with its limitation with its large size, this unit can also deal with CQC situations effectively if needed. The HAKF-107 is heavy artillery support mech that can he dropped off by helicopter to its destination. Mostly on higher grounds. This model is based off a older and more lighter design produced by the Federal Arms Factory which was established in 981 AH. The old model, the retired HAKF-100 suffered from mechanical failures under too much pressure on its legs. Also it was prone to computer failures during prolonged fights.

"This unit here is part of the 101st Calvary Division, Tactical Anti-Kung Fu Heavy Support Section 12."

The mech continued to fire its rounds, and for myself, I honestly could say I was board of the expo. But nevertheless I made it my goal to examine the flaws in these machines. I had to admit it was a amateur in engineering, that's why I had Abdul-Bari and Hotak, the Minster of Weapons Development take notes for me. I had to admit, the two were much savvier then your average Tapanistani. I was curious on how they gotten so much knowledge from what little resources they had. Both of them were veterans from the Jihad, Hotak himself was responsible for the creation of our own mechs, as old and rusty as they were at the time, they were effective against the pandas.

From what I knew about Hotak, he was a quiet man who usually keeps to himself, as I looked over towards him, he wore a blink face, his eyes brown and his hair grey. He was rather old, being from what I guessed around seventy years old. He was mostly focused on his notes, and at times asking questions. I could honestly say that I've learned quite a bit from him, and from his personality, I liked him quite a bit. He didn't have a taste for nonsense and he was effective with his work. With his personal life, he refused to talk about it. He was more or less completely professional.

And Abdul-Bari, who was just as cunning in his work, was a effective manager. To call him a workaholic would be an understatement, he enjoyed his line of work. So much so that he taken the job of running multiple departments. His work certainly shows as the mining production has been better then average. None of the workers or miners complained about their conditions, everyone was satisfied with their work. Whatever unions that existed hardly ever complained, and when they did, their grievances were solved in an instant. The human workers did their jobs much better then my wolves, who to be fair, weren't built to do labor. To put it nicely, they're natural grunts and roughnecks.

To create a worker's union was pointless, everyone seems to be getting paid the usual wage. I had no idea how Abdul does it, But I can't complain. I only wish I could say the same about the elders, who I started to dislike over the months. Much of them were still superstitious, blaming the drought on divine anger. Half of them were corrupt, taking control of their local economies and rationing food to themselves. The police was divide on their loyalties for me and the elders, in some cities across the county, the police is little more then glorified thugs taking what they please and taking advantage of free goods through extortion. Worse of all, the Royal Defense Force was mostly made up of young peasants with little to no loyalty to me nor anyone, most of them were druggies waiting for their next hashish. Next thing you know, they desert and become bandits. Needs a complete revamping. And don't get me started on the "Navy", which was basicly made up of just one hot air balloon. I heard an old tale of an old dictator of the ancient world had entire army command purged. If things don't improve, I might have to take his path.

But on a more positive note: It was my wolves and the Mujahideen that became the most reliable in service. Both of them have quite a bit of experience under their belts, they didn't disobey orders and remain loyal to me in good faith. I was only glad I wasn't living in dirt tunnels and caves under the mountains, pissing in cans and sleeping on rocks with little more then sleeping bags.

I was under a nice shade watching the expo, the temperature was just as hot as it was for days. The sun was once again bristling and the desert sands under my talons was absorbing heat. Being albino, I had to keep myself out of the sun as much as possible. I lacked in dark pigment melanin that most normal people had, thus making me more exposed to the sun's ultraviolet radiation that in turn could severely burn the skin under my feathers. It also didn't help that I had sight problems, the targets of the mechs were burly to me, I could hardly see the wind farms down the fields. Everyone would subject making me wear glasses, but I always refused the suggestion. It would just make me look like a dunce. I hear about these contact lenses, but even then, I'm not too big on putting things in my eyes.

Latter a few tanks rolled up to the fields to take some pot shots. Latter the two gunships made their strafing runs. And before I knew it, the expo was over and I was invited into the battleship itself, the ship that belonged to General Xin. The halls of the ship was cramped, made out of blueish metals along the walls and floors. The crew slept in small bunkbeds and the main deck at the top of the ship was just a brutal. The captain's chair was made out of red leather with wood stock, extravagant compared to the steel chairs in other parts of the ship. Most of the crew were relaxing around the ship, may that be from within or outside the confines of the ship itself. Outside the ship I noticed the off duty federals kicking around a black and white ball across a open field with two nets facing each other, I have learned that this was a game that they called "Football". It was almost like another similar game I once saw children of the nobility play back in Gongmen City, but they called it Cuju.

I finally made it to the captain's quarters of the stern after a long hour tour. The room was alien compared to most of everything else. Everything was of a greenish color with a bit of tan and dark brown. Everything seemed to be made out of fine wood and elbony. There was three luxurious chairs with one larger one split between a smaller table. A desk was placed in the back next to the room windows where I could see the vast Muhlak desert. The room had a smell of perfume, and everything felt clean. I was offered a seat and I couldn't believe how comfortable the chairs were, as if I was sinking into its cushion. I rested my talons on the arms, rubbing them across its green leathery surface.

"So, how do you like it?" Asked Nikolai, pulling out a cigarette from his coat. He sat on the chair across from me and placed his boots on the small table. Behind him was a shelf full of books that left me in awe. I wonder if Xin has ever read any of them? I assumed not.

"I've never seen anything like this room... its seems so classical," I said, "Is this the usual design of the Federation?"

"Indeed, though our style isn't too much different from the rest of Shenzhou. The architecture of this room is what like you said, Classical. It comes from an ancient style that existed back a thousand years ago. Its funny actually, we've been using the same style for hundreds of years with little to no deviation."

"I love it." I said, thoroughly impressed.

Akim sat close to me while Xin stood looking outwards by the window. With us was a robot servant, it was a large machine with a cylinder body and small legs. On top was a large faint red dot inside a glass globe.

"Can I offer you anything to drink, sir?" It asked in polite robotic voice.

I looked back behind it to see a table full of alcoholic beverages and foods, I frowned and looked back at the tall robot, "Do you have any soda?" I asked.

"Soda?" Xin laughed.

"Yes, Soda," I retorted, "You know, soda, in a can? That blackish, bubbly stuff made out of carbonated water, high fructose corn syrup, caramel color, sugar, phosphoric acid, caffeine, citric acid and natural flavors? Or better yet, do you have any diet soda?"

"Indeed we do, sir." The robot said enthusiastic, "Your choices are Tang or Youxiu brands, both in diet."

"I'll have the Tang."

"Right away sir!" The robot went over to the table, turning to face the wall and pressed a button. The wall opened up to revile a silver kitchen and a fridge. It grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked back over to hand it to me. I held the red can in my grasp, opening it with my talon finger and put the can up to my beak, drinking it and releasing a stratified sigh.

"Do you have a straw?" I asked.

"Indeed we do, sir. May I fetch one for you?"

"Do please."

Xin gave me a awkward look, raising his brow.

"I'd imagined you having more..."

"Princely tastes?" I interrupted Xin in his sentence, "Everyone always asked me that. Unfortunately, I'm not one to adhere to stereotypes. I don't like the taste of alcohol, it smells like paint thinner, it makes my feathers ruffle and it makes my eyes watery. It's been years since I had a soda, I love soda."

Xin stood surprised, "Okay then. You're a little more then meets the eye. Next thing you know you'll say that you like rock music."

"I'm a big fan of hip hop." I smiled.

"Hip hop, rap? You can't be serious."

"Why? Why wouldn't you like music that's all about empowerment? You'd be surprised how much soul there is in hip hop. But I'm also a fan of Classical music, I think my favorite has to be Valkyrian Classical Music, the romantic kind. Its all about smooth rhythms for me, both are the same in that regard."

"Now that's what I expected... I guess."

I pointed towards the radio in the room after I was given my straw, "Care to put on some music?" I asked.

"Which album do you prefer, sir?" The robot asked.

"Fantasie No. 3 in D minor."

"Ah, it seems that you do have at least some taste." Xin laughed, "But that's not Valkyrian."

"So tell me, Shen." Akim started, "How did you get to know Classical Music?"

"I used to listen to it when I was a child. I'd used to just sit in my room and write books while I was listening to this kind of music. Working in my laboratory, or whathaveyou."

"So, are you fan of Tianxian Classical Music?" Xin asked.

"Shenzhou music? No, total garbage. Its just screechy racket without any soul. May as well bang a bunch of pots together while your at it, or scratch a chalkboard." I said with a frown, drinking from my soda.

Xin responded by nearly choking on his glass of scotch, honestly not expecting such criticism. I'd never seen his eyes that wide before.

Akim on the other hand responded with a cheeky ooh, before butting in: "Now that's just harsh. I need some ointment with that burn."

"My parents never liked me listening to foreign music," I continued, "So I'd always ask my servants to sneak out and find some in the Technate Legation."

"The East Sea Legation? We had an embassy there once." Nikolai said, "That was before the Master Council drove them back into the warren."

"Yes. The legation was one of the few remaining stations for the Masinan Unionist Technate. You know, those thinking machines from the far south? I only wished I could meet one of these machines."

Xin asked the robot for another drink and walked over towards us, "Going back to the topic at hand, I'll ask the first question." He looked towards me, taking a set at the last available chair, "What do you think of our forces? I assure you this isn't the last of our entire armed forces."

I took a sip and said, "While I'm quite impressed with your standing, fascinated even. I must say that even with a million of these battleships and all the mechs in the universe, that won't be enough. You underestimate our enemy. You may see them as sex crazed, jingoistic, and incompetent furries. The truth of the matter is there lies an evil energy within them. They called it the 'Chi' while I have given this energy a better, more scientific term."

"Your Noosphere." Xin Answered, "Can't say I find mystical pseudo science any help to our cause."

"Call it what you will, Xin, but you are not a scientist."

"Neither are you." He retorted.

"Really? What do you think I have been doing for all these years? Why do you think I was banished. Because I killed a few pandas? No, my theory was the reason for this very moment! Every Kung Fu master in all of Shenzhou would of feared of my ideas if they ever knew of its existence. They'll say the same thing that you said, but slander doesn't make your lack of faith any less wrong. Want to hear my first theory? I have found God!"

"God? What do you mean?" Akim asked.

"You're not gonna turn out to be one of those religious 'repent repent' guys, are you?" piped in Akim, "Annoying as hell."

"Uh, no. Are any of your religious?" I asked, the three didn't reply.

"Good, because the God that you may or may not know doesn't not exist in the way that you imagine him to. And if he does exist, he is only a collection of Consciousness energy. The mind is one of the most powerful tool in the universe, it is an tool that can twist the very fabric of time and space. With a powerful enough mind, it can even create life. Do you know why these Kung Fu masters can do the things they do? Jump incredible heights, punch through solid matter and even catch moving bullets with perfect reflex? This is because these creatures are in tune with the earth's Nooshpere, and because of this connection, they can warp it with their collective complexity. Lone individuals cannot tamper with the Noosphere alone, but they can with their collective minds."

"If that's so, then how come humans can't do the same?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out. Humans too have this power, so do I. But this power pails in comparison to the collective abilities of the masters. And even if you form a collective of your own, it won't hold up. This is a problem I have tried to solve for years, and I think I've finally found my solution."

"And what solution may that be?" Xin asked,

"You'll have to wait and see. Let me show you something." I stood from my chair and expanded my train feathers.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Xin said satirically.

"You see these red dots in my feathers? What do you think they are, general?"

"Dots?"

"Eyes." Nikolai answered.

"Yes, you're right. The peacock can use its tail as a defense mechanism to scare off predators, a physiological tactic given to us by evolution. These pigments are not natural, not natural in the pure definition of evolution. The pigments of these feathers were of a rapid evolution rather then a natural one that would take eons to create. You know how I got these eyes? It was when I hit puberty. I would wake up one morning and look into a mirror to find these eyes and since then, everyone I knew feared me. I myself took it with a sense of pride, at the time, I felt unique. But then I realized what caused them, me. I was the one who created this, it was then I went to look for answer. I started with genetics, then I turned to biology, and last I turned to Holism. It was there I found out of my ability to dictate my own evolutionary path out of pure luck. The masters would of called it Chi, or anyone else would of called God's plan. But me, I called it luck."

"And how is this supposed to help us?" Xin asked. The arrogant prick must've had serious ear wax issues.

I sighed and said, "Weren't you listening? Let me explain this in simple terms, The Chi is our enemy, no matter how big or strong your robots, or tanks, or anything you have are, they will adapt to the changing Chi and counter your attacks. Remember the first Awaking War three hundred years ago? The Federation could of easily won the war, a few million troops vs a select few masters? It was only a matter of numbers, but it wasn't just quantity, but the federation also has quality on their side. Would have been easy to win by those two alone, and I wouldn't be here today, talking to you. But the masters were blessed and their Chi grew stronger. Strong enough to shoot down your flying battleships and drive you back underground. You know that the more you fight, the bigger your enemy becomes, and once your enemy grows big enough, you will have no way in defeating them. Once the last Dragon Warrior rises up, all of humanity will be extinguished from the face of the earth! Mark my words, civilization will end, and there will be a dark age till the end of this planet. We need to stop this by beating them towards the final Chi by making a jump start, and catching them while their guard is down. I have my ways to do this, but you'll just have to wait."

I sat back down on my chair, taking the last sip of my soda, "Know one thing, the three of you. You may think you are using me, but the reality is, I'm using you! In order to protect you. That was the deal of the Best Friends Doctrine your president signed years ago. And the Phoenix Treaty also dictates that we have to work together by exchanging resources when needed. As much as both of us hate to say it, we need each other to win this war of survival."

"Survival of the fittest." Akim said.

"Yes, only the strong may survive, and being strong means those who can adapt the quickest. This isn't a fighting match. No... this is a race."

* * *

><p>"You're not certainly what I expected, Shen." Akim said to me with a smile. We were on the deck on the ship, with me sitting on the edge top of a 16"50 caliber Mark 7 gun of the ship. My tail feather dangled off the edge, ruffling from the winds. Long hours has passed and it was only us watching the sun set. The skies were clear, alight in a orange tint. The cool heavy winds from the west collided on my white feathers. From here I had a clear view of the city below, and of the vast valley beyond .

Akim stood on top of the gun house, his hands in his pockets, wearing a scarf around his face. He was a young man, about ten years older then me, I would guess around his early thirties. His face was slim, his cheek bones well visible, brown eyes with short brown hair. He was quite most of the time, always standing behind his father and letting him do the talking. It was a master apprentice relationship they had it seemed. He was always under the shadow of his father.

"No. I'm not." I said.

"Then what are you?" A strange question.

"I'm not someone you would like to be friends with. Tell me, who are you?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in either."

"Then you are just mundane? I can certainly admire that." I said coldly.

I set my gaze back towards the city, and it was there I saw a flying silhouette high above the urban square. It was burly, but I could see two large wings flapping as it circled around the city. And as it drew closer it circled around the ship, slowly decreasing its speed. It was a large creature that wore a dark sliver exoskeleton, its neck and tail was almost like that of a serpent. It used its tail as a rudder, large fins was attached to the end of its tail, and on its back was a round jet engine, a jet pack if you will. If I knew better, I would have thought that it was a real dragon!

It reached the front of the ship and made its landing on the deck on all four of its legs. It folded its wings and walked towards us with a proud strut. It wore a mask plating around its face with red visors around its eyes. Two large gray whiskers hanged from the tip of his nostrils. I was amazed by the muscle movements of its legs alone, the muscle mass was firm and tight. Its body was built for speed and agility, its claws long and sharp as if it could rip a rhino to a million shreds in seconds. Its tail swirled in a curricular motion as it walked.

Akim jumped down from the gun house, the mask of the dragon detracted to revival its gray face. Its teeth was long and sharp, a white mane hanged down its neck and on the back of its head. Even with its fierce looks, it wore a warm smile, it almost made me feel that their was some sort of holy aura around the creature, it was certainly a good feeling.

"Ah, Major Dilong. How was your reconnaissance mission?" Akim said warmly.

The dragon, Dilong, bowed and said, "All quiet on the western front. It seems like insurgent activity has diminished tremendously."

"Hmm, It seems that they're fortifying their defenses then?"

"It seems so, They obviously must of known of our arrival. I'd advise sending drones to recon their positions."

"I'll relay your latter reports to General Xin."

The dragon looked up towards me, giving me a good look, making me feel anxious.

"So this must be Lord Shen?" He asked with a smile and bowed, "You're much more beautiful then I have anticipated. I'm honored to be in the presence of a fellow peacock." I couldn't help but to feel flattered by his former complement, trying to hide my blushing and goofy smile I looked away while covering my face with my sleeve.

"He's a little shy, aren't you Shen?" Akim asked amused, "Come down from there and give the major a pet."

I looked back at the two, hopping down from the gun, "Are you sure?" I asked shyly. To do such to a man of high rank was... alien.

"Go ahead, your majesty, I don't mind." Dilong responded.

He walked up to me and offered his head to me, I lifted my talon and rubbed it across his smooth scaly permaxilla. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't more then happy to meet such a wondrous creature myself, and I decided I wouldn't hold back my smile any longer,

"Your scales are wonderful." I said ardently.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." He responded.

Dilong lifted his head back up and took a few steeps back.

"Humans are the descendents of dragons, and so are peacocks." Dilong started, "Back in the golden ages, before the Great Happening. Three of our species ruled Tianxiania together, we once ruled like kings of the natural world with the right of god. We dragons were the guardians of good fortune and the arbiters of noble power. The peacocks, such as yourself are the representative of honesty and the virtues of benevolent humanity. In the days of old, we kept the balance of nature and brought peace upon the world. The peacocks ruled the skies, we ruled the waves, and humanity ruled the sacred earth."

"Shen here is an atheist." Akim interrupted.

"Oh really now," Dilong raised a brow, "That's a shame."

"Oh, no, no! I don't mean any disrespect." I retorted, "I..."

"That's fine, not bad at all. We all choose what we want to believe, it wouldn't be right of me to dictate your beliefs if it makes you feel happy in the end. God is of course merciful in all of his wisdom."

I was speechless, and a part of me started to hate myself for it.

"I can see where your ideology comes from." I said stupidly.

"Its not so much a ideology as more as its a religion, but I guess you could say that." Akim said.

"The upper world dwellers don't like us." Dilong respond.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"They don't see us as real dragons. They call us demons. A blasphemous irony from those who claim worship us. All those 'dragon' statues you see across Tianxiania? False idols to false gods. But we of the underground have known the truth, and that truth is that the idols of this world represent unholy chaos. The opposite of order, they claim that we are demons only fit for cleansing while it they themselves that worship demons and heretics. Master Oogway is a false prophet who brainwashed the lands for his own gains. We the Federation are the cure for such evils."

"I knew that much." I said.

"Then you would know that his so called 'Kung Fu' is only a plagiarist copy of an ancient art that has existed for eons. It has as much legitimacy as this so called Sovereignty."

"I should interrupt and give Dilong a proper introduction." Akim said.

"Ah, how rude of me, of course. I am Major Dilong Wu of the 7th Special Air Reconnaissance Regiment, part of the 5th Federal Army, Hajin Tactical Theater."

"I'm glad to meet you, major." I said, "This is the... first time I've ever a real dragon. I'm honored."

"Well then," Dilong yawned, stretching out his wings and tail, "With permission, I would like to get some R&R till tomorrow's big operation."

"You are dismissed, report back to me at 0700 hours."

"Yes sir. It was an honor to meet you, Lord Shen." Dilong bowed and took off back into the skies, landing near the tents on the ground below. Akim turned back to me, "Looks like you're going back to your lair?"

"Hmm, if its okay with Xin. I'd like to stay for the night."

"I wouldn't advise that." Akim said coldly, "You're better off staying at one of your own bases."

"And why is that?"

"For your own safety."

I sighed, saddened, "I see then... One more thing."

"Yes?"

"You think you have any hip hop albums lying around on this ship?"

Akim raised an eyebrow, "Rap? I may have some old albums laying around... Hope you like MK Vic's songs."

"Tianxian Hip Hop? Hmm... I'm more of a fan of underground hip hop, " I sighed, "But I guess that will have to do..."

* * *

><p>The large room of the cafe was cold and desolate. Abandoned and covered in a blue darkness. Xian stared at the mug that was filled with untouched water, dozing off to himself. The table he sat next to was decayed and old. Colored in a dark tan. The once refreshing wines of the cafe was dried and shriveled by the drought with only plain water to satisfy his thrust for escape. The once bustling nightlife of the cafe was now replaced with only the silence of crickets and the passing of headlights, and the roars of armored cars. The drought, combined with the appearance of the Federation brought a shadow upon Ar-Wa. A still shadow of maundering depression.<p>

What upset him the most was that Shinji didn't come to visit him during his time at the military academy. Nor did he come to see him anywhere else, while he expected as much, he still felt disappointed.

He helped himself to the water, the bartender belonged to the Qala family. A family that he knew quite well, well enough to let him stay for free in one of the cafe's vacant rooms. He knew of the bartender, Shah Qala. The wife who worked as a school teacher, Gul-Jan Qala, and their only son, Asa Qala.

Shah was the manager of the cafe, a cafe that has been apart of his family for generations. Even before the Panda Regime. He was a kind, middle aged man with a slightly hunched back, a long beard, and he always wore brown robes everyday. Gul-Jan was a woman that Xian considered a close friend since his visit to her school. Xian himself was, whenever he got the time off, was the most entertaining part of the school hours. He was well liked by the children of the school, who aged around 6 to 12 for the most part. It was either playing tag out in the courtyards or telling made up and real stories of his war victories. And of course, he also told the story of Shen in a redeeming light. There was an irony in all of it, Xian couldn't help but notice that Shen was well despised by the school children for forcing them into these new schools. The children would rather be doing other things then listen to adults talk down to them. Either being with other friends or causing trouble in the city.

Xian remembered Shen's speech on freedom. Which made things even more ironic. Shen spoke highly of free autonomy and yet he internationalized education and forced the children of Tapanistan to be crammed into small buildings. But Xian knew that it was for the good of the children, and he liked to think that Shen would have hated himself as well if he was put into the same position. It was funny how much Shen and Asa had so much in common. It was always Shen that disobeyed his mentors and masters to go on some soft of adventure outside the palace walls. Something that was put to an end by the start of their teen years. Xian was always the one to bring Shen into trouble, his gang of wolves would run across the busy markets of the city and pilfer what they could. And Shen was always dragged into their mischief, he would ask for books and in return his clan went out to the farthest parts of the city to steal books of various topics such as science, philology, and old world philosophy.

Those said gangs he used to run with were now his comrades, brothers and sisters in arms.

Long after their banishment from Gongmen, Shen set their coarse towards Tapanistan, by boat and then by foot across the fields and mountains of Shenzhou. Stopping at the Federal protectorate of Hajin and traversing the ashlands of Hubei, and finally into the valleys of Tapanistan, where they fought their Jihad against the Pandas once more. Tapanistan, once called the Xinzang Provenceby the regime, was a fief of the Panda Empire. As one of the largest and most powerful states in the union of Shenzhou, the Panda Empire was the pillar that held the Sovereign together since its creation over 800 years ago, when the lands were once a wasteland of deserts and bandits till Oogways ascension into a state of enlightenment. The Sovereignty was ruled for centuries by the Panda Clans and of the Royal Panda dynasty, until the Terrible Awaking of Humanity when the Federation and the Republic rose out the grounds like worms to retake Shenzhou with their battleships and weapons of awesome power. Even if Oogway and the Masters drove mankind back into the pits of hell, the mandate of the panda clans was forever lost to the other races. Now, a goose sits on the Sovereign Throne along with the water buffalo clans by their side.

But even with the lost of the throne, the Panda Empire still ruled with supreme power. It was the pandas who had control of most of the way of life in Shenzhou. They controlled the markets, they controlled politics, and they controlled the sovereign armies. The pandas only bowed to the Masters of the Balance of Nature, those who where masters of Kung Fu.

Shen has told Xian to ignore the stories of Kung Fu, knowing that it was a fake. But in Xian's mind, he wasn't too sure what to think about the subject. He himself was trained in marital arts, nothing of the sorts by the masters, but enough to be effective. He didn't really see the problem of Kung Fu itself as he only saw it as a means to an end, a school of training and mastership. But he did understand its use by the clergy to uphold their religious teachings and its means to dwell into the magical arts.

_"Nooshpere..." _Xian thought to himself, It was a word that Shen used time and time again to explain just about anything. He was told time and time again that there was no such thing as magic, no such thing as the divine, and no such thing as force. There was only imagination. Xian still to this day never understood what that meant. Xian was a sharp wolf, but he could never be on the same level as Shen, and in a way, he only saw this as a good thing. He knew that there was bliss in inferiority.

Xian heard the sounds of talons tapping upon the wooden floors of the cafe, soft tiptoeing that echoed across the room. He looked towards the footsteps to see a peacock emerge from the darkness. In his heart he hoped that it was Shen, but his hype was deminsihed when he found it a second latter it was not Shen. It was a blue, young peacock male who was about the same age as Shen. He wore a brown robe, his eyes was blue and his beak wore a warm smile. The train that trailed behind him was that of a normal peacock, blue and green pigments. This young, feminine peacock was just like any mundane peafowl with little to no special details.

"Xian, I didn't think you'd be up this late?" He said in a light, warmly voice, "Having sleeping troubles?"

Xian sighed, "I'm fine, Sepehr... just thirsty is all... got myself a drink."

"Shen didn't come again, did he?"

"No... he didn't."

Sepehr pulled up a seat, resting his hands on his lap and crossing his legs,

"I'm sure he had his reasons for not coming." he said.

"That's what I'd like to think to myself every time he decides not to come out of his prison." Xian sighed again, "I hate him sometimes, it makes me angry Sepehr. I try to help him as much as I can muster, but he just shuts everyone out and pushes any attempt for you to let him out. I've said before he was loved by his parents, but the demons inside him convince him he wasn't loved by anyone. I don't think he even sees me as a friend. Just someone that pushes him around. I don't know how much I can take it... and I don't know how much more punishment he can take."

"He's just stressed out. He's a prince, that means he has responsibilities. He was probably meeting with the Federals. Trying to keep them in line."

"I guess your right. I give myself too much hope."

"Hope is a good thing to have. You need something to hold on to when things get dark. When you have nowhere to go and you are alone. Hope is the one thing that keeps up going."

Xian looked back to his mug, a tear dripping down his furry cheek,

"The things I've done for him... To keep him hopeful. Things were so much different at home, back when we were a family under one tower. I miss home, Sepehr... I miss it a lot."

"It must have been terrible to be banished... after... I won't bring it up, I'm sorry that I did."

"You used to have a home too, right?"

"Yes, in the Empire to the west, I don't like talking about my old life. I left to leave that all behind, I wanted to be an adventurer. But I end up finding myself as sex slave in a harem. I owe a lot to Shen, he freed me and the other peacocks from that terrible duke. He was so beautiful when I first lay sights on him, his white feathers... naked and free to behold... He was like an angel that came to liberate us from our prison."

Xian laughed, "Yea, he's certainly a showoff. I would know, he called me a prude."

Sepehr laughed and smiled, "Yea, but now here I am, a caretaker for this bar, I've decided to settle down here and end my short lived career. The Qala family welcomed me with open arms, and I couldn't leave since then. I feel in love with this city. This land. I wouldn't leave it for anything in the world."

Xian took a sip from his mug and smiled, "So, how was work today?"

"Had some trouble with a few rowdy Federals. Since they arrived, things in this city just became more interesting. They started harassing the customers and demanded free wine, they said they deserved it for bringing 'order and stability' into Tapanistan. They kept taking about this thing called 'socialist reconstruction' while they acted like drunken boobs. Shah was able to have a word with their commanding officer, but he demanded that Shah give him some free drinks before he would restrain his men. Shah gave them the last bottles of wine and they left."

"So that's why there's no wine, bastards."

Sepehr laughed, "Bastards indeed. So you're going to kill Lord Fahran tomorrow?"

"I'd prefer to bring him to justice, but knowing him and the Federals, I guess so."

"Things gotten a little more peaceful with the people since it was announced that he's using a holy temple as a base. Should of known he had no respect for history."

"Yep. Fahran is a real son of a bitch, and I'm going to be the to take him down."

Sepehr got up from the table, "Well, I'm going back to bed, you should too."

"The operation doesn't start till tomorrow midnight, Why waste all my energy for a boring day?"

"Well, don't you have work to do?"

"Nah, I got my second in command doing the extra time."

"So your not just being lazy?"

Xian laughed, "Nah, its all good."

"If you say so Xian, have a good night."

"You too Sepehr."

As Sepehr went up the stairs to his room, fading into the darkness, Xian took a last sip of his water and then looking back at it,

"Good...:"

* * *

><p>It in the late afternoon that Xian woke and walked the streets an Ar-Wa. It was another hot sunny day and the streets were populated by rolling carts and rusty cars. Federal armored cars and trucks roamed the streets, colored in a tan to mach the lands. Each of the cars that Xian saw drove recklessly, taking tight turns and accelerating at high speeds. The dust from the wheels and the smoke of the exhaust pipes filled the once somewhat clear air of the city. Each car made a loud roar as they accelerated.<p>

On his way towards the Royal Defense Force Academy, he saw Federal MPs patrolling the streets, acting as traffic observers. Their tan trench coats covered in dirt, and their masks hiding their humanity.

Most of the buildings in the city was brown, square, and boring compared to the buildings and houses of Shenzhou. Made out of stone and steel, much of the buildings were dull apartment buildings. Things these days were much better then what it was like back during the Regime, in those times it was nothing but mud houses and deprecated shacks. Nobody had cars, nobody had any clean drinking water. In those days you'd have you walk down the river to get you bucket of water, or at least have a well. Water was a private entity, usually owned by gangs making a profit from the misery of the people. Since Shen's takeover, water has been nationalized and almost each house has its own working water system. But due to the lack of ponds and lakes, water had to be used sparingly. Desalination plants are being constructed by the dozen, near the coasts.

To the north of the city was a small industrial park. It couldn't been seen inside the city, but it was well on the outskirts. Production there dealt with automobiles and other necessary needs. Of course, all under government control. Aside from food production, half of the economy was under government control. Owned by small government monopolies, these companies were used to jump start the industries of the nation.

Xian finally reached the Academy after walking a few blocks. A few miles. The building was much like every other building in this city, square and boring with no special detail aside from the signs. The Academy was where most of the military affairs was preform. On the parking lot laid from cars to small brown tanks made out of simple metals. Across the street was the Tribal Hall, the once capital of the Regime now under the control of the elders. The main building of the Royal Government. Most of the government departments was stationed there.

Xian panted, wiping the sweat from his fur. He sighed, knowing its was going to be a long wait before the big night.

* * *

><p>"War's boring." Said the private as he sat inside the cool caverns of the deep valley, "Recon is boring."<p>

Dilong ignored the private, setting his gaze down towards the large opening in the valley, a fork in the paths of this deep and long valley. The rest of his regiment was scattered across the cliffs, over-watching the hidden temple safely placed inside small caverns. It was these same caverns that Shen and his army used during their rebellion against the Regime. And it was the same caverns once again that the rebels would use as well. The entrance to the temple was well concealed, hidden alongside bushes and rocks, the large tip of the fork looked like any other part of the valley.

The rebels below didn't seem to notice the regiment, they didn't seem to know their base was compromised. But they fortified their positions nonetheless. There were other bases scattered across the country that much more fortified this this small base. If they focused all of their attention to one main base, they would of reviled its importance. Dilong only assumed that the wolves found the main base by accident rather then some sort of brilliant observational skills. He couldn't say he had much faith in Shen's wolves, nor of his human forces. But if they could win aginest Pandas, they should do fine. But its not much of a achievement to beat pandas or any sort of the Panda Empire.

When his forces got view of the rebels, most of them were non-humans. Mostly armed with spears and bows with the occasional AT weapon. They wore rusted metal plantings across their bodies, large black bears were the meat of their forces. The goats were used for long mountain strikes, and had their flying vultures who would recon the surrounding lands. It seemed like the rebels were of a anti human movement, and a bit xenophobic. Bit like a pan-anthroist version of the Federation.

"I didn't sign up to be sitting in some cave in the middle nowhere!" Dilong heard the private complain.

"You don't join the military to go on vacations, idiot." Another solider yelled.

"It's a nice view," Dilong said, facing the resting troops, "Plus it's nice and cool under the shade."

The soldiers made their home inside this cave with a few beds and some tables and of some crates full of soda and rations. It was practically a camping trip. But that's what you get being in the reconnaissance section.

"Hmm. Guess you're right, Sir. It's just that I, being drafted into the army, being part of the special forces I was expecting to go toe to toe with some of those crazy Kung Fu animals. Shit... It almost feels like I'm living in a cartoon! Do you guys ever stop and think how stupid the world is?"

"All the time, you're not anything special." butted in another trooper.

"Just saying. You ever think what it was like back in the old world? Where everything made sense? You didn't have any eh... furries back then. It was just Pavoians, Dragons, Humans, Lupians, and some other guys. But now... You get all these ugly critters running around doing some strange things. God forbid, there's actually some people who find these things sexually attractive."

"Like who? You?" another private laughed, "Jin, is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Goddammit, Not me!" Jin yelled,"Do you think any rational person would find these furries attractive? What am I, a lunatic?"

"Yeah. Plus, you're in the furry closet."

"Well, I'm not! Major; didn't you meet the Prince? Shen?"

"Yes I have, Private." Dilong said.

"What was he like?"

"He was more then I expected. He was younger then I thought. A very tired... and sad looking young lad. He was quite white, white as snow covered in ash. Had a dark presence to him. I was expecting him to be arrogant, but he surprised me, he was more like a shy school boy then a psychotic child killer."

"Child Killer, what makes that so special for him? There's plenty of Masters that killed more people then he has... must have pissed off someone important."

"The Duke Cao I think," Dilong walked over towards the table and lied down in the shade, "A very influential duke inside the Gongmen Kingdom. Gongmen at the time was a buffer, a kingdom within the sovereignty that had a lot of autonomy. The kingdom was founded by a Badshah general during its imperialist times. Gongmen was a somewhat failed attempt in colonizing Tianxian, the Empire lost contact with Gongmen and the general held off the invading sovereignty until he beat then into submission. Since then they agreed to keep Gongmen independent. Since then, just about every power had its hand in the kingdom, Tianxian, the Republic, the Masinan Machines and the Sovereignty. I can't really say what the true causes was that got Shen banished. It wasn't the genocide, it was something much more complicated. He butchered one of the duke's fiefs and then went after him. Shen thought he could prevent the Panda Empire from annexing Gongmen into its boarders, but it failed in the end. The Pandas had their sights on Gongmen for a long time, the Pavoian and the Peacock Clans never got along with the Pandas. They feared that Shen would of let someone else annex the Kingdom. Most likely it was the Republic that Shen wanted to join. Panda's can't have that... and to be honest, neither did we."

"The Republic broke off after the Federation reformed." said the private.

Dilong nodded, "Yes, they did. Ideological reasons. The Federation wanted a strong nation to lead humanity back into the Golden Ages, those in the Republic has another idea. They chose anarchy over order and stability... It would be best for our commanders to watch Shen carefully. With his past, that makes him an unfavorable ally."

Dilong yawned and stretched out his wings, "I'm a little sleepy, tell Cpt. Lin he's in charge for now."

Dilong got up and walked towards his sleeping bag, "Tell me if anything happens."

"Yes sir." said the Lieutenant.

* * *

><p>It was well after the sun had set in the far east, and the valley was covered in a blue darkness. The skies above were cloudless, and a full moon was on show. The snipers took their positions across the cliffs, looking down at the unexacting insurgents. Only being armed with crossbows and tribal hunting rifles, shooting fish in a barrel. It was like Cowboys and Indians, they thought.<p>

"Alpha One and Two will be arriving shortly. ETA, 10 Minutes." The radio buzzed.

"Copy Wizard. No movement on the target, awaiting orders." Said Cpt. Lin.

"Hold your fire and wait until Alpha teams have reached the AO."

"Copy that."

Lin put down his binoculars and walked over to Dilong, who was still sleeping. He nudged his scaly torso.

"Sir," Dilong slowly opened his eyes, looking towards Lin, "The Operation is a go."

Dilong yawned, his large jaws opening and snapping shut, "About time."

Xian felt a bit unconformable wearing his new mask. It was funny that the Feds had a protective mask for him, a mask for his size. The interior of the heavy helicopter was dark with only a red strobe to light the small confines. The armor he wore was different from the old scale plate he was accustomed to. It was what they called "flack armor", used to deter and resist explosives. The rest of his team, all of them wolves, wore the same armor. He felt like he was wearing an exoskeleton.

The humans across from him sat silently to themselves, federals. The armor they wore was much more practical then that of a normal federal trooper. These operators wore gas mask that concealed their faces, something usual by federal standards. Their eye glowed a green tint. Instead of trench coats they wore all black armor with a badge on their sholders, a winged gear with a white lettering above reading "SSWF". Xian could of only guess that behind those masks were glares. For the mean time, however, they seemed indifferent to their presence.

"Alpha One," The Cpt stood up from his seat, hanging onto the rail above, "Short review. The LZ should be clear by the time we get there, but once you disembark, find cover. Once the AO is clear, we'll enter the caverns. Wolf One will be on point for this mission. Once we are in the caverns, make sure to check your corners and watch for ambushes. We do this right, It'll only take us an hour to find our target and eliminate him."

"I thought we were going to capture him." Xian said.

"Change of plans. What's your nickname again?"

"Wolf Boss."

"Your call sign will be Wolf Boss 1, your squad will be referred to as WB Alpha. Your radio channel is 3. "

"Approaching LZ, ETA 2 minutes." Said the pilot.

"Alright men. Lock and load. Don't fuck this up Wolf 1." said the captain in a stern, yet cool tone.

"Dilong 1, you are clear to engage."

Dilong gave out a satisfied sigh, "Copy that Wizard."

He looked at Cpt Lin and nodded.

"All teams, engage at will!" yelled Lin into the radio.

The gunner of the XA-25 Gunship whistled to himself in astonishment as he saw the valley be lit by tracer fire through his night-vision goggles. It was primitive, but still did what it said on the tin.

"Okay, it's showtime now chaps!" yelled the pilot, before commanding his orders through comms. "Dragon 1 to Alpha One & Two. We will advance and clear the AO. Dragon 2, keep in formation, machine guns only."

The twin bladed gunships dived into the large valley, entering the fray with guns blazing. The rebels below, in full panic, ran into whatever cover they could find. They fired at both the snipers and the heli with their crossbows and rifles, with no effect. One by one, they fell to the gunfire. Their brave, but ballyhooed tactics proved useless against machine guns and aircraft. With little to no resistance, the area fell silent. It offered a macabre sight: The grounds below littered with bodies both riddled with holes and in some cases, literally torn apart by the bullets.

The large helicopters landed close to small stream. It lowered its ramp as it landed.

"Disembark!" Yelled the captain. The airborne troopers rushed down the ramp, finding cover among the rocks and shrubs.

"Watch your sixes." Said the captain.

The two helicopters took off back into the air and made their way outside the valley. The two gunships circled around the tip of the fork.

"Any signs of movement?" Yelled the captain.

"Negative." Said Alpha Two.

"Nope" Said Xian, still getting used to his heavy armor.

The captain lowered his rifle, "Area Clear."

He stretched out his arm and rubbed his neck, "Alpha Team to Wizard. LZ is clear, call off Dragon Team."

"Copy Alpha. Dragon, continue with your patrol around the valley."

"Roger that Wizard, moving on to next waypoint."

As the helicopters left view, the valley, with nothing but crickets and flies, became silent. The captain reached into his pockets and pulled out a red flare and set it off, the sharp light illuminating the area.

"Alright, cheek your things and be ready. We'll be moving into the caverns and then into the temple. We shouldn't face too much resistance, but keep your eyes open when we move in, who knows what could be in there."

The caverns were like a tight maze. As much as anyone would expect, the twisting halls were dark and damp, with a few torches and lamps scattered about. Strangely, there was little to no contacts in any of the cavern rooms. The whole place seemed completely abandoned.

It was well an hour after the team found themselves in an open cavern. The rays of the moon shined through the cracks of the cavern ceilings, giving the opening some light. Across the cavern was a small stone temple, covered by overgrown shrubs and vines.

"Looks like that's our target." Said the Captain, "Strange, it looks empty."

Xian groaned, "What the hell is Fahran up to?"

"A trap I suspect."

"Right." Xian raised his rifle, "Lets advance with caution."

"Lead the way."

The team slowly paced towards the old wooded doors of the temple, still no contacts.

They approached a door. Xian told his squad: "Get ready to breach."

"But... what if he's got a trap behind the door?" a squadmate asked, a bit wary from the strange isolation of the cavern.

Xian snapped back, "Well, we can't just knock on the door and ask him to let us in. Stack up!" Not wanting to waste any more time, the team stacked up to the door, "3...2...1, Breach!"

The federals cracked opened the door, lobbing a smoke grenade. The large member, holding a pump action shotgun kicked down the door, the team moved in through the smoke. Still no contact.

"Clear." Said the breach team, after checking the corners.

"Damn." Xian whispered to himself in disbelief.

The captain gave Xian a angry glare, "Are you sure we got the right place? There's nothing here!"

"Yes! I'm sure he's here!"

"Don't be wasting my time, wolf!" The captain yanked at Xian's collar, pointing his pistol at his skull. The other wolves reacted by pointing their guns at the humans, and the for the humans they pointed in return.

"Because if you are, I'll shoot you myself." the captain snarled.

"Don't be an idiot! Let me go!" Xian yelled, impressed with the strength of such a small human.

The captain was about to say something, when he was suddenly greeted by a light, metallic nudge to the right side of his head. He knew what it was: the barrel of a pistol, and the wielder was none other than a wolf. "Don't do anything stupid now, captain." he hissed.

A few tense moments followed, with everyone aiming a gun at someone else. Nothing but silence.

Eventually, the captain relented and pushed him aside with a frustrated sigh, before walking into the temple. Cautiously, everyone else followed. The temple itself was old and decaying, the age of it could be a 100 or more years old. The temple was full of plant life, over grown trees and bushes. Bugs and small rodents scattered across the floor. The old carvings, being in Tapani were worn out, barely readable. The long halls was lit by torches, giving the halls a soothing feeling of yellow tint.

"Nice place." One of the wolves commented satirically.

"Wish we could just blow the hell out of this trash dump." Another wolf added.

"Finally something I can agree on." commented a federal.

Still no contacts, but one. In a open hall, stood a large statue of the Goddess of Night. She wore robes, had large goat like horns and four wings expanding across the temple hall. Around the hall were large pillars and stone stools. The hall was dark with only faint light coming from the statue. And by that statue was a large, still, armoured golem-like creature, praying.

"Fahran!" Xian yelled, "It was pretty stupid to leave your house door unlocked!"

The team aimed their guns at Fahran. The armored bear slowly turned his head towards Xian, his snarling, strong intimidating face hidden behind a steel mask.

"Xian..." He whispered quietly.

"Looks like I've finally won." Xian said with a grin, "How about you give it up and come with us."

Fahran shook his head, "I don't think so, Xian. Don't mistake me as some sort of puppet for your pretty little brat. No, I won't become a slave to an illegitimate prince."

Xian pointed his rifle at him, "So, Is that the path you want to take? Waste your talents on your own greed?"

"Greed? Look in a mirror! The only greedy one is you! I've let my comrades go, they are far away from here, retreating into the Empire to the west. I realized my cause is hopeless... Even I can't stop the Creation."

"What? What are you talking about?" Xian yelled.

"You don't have the dreams, do you? Those horrible dreams? The end of the world as we know it?"

"Cut the bullshit!" The captain yelled, "Let's shot this fucker and get this over with!"

"Wait!" Xian yelled.

"No. We fight." Fahran pointed towards Xian with a stubby finger, "You and me, to the death."

"You know you won't get out of his alive, right?" Xian asked.

"Yes. But I want the satisfaction of having my hands around your thick neck! Fists only!"

Xian grinned, dropping his rifle to the ground.

"Armor or no armor?"

"Armor on." Fahran said.

Xian shrugged, "Should be interesting. You move first!"

Fahran clinched his iron fists and dashed towards Xian. Xian jumped out of the way and kicked him in the back with his powerful hind legs. Fahran rolled over and quickly got up on his feet, dashing towards Xian again and grabbing him by the neck. One of the federals fired his machine gun at the iron bear, only for the bullets to ricochet off his rusting plate. Fahran threw Xian at the incoming fire, his strong arm lunching Xian into the nearby pillar. The federal was able to jump out of the way.

Fahran then leaped towards the other federals, punching one of the solders to the ground, crushing his head flat with his fist. The gory remains of the solider dripped down his fists. He grabbed the carcass and threw it at the shooting federals. The wolves backed up and watched.

"The fuck are you doing!? SHOOT!" yelled the captain.

With fear in their eyes, the wolves stood silent. "Boss!" one of the wolves yelled towards Xian. Xian got back up his feat, dashing towards Fahran from behind, jumping on his back and placed his grip on his helmet. Fahran let out a loud roar that echoed across the hall. Xian snarled as he forcefully pulled off Fahran's mask to revival his grotesque black furred face. With his claws, Xian swipe Fahran's face, leaving a deep scratch across his right eye and face.

"Aim for the head!" The captain yelled again. By now, everyone who had a gun in their hands was shooting. In the eyes of the soldiers: pragmatism outweighed honorable combat. They couldn't afford to lose Xian, not without hell to pay from Shen. Both the wolves and the humans knew this. They all held their rifles at the read. Shoot to kill. Shoot to kill.

Xian jumped off his back, landing on his knees. As everyone fired, Fahran was able to shield his face with his iron arm. He turned around, facing Xian, his left green eye filled of fury and hate, and his right eye gushed open. He opened his jaw to let out another roar and opened his hands to reveal his sharp claws, the spit from his mouth landing on Xian's cheeks. Fahran leaped and pinned Xian onto the floor, digging his sharp teeth into Xian's neck and his long claws into his chest. Xian snarled and roared back, kicking him in the groin, to ill effect.

The human squads circled around the two, and fired their last rounds into Fahran's skull. Like a knife through hot butter, Fahran's skull was obliterated and his lifeless body collapsed onto Xian, the sheer weight pinning him down onto the ground.

Xian ears ringed form the passing bullets, he sighed and panted, breathless for words.

"Boss!" One of the wolves yelled. The wolves ran over to him to lift Fahran's body off Xian."Are you okay boss?" A wolf asked in concern. Xian looked over to him, eyes wide. He blinked, "Yeah."

Xian turned his head towards the dead federal, laying in a pool of his own blood. A federal hunched next to the body, checking the pulse of the headless body. "Pvt. Lin is dead." He said.

"Fuck..." The captain whispered, "Well... He knew what he was gettin' into. Grab his tags, let's get out of here. We're done. You guys aren't too bad for a bunch of furries."

The federal team left the hall, leaving the wolves behind.

Xian got up, pulled up by one of his comrades. He took one last look at Fahran's dead body, snarled and kicked his bloody carcass, "Stupid son of a bitch." He spat out.

"What do we do now, Boss?" A wolf asked.

Xian sighed, "We go home... We're done here."

* * *

><p>Xin sat by himself, in the darkness of his own office. He turned his himself towards the winds and looked outside, it was raining. With heavy rains and clashing thunder, its seemed like the Goddess of Night was giving thanks to the Federation and of Shen for helping to cleanse her temple of evil. The transports ships came in from the distance, through the low clouds and landing the military area. Large and very round ships, very gray.<p>

He twiddled with his thumbs and turned back towards his desk. A device on his desk buzzed a light sound,

"On, screen." Xin said.

A hologram of a screen expanded before him, and on screen was the General Secretary of Defense. It was of a skinny man, about his age and he looked like a pale skeleton, with little hair aside from his goatee and gray sideburns.

Xin quickly jumped out of his chair saluted, "General Secretary Zhang!" He said with enthusiasm.

Zhang saluted back, "General Xin. I hope that the Tapani region is secure."

"Yes Sir. I have driven out the last of the rebel forces, there are small sections of resistance, but that will die down within the days. Tapanistan is secure."

"That is good to hear, General. Her Excellency would like to congratulate you herself."

_"The President!?" _Xin thought to himself.

The screen buzzed and turned back on, to reveal a rather intimidating but very awe inspiring dragoness. She had the face of a valure, something that is unusual in most dragons Xin knew, instead of scales she wore black feathers that extended across her body, even her wings were feathered. In all honesty, she looked more like a anthropomorphic vulture then she looked a dragon. Her face around her beak was white, wrinkly. Her eyes hazel, and she wore two large whiskers next to her nostrils.

_"Hmm. Its unusual for her to not wear her mask." _Xin thought to himself, _"Her Excellency must be feeling confident to speak in person..." _

Xin bowed, "Its in honor to be in the presence of your excellency." He said with civility.

"Your mission was a success I presume?" She asked in a rather firm voice.

"Yes ma'am. Tapanistan is now secure for the glory of the Federation. There's still spots of resistance, but within the days, Tapanistan and the hearts of its people will be fully secure."

"That is fine news." She said with a smile, "I have a new task for you."

"Yes?"

"You must keep a close eye on the Prince, and make sure no harm comes to him."

Xin resisted an urge to raise an eyebrow, "For what reason?"

"You should already know the answer to that, General. The Foundation has their eyes on him as well, as we speak, the Republican section of the Foundation has sent an envoy of their own to watch over him. You must not interfere with their plans."

"The Republicans, here?"

"Yes, our rivals. Do not attempt to interfere with them. The time for interference will come later. But that time isn't now. The Foundation has our goals in mind, and of that of the civilized world. Again, no harm must fall onto Shen or of the Foundation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am, by your orders."

"Good." The screen buzzed out. Liang came back into view, "General, you must intrench your positions until the burrow tower is built. The Hajin Tower is sending more supplies toward you, make sure there is no interference with its construction."

"Should I send in reinforcements to cover the Hajin regiments? We need to block off VOP from Hajin while the Hajin corps advance north."

"You have the 7th Special Air Reconnaissance Regiment. Send them towards Hubei to secure the sector. Once the Hajin and Hubei Sectors are captured, we can commence Operation Great Dragon."

"Yes Sir. Hail Tianxiania!" Xin saluted.

"Hail Tianxiania." The holoscreen turned to static.

Xin sat back onto his chair, grabbing the glass of wine, turning back towards the window,

"Just what the hell are you planning, Shen?" As he pondered, he took a sip from his glass.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glossary:<strong>

** Aerial Ship:** A resent invention before the Great Happening, the Aerial Ship has made seaborne ships obsolete. Using anti-gravity generators powered by fossil fuels, Airships have the ability to traverse across the air, high above land and sea. In civilian and military use, these ships are able to carry a large amount of cargo with less time then that of a normal airliner. Military airships such as frigates and battleships becomes the pride of the world's nations that are able to develop them. Striking fear into the enemy below or even above, Military dreadnoughts are a sight to behold.

Airships are usually about the same size as their older seafaring cousins. Because of its ability to traverse the skies and land almost about anywhere, Airships become flying fortresses, making them extremely vital on the frontlines. Each class of Airship serves its own purpose. Battleships and Dreadnoughts for the most part serve as heavy artillery providers behind the frontlines, or they can become the object of moral support during daring frontal charges. Frigates provide protection from Airborne attacks from both Helicopters and Attack Fighters.

One such example in history of its use was during the Great War, the Federal War of Unification, and of the more resent Great Awaking. The Airship has gained a dire reputation among the nature loving people of the Sovereignty for its fearful size and raw firepower. The first appearance of the Airship, drilling out of the ground and ripping the lands asunder, burning entire peaceful valleys into infernos has ripped the psych of the Shenzhou people.

The royal armies of the Sovereignty were able to adopt the use of Airships into their fold. Sacrificing firepower and quality for raw numbers. Sovereign ships are usually more eloquent and less utilitarian then their Human counterparts. Usually built in a square shape, Sovereign ships are less adaptable as they can only land on the certain terrain they were built for. Because of the Sovereignty's Luddite philosophy, Airships have been disregarded and underestimated, usually being put aside for more traditional means of warfare such as land and navel.

**Robot:** Automations built to serve its master and work in various fields such as production, construction, medical or personal. Robots are restricted from military service due to the Law of Robotics denying their use to harm another human being.

Robots are viewed by the Sovereignty as demons in metal form, and for the most part are hunted down and destroyed. However, there are rumours circulating around the Shenzhou-Tapanistan region that a wandering Avian is traveling with a band of robots who seem to have disregarded Robotic Law. Both this claim and the means of transport this group may happen to use needs to be verified. But for the mean time, the Sovereignty is treating this as nothing more than a mythical tale.

**Mech:** What was once a rather useless and fanatical invention in comparison to Armored Tanks, only found in science fiction before The Happening has turned into Humanity's most vital weapon against the Sovereignty and its Masters. In military use, Mechs are usually split into three classes, Assault, Support, and Recon.

Mechs can also serve as Exoskeletons to give its wearing a better advantage against a much more stronger and larger Master. Mechs have become extremely useful in combat against Rhinos and other large animals.

The Mech has also brought back an interest in the ancient martial arts of Human Kung Fu. While not seen in the mystical mindset nor in a philosophical viewpoint shared by the Sovereignty. Kung Fu has changed from a useless but entertaining sport into a vital skill used against the Masters. Most Mech pilots know some degrees of Kung Fu, using their skills to help them in combat without the limitation of being tampered by gunfire, something that has made Kung Fu a rather useless and obsolete skill in warfare compared to the gun.

Because of the Mech, various schools of Kung Fu and even a new sport has been born from the ashes of the old.

**Tapanistani Mysticism:** The most practised religion of the Tapanistani people is a pagan theology called "Lunarism". It is the belief that the world was created by the Sun and the Moon, the King of Day and the Dragoness Queen of Night. A form of Moon and Sun worship, daily prayers are taken place to please the the Sun and Moon to keep evil away or bring good fortune to the land. Lunarism is the main religion practised by the Human majority of Tapanistan. The Furry population are much more isolated with branching folk religions dotting the land.

These two beliefs has caused friction and hostility among the Humans and Furries (or "Anthros", as they prefer to be called).

**Panda Empire:** A immensely powerful state within the Sovereignty created by the panda's natural gift in charisma. The royal dynasties of the Empire has ruled as the leader of the Sovereignty for centuries until the last Panda Huangdi was assassinated by a Federal Youxian years after the Great Awakening.

**Dragons: **The Alata Draco, or Dragons, have been since the dawn of time, a useful and idolized race of people. Dragons are a quadrupedal race, ranging from being reptilian, avian or even mammalian in appearance. Before the invention of the Airplane, dragons have been the masters of areal warfare and an extreme importance within society, serving as Kings and Emperors of the nations of old. Much of the old world Terraria was governed by Dragon-based Dynasties. But even with the coming of mass produced flight, the dragon still serves as a cheep alternative to the airplane. Serving for the most part as special attackers and recon under Special Air Regiments.

The Dragon, because of its ferocious looks has gained a sower reputation among the Shenzhou people. Dragons are often used by more radical groups to strike fear into non-humans, flying above small villages and torching them with head mounted flamethrowers.

In a ironic oxymoron with the Sovereignty, Dragons are worshiped by the Sovereign people, though many are able to point out that the mythical Dragons of the Sovereignty are in fact, not dragons but flying sea snakes. This fact has caused many confusion within the fields of theological and anthropomorphic study, though scholars are more likely to refute the "flying sea snake" claims.

Two examples of Dragons is the Sovereign Dragon, Ke-Pa. A Celestial Dragon who guards the Golden, Mythical City of Shuyong (The former Capital of the Tianxian Federation) from those who would seek its treasures for evil insensitive.

The second example, and real-life person is Grand President, Longling Huainian of the Tianxian Federation. A rather unusual and mysterious bipedal dragon of unknown origin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

** Metaphysics**

**Wǔyuè 19****th****, 999 AH (After Happening)**

"Attention all passengers, we'll be arriving in Ar-Wa in just a moment. Please do not remove your seatbelts until the aircraft has come to a stop."

The noise of the pilot announcement woke me from my long nap. It was about time we made it. I didn't know how long I could last going through this boredom. Can't say I'm a huge fan of flying, not on such a large ship.

"Dongji," I heard someone say my name, no other then my professor, "So you are awake!" He said with smile. I opened my beak and yawned, rubbing my eyes and stretching out my arms and the talons of my legs.

"Thank goodness." I said.

My professor, Kai-shek was holding a cup of seemingly warm coffee, he wore a warm smile across his face andunder his right arm was his crutch. He wore a white suit, the same old suit he'd never change out of and yet it never smelled.

"I thought I'd give you some coffee before we get off."

He handed me the cup, and I took a sip, "Thanks, I could use some for the time being."

"How was your nap? Did you look out the window? This place is amazing!" He asked enthusiastically. I turned and looked outside the window besides me to see a brown landscape full of steppes and high mountains with a few villages scattered about. It was nice change from the underground tunnels. But being me, I was always bored and only wanted to get off. I wasn't as enthusiastic as my professor was when it came to going to new places.

Then the small capital came into view, Ar-Wa. A cute and quaint little city in the middle of a desert, with a small river cutting the city in two. I heard that the county was suffering from a drought, and ironically enough the drought went away once the Feds brought about their bio-domes, eliminating the need for such an archaic system as rationing of water. Can't say what's the point of having a bio-dome in a country has already solved it food shortages. But then again, that type of thing wasn't my specialty. I was neither an economist nor some agrarian junker.

What I could say about myself was that I was a woman that didn't seem to care much about anything other then her interests. The things I was good at, I excelled with ease. It's ironic enough, I didn't really like other people, but I did love studying them. It's like being a zookeeper who doesn't even like animals, it's strange, but it's really something I couldn't explain other than an indifferent "I guess".

The ship finally made its landing around the civilian section of the Alpha Zone just a few miles outside the city. The area that surrounded a large federal battleship was home to a stack of metal buildings and barracks, from the view you could trucks, tanks, helicopter and workers running about. And in the skies above a few large cargo ships made its landings and taking off. The area I know, or assumed was once just an empty field and its now an anthill of syndicalists and their contractors.

"Got to give it to the Federation, they know how to develop." Kai-shek remarked.

"It's only nice that we get to see the sun for once." I said satirically.

"I'd say I'm more excited to see this Shen I've been hearing so much about."

"He's the one writing letters to you, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes. He's been an interesting fellow, his theories on what he calls a 'Noosphere' are intriguing. It's too bad that nobody else at the university takes the theory seriously. It certainly has potential."

"Its all metaphysics then?"

"Indeed. With a world insane and insensible as ours, I'm sure Shen's theory in metaphysics holds some truth. Can't you believe that after all these years we've never found the cause to the power of these so called Masters. You'd think we would of found something eventually. But it looks like this Shen found it; at least I hope he found it."

I shrugged, "I hope your instincts are right."

"It's not all about me, it was you who wanted to meet him first hand. Use him in your psychiatrist study and write your paper to the Foundation."

"You shouldn't say that out loud. We're part of a non-government organization, not a cult of stone cutters or masons!"

He let out a scoff. "Nobody will care. It's not as if our club has any trouble with the Federation. Stone cutters would hardly define us. And besides, you're not a member, you're just my student."

He was right, I was one of his favorite students, can't really say why I was chosen. Maybe he just like my personality, the seventy old man wasn't too far off. He was once considered one the best professors in the realm of Psychology at the Zaihaian University until the others within the board decided one day that he was a senile old man after he published his "famous" book, which in itself was blasted by his critics as being "devoid of meaning and holding utterly nonsensical content". How Campbellian of them.

As for me, I was a young and ambitious young Secretarybird girl with a dream of becoming a master in Psychology myself. Or a jack of all trades for whatever suited me. It was also true I wanted to get into touch with this "Lord Shen", a rather pompous title for a foolish young boy. It's a funny thing about boys, they all end up being so arrogant, even more funny was that I could sympathize in someway as I myself had the ambition that very few girls I knew had. Though, I have to admit, he's a genius at the same time. Arrogance and intellectuality – an interesting mix indeed.

"Preparing for final touchdown. Please remain in your seats."

The ship opened its landing gears and touchdown at its designated zone next to the zone's terminal.

THUMP! With a small shake.

"Touchdown complete, Thank you for flying with us by curtsey of the Tianxian Federal Department of Transportation. Please make your way towards the exit in a complete file line."

A bridge from the main terminal stretched out towards the ship's blast door. The passengers and I got up and slowly made our way out of the ship. Through the bridge and into the main terminal which in itself was filled with contractors and workers, robotic and human. The hall itself was large, with steel light green walls. Very slick and yet very utilitarian in the usual modern design.

I stretched out my arms into the air and yawned, and then rubbing my sore white feathered neck. I then tighten the tie of my brown suit and adjusted my skirt. Such a long ride it was and now here I am, I couldn't wait to get outside and feel the famed Tapanistani afternoon winds and of course, the hot sun. It's too bad this terminal was air conditioned; I myself preferred the heat.

Kai-Shek caught up with me, lumping slowly towards me and out of the crowd.

"Don't walk so fast!" Kai-Shek said, "I'm an old man! Can't keep up with you youngsters!"

Down the hall was a scrumpy wolf that wove his paw towards us. He ran over to us and panted. "Professor Kai-shek and Dongji, right?" He asked.

I couldn't help but to smile at the wolf. Even with their pointy faces and sharp teeth, there was something cute about them and their little legs and strange raccoon-like tails. I remembered seeing pictures of wolves in my science text books back when I was in biology in high school, and I could say the wolves in those books looked absolutely nothing like the wolves I see now. And yet, there was something extremely usual about the anatomy of these creatures.

"Cool!" he smiled foolishly, "I was supposed to take you to the... eh... helicopters. Supposed to bring you to the lair."

"The Lair?" Kai-Shek asked.

"Yea... that's where the Prince lives."

"Ah, why the helicopters then? Surely we can just drive there."

"No sir. It's in the mountains, to the north. We're facing a two hour flight from here."

"Now I see then!" Kai-shek turned to me, smiling, "We can go skiing!"

"You're not even in the position to ski!" I retorted.

The wolf laughed, "That would be fun!"

Kai-shek laughed in return, "Just because my leg don't work doesn't mean I can't ski."

I crossed my arms, "No, you can't!"

"Bah, no sense of humor!"

"No, I have plenty of humor, yours is just terrible!"

Kai-shak laughed again. The wolf laughed with him and then he was surprised when Kai-shak wrapped his arm around the wolf's shoulder, "Then this fine young man will just have to take me skiing instead!"

The wolf chuckled a bit nervously now.

Kai-shak said, "How about we three get some food at the bar, I'll pay full way!"

"What kind of food they have here?"

"Eh... kebabs, shawarma and some noodles." The wolf said, "I think we should just get to the helicopters, I may get in trouble if I'm late."

"Nonsense! I think Shen can wait! We should have at least some fun before we get to business! It's been a LONG, LONG ride for us two. Think we deserve some sort of reward! HA!"

Looking at the two, I couldn't help but shrug. After all, it wasn't my life on the line.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" I yelled to myself, pacing around the hanger room and hoping to see my guests arrive. This waiting that I have been doing for the two days have been nothing but suffering from my part. I was waiting to meet Kai-shak for so long, its always been by childhood dream to meet him in person. My life long interspersion was late! And myself, I couldn't blame it on him but rather some idiot fetch boy.<p>

"Emir. It's getting late." A hanger worker told me, "Going to turn off the main power soon."

The human stood behind me, across the hanger halls and wore the usual hazard suit. I groaned and frowned, dismissing the human and forced on my anger. "Well, okay then." He said indifferently and walked off. The overhead lights switched off and I was left in the middle of the hanger in darkness with only tint of red to illuminate the hangar. I didn't really care all that much for that. Being alone in the dark with the choppers and planes, I was still anxious of the delayed setbacks. Things are NOT going as planned, and this made me very, very angry.

But it wasn't the lateness I was angry about. No, it was the fact I spent so much time preparing for his arrival, trying to practice my greetings to the professor. I sighed, closed my eyes tight, arched my shoulder up, and sigh again while opening my eyes.

"Greetings. Professor Kai-shek. We meet at last!" I practiced to myself, my voice too low key.

"No, No, No... I'll look like a fool if I say it that way." I cleared out my throat.

"Greetings Professor! At last we meet!" I paused, saddened.

"Why can't I just act normal?" I said to myself. I decide I'd just sit on the hard steel floor and think about it for an hour. Clear my head. And taking off my robes... I didn't deserve to be warm.

…

Up in the mountains stood upon the peaks was the "Phoenix Lair". A black, steel manufactured fortress standing alone in the snowy peaks. No sense of style.

Our helicopter made its way into the hanger which lied at the bottom of the complex. Watching from the window, a helipad extended out of the hanger where our helicopter would land. After its touchdown, the helipad accelerated back into the hanger. Much like the outside, the walls of the hangar was of a dark steel. Utility helicopters dotted the hanger sector. Very light helicopters made out of new metal with some of them armed with gattling guns and small rockets pads. Two large Federal helicopters also dotted the hangars, 18.17m in length compared to the Tapanstani 39 ft 8 in helicopters. Much sleeker.

The "Lair" itself was what I would guess, rather small. Being I would guess the length of 40 square kilometers, and about five stories high at best. It looked like it was more of a mining facility then that of a manor or a castle as the base itself didn't have any protective fortifications, it would be obvious to say the mountains and the blizzards, taking into account of the travel distance by foot to get to the lair would be its main defense. But one would have to take air attacks to account, I didn't see any gun towers or Anti-Air defenses in the blizzard. If this place was attacks by a Sovereign battleship, the lair would fall in seconds. Guess this Shen wanted to stay in close touch with his workers.

Me and the professor disembarked the light helicopter, taking a quick glance around, I was worried of the air being dirty. I didn't want to ruin my good suit nor my white feathers being covered in coal. The air itself was a bit stuffy, the whole area smelled like flumes and powder, metal and smoke. Again, it was a rather dirty and disgusting place. The workers of the hanger, most of them being human and maybe one or two robots were going on about their work; maintaining the helicopters and going on maddeningly tasks.

An elderly man, wearing a hazard suit and having two wolf guards by his side walked up to us. I didn't see his face as he wore a white mask, but I could tell of his age due to his slow walking.

"Salām Dr. Kai-Shek and Dr. Dongji." greeted the man, "Welcome to Tapanistan. I hope the journey here was all good and well?"

Kai-Shek smiled, "Yes, Yes! Everything was fine, thank you... uh"

"Hotak Om-walli. Royal Minster of Weapons Development here in the Phoenix Lair. If you have any luggage with you, my guards will be happy to assist you."

"You had rooms prepared for us?" I asked.

"Yes, we do ma'am. It would be a long trip back to Ar-Wa, and I would assume most of your time would be here, assisting us with our research."

"Unfortunately," Kai-Shek responded, "We left our stuff at the hotel."

"No worry, Dr. Kai-Shek, we can have them transferred. They shall be here within the hour."

"May I ask; why do you need physiologists for weapon's research?" I asked again.

"Psychology has always been a important part of war, Doctor."

"I'm not a doctor, I'm just an assistant." I retorted.

"Well... apologies ma'am, as I was saying." he then cleared his throat briefly, before getting back on topic. "Psychology has always been a important factor in war, what we are developing here will revolutionize its use in the fields of war."

I nervously tapped my feet and twitched my talons, "I didn't come here to develop weapons."

"You're... Lord Shen's new Psychiatrist, am I right?" Hotak asked.

"Yes, I am."

"There's no need to worry about our line of work, ma'am. Our work also deals in humanitarian fields as well. Again, I'm only part of the armament of the field."

"Noosphere..." I whispered.

"Yes, Noosphere. You two with Lord Shen will be responsible in the observation and research of the Noosphere itself. I and Shen once again will be using your data in our work to weaponize the field."

I groaned to myself, taken aback by this. I quickly covered this up. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

"I understand your position perfectly well, Dongji. You have the right to doubt our work, the worse that could come out of it is the Federals getting their hands on our work. But rest assured, our research here will change the world for the better. I'm sure Lord Shen will explain the subject in better detail."

"Excellent!" Kai-Shek said, "I'd like to meet Lord Shen, I'd like to hear from this dedicated young scientist myself."

"Indeed, my guards will escort you to the meeting hall." He said, walking off, "We have plenty of coffee..."

Kai-Shek turned to me, "A monarch and a scientist! Can't you believe it?"

I sighed, "A Technocrat?"

Kai-Shek frowned. "Way to take the fun out of it! You need to be more positive once in a while!"

I sighed again, "You're right... I should be."

* * *

><p>"I'm scared..."<p>

I whimpered to Xian, sitting on my bed, holding my knees.

"You've been waiting for this moment for years!" Xian said, "And here it is!"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Come on Shinji! I'm sure he's a really nice bloke! Its not like he'll bite the hand that feeds him."

"By making fun of me? He has a girl with him!" I yelled, rocking nervously.

"You've never been afraid of women before."

"YES I HAVE!" I shouted, clearly irritable. "All those young girls... They always talked about me behind my back! How will this be any different?!"

Xian sighed, "I'll come with, I'll be right beside you. I'm sure your new Psychiatrist..."

"Who, Kai-Shek or the girl?"

"The girl..."

"Oh God! You can't be serious! I specificity asked the Foundation to send me a MALE psychiatrist! I can't talk to a woman!"

"Yes you can. Not all women are gossipers, Shinji."

"Yes, they are!" I growled through gritted teeth.

"No, they're not, you'll just have to deal with it and learn that not all women are out to make fun of you. They're not all gossip columnists."

I grumbled and lied down on the bed, still holding my knees. It's been years since I waited for this moment, and now recently I've learned he has a girl with him! The sheer fact I had to hear that news only brought shiver up my spin and ruffled my feathers. Too much terrible memories were created by the women I knew over the years, noble girls used to do nothing but make fun of me and point out my flaws. Yet they seemed unable to take any criticism themselves. These nobles seemed united in a Confederacy of Hypocrisy. I wasn't a real Pavoian man to them, yet their cowardice made them model citizens! But I don't care what they have to say about me... I wouldn't and WON'T be dictated by their matriarchal, binary...

"Come on, Shinji." Xian interpreted my thoughts, giving me that "LOOK". How I hated it.

My eyes were wide when I looked towards him, twitching.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" I snarled.

"I'm not. I just want you to go and talk to the poor man... Think of how long he had to travel. And now he'll leave just because his #1 fan can't meet with him because he's a misogynist."

"I'M NOT A MISOGYNIST!" I yelled. Surely I didn't dislike women to the point of outright bigotry!

Xian grew a devilish smirk on his wolfish face, "Prove it! Give the woman a chance."

I lied my head down, tightening my grip on the bed's blankets. And then groaned, admitting defeat.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go!" I yelled, jumping off the bed.

"That's a good boy!" He smiled.

"Don't call me a boy! If that witch says one negative thing about my appearance, I'll slit your throat!"

* * *

><p>"Just to tell you again. Don't give Shen the idea you're 'making fun of him'". Kai-shek told me, again.<p>

It's been a thirty minute wait, and to be honest, it wasn't all that bad of a wait. Like Hotak said; there was plenty of coffee to go around. I had a cup myself, and I must say; walking up to this hallway wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The meeting room itself was in nice shape, much less depressing then the hangar or even the outside structure. There was even a few books lying around, books which I would be sure was read a million times, most of them being raunchy romance novels and bad Pulp magazines. I'm sure there's a library hidden in this labyrinth of empty rooms and hallways which seemed more like mazes than actual paths.

"I know." I answered.

"I'm not doubting your abilities, this will be another test for you... and it may be your ultimate test. I should clear some things about Shinji. One: Don't touch him. Two: Don't make fun of him. Three: don't raise your voice, and you get the rest. He won't hesitate to read you the Riot Act or even have you thrown to the dogs if you offend him."

"I know, I've dealt with worse. This Shen doesn't scare me."

Throughout my college time, I've worked with various people of different backgrounds. Most of them being those who suffer from depression, both chronic and recent. Shinji I knew I could deal with.

The door creaked opened, it was Hotak at first, this time he wasn't wearing his mask. An rather elderly man, brown eyes and gray hair, about the same age as Kai-shek. He grabbed himself as cup of coffee and sat at the table.

Another who entered was a wolf. He wore a dark grayish coat, a winter coat which looked out of place but did make him much more formal... I'm going to have to ask him where he got it later. His right eye was shut, with only a large gushing scare across the eye. He also had a few bruises as if he was recently in a fight.

He bowed and smiled at me, "Well, good evening ma'am! I presume you are Dr. Dongji?"

"No... well, yes... but I'm not a doctor."

"Well then, forgive me for not introducing myself firsthand, I am General Xian Hei of the Royal Tapanistani Armed Forces and also of the Royal Defense Force and Honor Guards. I'm honored to meet both fine members of the Foundation."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I must say, I've never seen your kind around these parts. You're quite beautiful. If you don't mind me asking, what species are you?"

Embarrassed, I responded, "I'm a Sagittarian, part of the Accipitian race. But you can call me a Secretarybird for short. You're right my kind isn't from these parts, my kind is native to the southern continent of Meridia. My ancestors came here a long time ago as immigrants. Can't say HOW long ago that was, but I have as much Tianxianese blood in me as anyone else."

Xian kept his bright smile. "Ah, now that's interesting. Honestly, I if you asked me if I knew anything about the world, I couldn't say."

Can't say I'm surprised, "Well, I wouldn't blame you. Most of the world is unknown to most people."

Kai-shek interrupted, "Xian Hei, a very good name!"

He stood from his chair and offered his hand, Xian smiled and gave him a firm shake.

"I assume you've already met Hotak?" He asked, Hotak looked back up from his coffee and gave us a friendly wave.

Xian continued, "I hope the trip wasn't too bad. It seems like you were late."

Kai-shek scratched his head, "Yes... We wanted to take a tour of the town. Get to know the locals and dine in their fine restaurants."

"Have you tried the local kebab? Or our naan?" He asked, "I love the kebab here. We make certain that no unclean meat is used in all our cuisine."

"Indeed! Some very good chefs here in this country!"

"Ah, you know, maybe if I'm not busy, we should head down and get some lunch together!"

"We'd love to!" Kai-Shek piped in.

Xian looked back towards the door, scratching his neck, "Well, Lord Shen should be out here soon... He's still preparing."

I looked over towards the door to see a small white head pop around the comer. The feathers onto of his head was frilled. His eyes wide, and his cheeks blushing. He looked over towards my direction, once he saw me sitting at the table, he quickly popped back into the comer, and then peaked back. He then entered the room, his feathers quivering, his metal talons clanking as he walked. He sat down at the main front chair, looking down at his lap.

He was as much as I expected, a rather shy young boy. He looked tired, almost saddened aside from the fear in his eyes. A dark greyish outline circled around his eyes, his eyes ruby red, showing his albinism. He also wore a sliver white robe which looked a tad bit gray from what I would presume was caused by the dirty air. From what I could tell, the fabrics of the robe looked rather cheep, but also looked very extravagant. It either compilation for something or he didn't have the resources to make himself a much more nicer robe. But then again, quality silks aren't that uncommon around here. Or this robe must of meant something very special to him, like an old memory.

"Hello, Shinji Shen." Kai-Shek said quite calmly, "Very nice robes you have."

He sat silently, his eyes darting around, "He...he...hey." He slowly pushed out shyly.

"Tha...thanks..."

I got up and slowly walked up towards him and knelled down next to him, "Shen, that's a nice name. I'm Dr. Dongji, and I'll be your Psychiatrist." I said to him, making a warm smile.

He looked down, tapping his metal talons, his metal gloved hands on his lap. He looked away from my direction, towards the windows.

I could tell he had a lot of regressed feelings inside him, either being that of happiness or even anger, or most likely, both. I got up and turned back to the group,

"If you all don't mind, I would like to take Lord Shen somewhere private, I want him to get to know me better."

Xian nodded, "I think that will be good! It'll be good if you have a few guards around you."

"Yes, thank you." I bowed, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Take all the time you need." Kai-Shek smiled.

I looked back at Shen, "Is there a room we can go to?"

"My... room." He whispered.

"That will be fine."

Shen slowly got out of his chair, he looked at my arm instead of giving direct eye contact. Typically, people with Asperger's Syndrome and Autism tended to do this. However, Shen didn't seem to have any other characteristics attributing to this.

I smiled, "Lead the way, Shinji."

* * *

><p>"Where did you get the name Shinji? Very exotic name." I asked Shen.<p>

He sat by his desk, his palm no his cheek and his other claw taping the desk.

"I don't know." He said impassively.

I walked over to his bed, it was a rather nice bed, very modern in its design with its black metal supports. I asked him if I could sit down, he nodded. The cushions was quite nice as well, very soft, almost feathery in its surface. The crimson blankets was extremely flossy and the pillows just as the same. It made me think if he used his own feathers as the materials for these objects... a curious thought.

I noticed his large array of books piled around the room, very large book to which looked to have thousands of pages. Much of them were books ranging from military tactics to science of multiple fields, and books dealing with epic fables of ancient times and old age philosophy.

His desk was no different in his signs of complexity as his desk was filled with stacked papers, all of them neatly organized. Behind me was a fantastic view of the mountain ranges.

"I only assume my parents just picked my name from a book." said Shen.

"It's quite catchy, Shinji Shen. Try saying that five times!" I said with positiveness and humor in my voice, he ignored my attempt at humor, instead letting out a quiet "hm", like he was lost in thought. In return I felt saddened, and lightly sighed to myself.

"Dongji, I want to ask you something... you won't ridicule me, will you? I had far too many women belittle me throughout my life. Now, I think I have a phobia of them."

The question hit be close to home. I looked down towards the ground, and in that moment I was reminded of my inability to make contact with people in the casual way. It only reminded me of my professional nature and how I in every breath I take try to maintain said professionalism with perfect ease. Living underground all your life reminded me of my character, being trap in a cavern of your own making and never really attempting to convince yourself to leave the borrow, I wake up every morning, make myself some breakfast and realize that I was the whole time, completely alone in my own self pity.

"The name my parents gave me... I hate it, and I hate my parents as well." Shen whispered.

Even if my papers on him didn't fully explain his past life, I somewhat felt I could agree with him. Even if I was sure he grew up in a prestigious and privileged position in society, I knew that even the highest of people could have troubles as well. I know that I too despised my parents, even their names filled me with an anger that I will never speak of. It was in my hatred of them and my entire family that forced me to abandon them to their indigent fate, and begin my selfish ambitions towards self envelopment.

I got up from the bed, and told him in a somber voice, "I can assure you Shinji, what ever kind of woman you may think of me, whatever what kind of woman mocked you, I can assure you I am not that kind of woman. I know you requested a man over a woman, but let me prove myself to you. I can help you. I know I can sympathize with you, because I too hated my parents. I know that I am not any different then you."

He looked up at me, with a frown, "Where you abandoned by the ones you used to love and trust? Were you the victim of a family-led conspiracy? Did you ever experience heartbreak like I have? That even your lover can't even bare to look at you?"

Filled with grief, I realized that I have never experienced any of those things, as I knew that I was never loved, nor loved anyone... not even myself.

"I have not." I said.

"Then how can you say that you can be on my level? You obviously know nothing. I am a walking abnormality!" He then got up from his desk, walking past a broken mirror and gazed out the windows, his arms crossed behind his back.

I was left speechless... I had to tell him the truth.

"Did your parents love you?" I asked.

He rolled up his sleeves and stared at his arm, an arm filled deep scars.

He clenched his fist and said, "No, they hated me. The feeling between us... was mutual."

"Then I must know how you feel. I was never loved to begin with."

He turned to me, staring at me with his red eyes.

"I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>We made our way down the dark hallways, passed rushing miners and workers. Passed noisy machinery and the smells of sulfur. Then I found myself in a dark hanger, a power switch next to the metal blast-doors, Shinji pulled down the switch was the hangar was illuminated in a dim bronze light. The hanger was filled with small mechs by the sidelines, either dismantled or currently unfinished heaps of scrap. There before us, as we walked towards it was a large, white thorn shaped mechanism, sitting down by the walls at the end of the room. About the size of a large truck, its torso slim and adgile, the chest was open, a cockpit inside the torso with a strange thick cord wrapped around the seat. On its back was a large and thick antenna. Its head was shaped like thorn with a large red visor across its head.<p>

Shinji walked up to its sharp, avian like feet and stroked it, he stopped at the middle.

"This will be the suit that will set me free." he whispered.

Amazed by its grim looks and size, I asked, "What is it?"

He turned to me with a smile, "My Magnum opus, the true reason why you and your professor are here for. Years of work, sweat and tears went into the development of this machine. This machine will unlock the powers deep inside my sub-conscience, it will bring the world the freedom it so much deserves."

He pointed at the antenna and continued, "See that? That's the main source of this machine, of this suit. Have you read my papers on the Noosphere? Then you should know that above the earth is a sphere of human consciousness, it works the same way as a biosphere or a atmosphere. With this, I have gained the ability to revitalize human thought through armament and mobilization, To use the power of my mind to do the impossible... Noosfire."

"Noosfire..." I whispered to myself, "To steel fire from the heavens and make it your own?"

Shinji nodded, "Yes... Fire is the greatest discovery in the history of all mankind, and of all of this planet's existence. No other creature on this planet, no mortal creature could wield the power of flame. This was something that could only be controlled by the gods. But fire was only a tool, not a part of divinity. When our ancestors once lived in dark caves millions of years ago, it was on a stormy night when they watched the rain from their homes. A strike of lighting hit a near by tree, setting it ablaze. Curious, they went out an investigated and found out from a broken bark that they could wield this fame and illuminate their homes with this new substance. It was latter they learned to use rocks to create sparks and create their own fire. Granted the forbidden knowledge of fire, our ancestors created tools such as spears and using rocks. With human nature, they waged war against the rival clans, hatred and bigotry triggered innovation, ideas grew, civilization was created.

"And by our own hands, we perished from this earth, the world was cleansed by the nuclear fire that we have created. And in that time, the Kingdom of Nature regained the earth, our Empire was lost and forced back into caves. Years of exposure to radiation mutated the wildlife and they in turn gained the intelligence to wield fire of their own, but unlike humanity, they feared what the fire could entail. Idols were created to blind ambitions, to keep the circles of life unscathed, only a chosen few could wield the fire for they feared their fellow kind and view them with a lack of faith and disgust."

Shen turned to face me, and then asked a question. "Do you know this saying? 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present'."

"It means you should cherish what you have and not worry about the past or future?" I asked, looking rather uncertain.

"Wrong. Or at least that is what the powers that be, the masters want you to believe. It is an old saying to keep the master's slaves in line. To not worry and examine the past you can not learn of the folly of history. To ignore the future extinguished any and all ambitions. And to treat your enslavement to nihilism as a gift, you will surely die and be forgotten in the greater game of universal evolution. The opium of the masses given by kings on golden thrones."

"Then this machine is the touch stolen from the gods then?"

"Indeed," Shen nodded. "With this, we can take one step towards human evolution, like our ancestors before us, this will be the spear that penetrates the lion's neck."

"How does it work then? It doesn't seem like your average machine."

"Hotak spent a long time trying to figure it out, with complex computers, The Noosfire can 'suck' in conscience energy into the mech itself, using it as a fuel source. All of that energy will be stored within its user, to which will be me, the abilities of the Noosfire is only limited to the fatigue of its user. With enough power, I could move entire mountains! That's the theory anyways. Only problem is, we need Kai-Shek to examine the Noosfire and make any final configurations. Our mathematics and calculations are almost flawless and 99% accurate, but we can't know for sure. One wrong miscalculation and this suit will kill me on the spot. And the last thing this nation needs is a power vacuum."

"How long will it take to do that?"

"A few days, a week maybe. This is just a prototype after all. We should do some testing after we're sure it's safe to use. Like I said, we're playing with fire here."

"You're playing with lightning."

"Yes, Yes I am."

* * *

><p>It was latter in the night where I found myself in a small guest room, a rather cozy room made for a noble it seemed. But it felt like I was on a ship rather then that of a castle, no windows to watch the night sky, only my imagination to keep my entertained and a few books I didn't bother to read. It was well after ten o' clock, the hand at midnight. Shen's speech on the Noosfire kept me up that night, I couldn't get his dark voice out of my head. He only made me more curious at each second went by.<p>

Lying on my bed, I looked towards the bathroom, it was like any other bathroom I was familiar with. I decided that a nice bath would calm me down and focus my thoughts. I walked in, shut the door, took off my robes and turned on the warm water. I was happy this place at least had warm water to begin with. Behind the walls I could hear the water-pipes roar and creek as the steaming water came out and filled the tub. It was very small tub, being much like the one I used back when I was only a chick. I lied down and stretched out my legs, starring at the dark ceiling above me, drowning in my thoughts.

The quote that Shen gave me? I used to like that quote, it used to make me feel so much better then what I usually felt. I wasn't one for pretentious and mystical sayings, but I felt that there was some truth in that quote. But then again, my patient completely ruined it for me, forever. Not that so called gift of the present seemed more like coal then a new shiny toy. If the present was all that I forced on, if it was something I should cherish? Then what good is it if its nothing but gloom and pity?

"Masters and Slaves?" I whispered to myself, "I am my own master... but I am also my own slave."

But which part of me was master, and which part of it was slave?

**KNOCK, KNOCK! **

Startled by the loud bang, I jumped out of the tub and grabbed my robes, I shouldn't be expecting anyone to up this late? Not Kai-shek or anyone else I knew. Going up to the door and seeing who it was, I was shocked to see it was Shen. My god, he looked awful, his eyes completely bloodshot, filled with tears, his face puffed up and his feathers completely ruffled, snot dripped form his nostrils and down his gray beak. His eyes wide and teary, he struggled to say a word, but he held his breath.

"My god, Shen what happened?" I asked concerned.

He didn't say, he only gave out a sad whimper. I looked down towards his arm and noticed his robe was red, I grabbed the arm and rolled up the sleeves to see fresh and deep cuts all over his arm. He was also a self-harmer, it seemed.

"Dear God!" I gasped, "Get inside and I'll get those cuts bandaged."

I pulled him in and placed him on the bed. Rushing to the bathroom I looked for any medical supplies I could use, in a cabinet I found some bandages and some hydrogen peroxide to treat the wounds. Lucky the cuts weren't deep enough to cause any severe damage. I came back to him and treated his wounds, he tightly closed his eyes to resist the stinging pain, I then applied the bandages across his arm.

"Do you have a doctor around here? Where's the medical office?" I asked him, rushing towards the phone next to the bed.

He shook his head, "It's no use... The office... closed."

"Fuck." I spat, "What's wrong with this place?"

I sighed, I only hoped the bandages were enough to keep him safe.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He didn't say, he moved up the bed, by the pillows and hugged his knees, burying his head into them and cried in the most shakiest of ways I'd seen. I sat on the bed and held him, he looked at me and hugged me, burying his face into my chest.

"Nana..." He whispered.

_Nana?_ I thought to myself... I then comforted him by saying to him, "Its alright, Nana is here. I won't let anything hurt you now."

"Dreams... Those dreams again... The monsters tried to kill me..." He whimpered.

"Shh, Shen. There's no monsters here... It was just a dream."

"Don't let me go... Nana... Don't let me go."

"I won't ever let you go..."

An hour latter, he feel asleep in my bed, I kept a close eye on him, sitting on the couch close by, and then I myself drifted to sleep, not knowing what the future held for us both.

_Nana..._

* * *

><p><strong>Wǔyuè 20<strong>**th****, 999 AH (After Happening)**

** 12:20 PM**

A small gecko wandered across the unfinished sands of the Alpha base. His skin yellow with dotted spots across his body and a thick and fat tail behind him. He waddled across the sand, his movements like that of a snake, his tiny little arms pushing him outward. He stop upon a small rock, he climbed up it and rested, closing his eyes and arching his head up towards the sky. He then suddenly felt a fuzzy hand under his belly, he was being picked up, the hand closed over his torso, unable to do anything about it, he opened his eyes and looked towards his captor.

The Leopard Gecko, emotionless and his eyes wide stared at Xian, his eyes unblinking with a permanent smile across its face. Xian always had the thought of keeping these little critters as a pet one day, but he didn't know where to store it asides from putting it into a small, boring box. Cute little things they were.

Xian stroked the gecko's back with his finger, feeling the surprisingly soft scales of the gecko. The gecko arched his back, and in an action that caught Xian off guard, the gecko leaped out of his hand and grabbed onto the fabric of his armor, climbing up to his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder to try get a better look at the gecko, instead he saw one of his wolves run up to him, he stopped and smiled at him, "Hey!" He gasped with friendly enthusiasm, "Looks like ya got a new pet, boss!"

Xian laughed in return, "Heh, yea, These guys are cute! Didn't expect to find one walking about at this time of the day. Not with the noise and all!"

"Heh. Heh, yea!" The wolf laughed.

"So... how you doing Li?"

"Checking out the Fed robots. Always wanted to drive one of these things!"

"Aren't you a pilot?"

"Eh... I'm a pilot in training, not piloting those robots, but my skills is for flying helicopters... things like that."

"Weren't you the one that was supposed to escort those Foundies to the lair a day back?"

"Aw... I'm real sorry about that, they're persistent in that they got out in town and hang out for the night. I'm just glad Shen didn't punish me too much for that."

"It's fine, better late then never."

"Yeah..."

Xian turned around to take in the full view of the Federal Alpha base. He was amazed on how quick it took them to set up came, it looked like a full fledged airport terminal! The sleek sliver buildings glared in the sunlight, ships and all sizes came in and out about every few hours. The grounds was populated with large mechanized workers and large transport vehicles. It took him and his fellows to build the Lair about two months, and because of the high altitude and cold weather it was both dangerous and cost effective. Shen wouldn't have any other of it, he wouldn't want his home to be with the people due to his shy nature, he was a hermit and demanded a hermit home high in the mountains all to himself, much like that of a vengeful and depressed snow queen of legends long ago.

Because of the weather conditions and the hours it took to get supplies up into the mountains, the construction process would be delayed depending on the events that occurred. Bad winds caused helicopters transporting supplies to crash into the mountain side, and workers would sometimes freeze to death. It was a long and hard project, but it was nevertheless finished. Xian never liked that palace to begin with, the atmosphere was way too depressing for a mentally ill Pavoian to live in, he knew that if something didn't change, that palace would turn into Shen's personal prison. He recently heard the news of his hospitalization, luckily his self inflicted wounds where not deep enough to cause serve damage in the end. He hoped that Dongji could take care of him as he knew he couldn't do it himself.

And of the Lair itself... it was either a home for a selfish peacock, or it was monument of someone trying to prove a point.

Imagine how long it would take if he had the resources and technology of the Federation! It would only take a matter of days to build something far greater than that of the Lair. The zone was already five times bigger then the lair, and it was also larger then the capital! He heard rumors that the Federation wanted to build one of their "Borrow Towers". Large cylinder buildings that usually stood 1,550 ft tall! And with a foundation around it, usually shaped like a hexagon that was about 5000 ft in length! Shen always had dreams of turning Ar-Wa into a metropolis like those of the ancient cities of legend, who else was better at building this dream then the ancients themselves?

Hell, Shen could rebuild Shuyong if he wanted! The once capital of the Tianxian Federation a millennium ago.

"Hey Xian!" a young voice said behind him, it was no other then Asa himself.

"Goddammit, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Xian spat at him.

"I don't have school." he said.

Xian raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Yes, stupid! Its a holiday!"

"You're lying."

"No! I'm not! A new holiday just got invented."

"And one you didn't just make up, right?"

"NO! The whole country is celebrating the return of the rain and the crops!"

Xian looked far behind Asa to see a group of children run up to him, a part of Asa's gang no less!

Xian groaned behind his teeth, "Goddammit Asa."

One of the kids, a skinny on wearing a white and brown robe playfully hit Asa on the shoulder,

"Hey, you ass! You left us behind!" he yelled.

Asa spat at him, "Well, maybe if you weren't such a fat ass, you'd keep up!"

All of the children started arguing with each other, after a sharp clearing of the throat, they then stopped and all looked at Xian.

"Can you show us those tin cans?" Asa asked, "That's why we came here."

Xian sighed, "I don't' have the jurisdiction to show you mechs that aren't mine. We got plenty of mechs at one our bases."

One of the kids moaned, "But those are boring! We want to see the cool sliver ones, the ones that can tear a rhino in pieces!"

"Are you saying my robots can't do the same?"

"NO!" all of them yelled.

A man in white hazard suit walked up to the group,

"You kids aren't supposed to be down here!" He yelled.

Xian turned to the aggravated worker, "They're with me."

"I don't care who they're with! They aren't supposed to be down here, this is a restricted military zone, they could get hurt! Where are these kids' parents!?"

"At home." Asa said calmly.

"Then you should get out of here and GET!" the worker yelled.

"It's alright." said a new voice, it was Akim, "They have my permission to be here, stand down."

The white worker saluted Akim, "Yes, Lieutenant Colonel! I was just concerned..."

"Yes, I understand, but these kids are safe with General Xian here... right?" Akim asked Xian.

Xian nodded, "Yes they are."

"Then you're dismissed." Akim said back to the worker.

"Yes sir, my apologies." He bowed and ran off into the fields.

Akim turned back to Xian and smiled, "Xian, I just wanted to congratulate you after your successful operation a few days back. It's a good thing I caught you this time!"

"Heh, certainly is."

"If it were up to me, I'd bomb that whole valley, Xin had the right idea. But otherwise all things went well aside from that one casualty."

"I think I could have stopped it."

"Don't put yourself down for that. That's just war, people die so others can live, you'd know that. Anyways, I just heard you were in the area and I wanted to talk to you, get to know you."

"Well..." Xian scratched his neck, "I'm kinda babysitting as of now."

Akim gazed over to the young gang, "I see. I think I'll give them a small tour and get some lunch for these guys. What to you all think?" He asked them.

The gang roared in applause, "YEA!"

Akim put his hands together, "Great! What to you all want to see first?"

"The robots! The robots!" They yelled in unison.

"Well then, robots it is."

* * *

><p>"Xian, how long has it been since you where in the force?" Akim asked.<p>

They both sat in a cafeteria, both of them eating submarine sandwiches.

"Since I was little, I guess..." Xian said, taking a bite out of turkey and cheese sandwich, the children sitting at a table next to them, being rowdy and playing with the Leopard Gecko.

"Never had this type of food before? Is this something you feds usually have?" Xian asked, curious about the food.

"Indeed, we have more than just noodles and rice!"

"Meat... good ol' meat. I think I'd rather have a roasted chicken and some wings, but this is fine. Having to live a vegan diet for most of your childhood is terrible."

"Must be, being a carnivore."

"Carnivore?"

"Yes, it means an animal who eats meat only. We humans... and Shen for example, are omnivores."

"Well, that's something new. But I don't like being called an animal."

"Don't be. Even if we humans don't like to call ourselves animals, its only true that we are a part of nature just like any other animal on this planet."

"That's reassuring."

Xian turned his head to look out the large windows that had a view of the entire area. This place really was like a terminal! Looking out the window, he asked Akim, "What is it like living underground?"

"Boring. Guess it's just like here, but bigger and less sun."

"Don't you have those large skyscrapers and flying cars?"

"Flying cars, no. But we do have dragons and skyscrapers, gigantic caverns and such. I bet you're wondering why my skin isn't so light... well, I know I'm white... But I'm not albino from a lack of sunlight. I did say we lack sun, we lack a real sun, we use an artificial sun to keep us healthy. Living underground isn't so much different then being up here, its just that everything here is real."

"Can you see that stars at night?"

"Well, fake stars, but yes. You know, back in ancient times, they said that you couldn't even see the night stars, the light pollution would keep the sky blink."

"You wouldn't really need the night sky if you got all those lights."

"Yea, but it wouldn't be as nice. Trust me, it's boring underground. The natural world has a sublime _beauty_, unrivaled and unmatched by _anything man_-_made._"

"You have a point... And, I would love to go there... Wait...What the hell is that?" Xian saw a few black dots in the clear blue sky, like some sort of flying object, they seemed to draw closer.

Akim got up from his seat and tried to focus towards the objects, "I don't know... a ship... or a plane."

The objects drew closer, until he realized those weren't some sort of plane or flying ship... no... it was some sort of rock!

The large control tower on the far side exploded and collapsed, sending a shock-wave towards the terminal that shattered the glass windows. The glass fell onto the closer patrons and the whole room was filled with panic hysteria from the civilians.

"Shit! We're being attacked!" Yelled Xian.

"Rebels?" Akim asked.

"No, it can't be... Shit! Get the children out of here!" He yelled.

Akim nodded and turned to the now-frightened children, "Follow one of the officers and they'll keep you safe!"

Akim called over a near by security officer and told him to escort the children to nearby shelter. The only one to stay was Asa, who looked more amazed then frightened.

"Asa, what are you doing!? Get to the shelters!" Xian yelled, "This isn't one of your daydreams! GET!"

He pushed Asa and he ran off with the rest of the civilians.

"Goddamn masochist!" He snarled to himself, something he wasn't surprised to see in Asa.

"Do you know who's attacking?" Akim asked.

"I don't know," Xian stuttered, "No..."

He ran up to the windows, hoping on a table to keep his feet from coming into contact with the glass. He took a close look at the fallen rocks... no... they were shaped like eggs! Metal eggs with the white writings of "天上的蜘蛛" on the side. A spider like machine crawled out of the cracks of the egg, a dragon shaped cannon sat on the top of the spider, it lowered it cannon and fire a ball of death at the near by parked vehicles. A squad of armored Oxs and Crocodiles jumped out of the spider, the majority armed with large energy rifles and steel jeans. Others were armed with what looked like alien rifles carved in Shenzhounese designs. Both were lethal on their own.

"Oh shit... It's the Sovereignty!" Xian yelled.

"Sovereignty!? They the hell did they get past our defenses!?"

"I don't know!" Xian paused, "Bring me to the mech hanger!"

"But!"

"Bring me there!"

"Do you know how to pilot one? And besides, who's going..."

"I don't care! I'll force myself into one if I have to!"

Akim sighed, "Fine, fine, come with me!

* * *

><p>Covering their ears from the frantic cacophony of gunfire and explosions, rushing through crowds of civilians and fighting the explosive shockwaves, the two made their way towards Hanger Five. They soon found out that the hanger was heavy damaged, firefighting robots rushed across the rubble and pilots tried to get into their mechs. The two rushed over to one of the downed pilots, whose leg was crushed by a steel plating off the roof above them. He screamed in agony as blood rushed from his leg, a medical robot trying to pull him out of the rubble.<p>

Xian rushed up to him and asked, "You! Where's your mech?"

The pliot, wearing a visor helmet looked at him and yelled, "What!? Why does that matter?"

"I'm going to pilot it for you, idiot!"

"Erm... It's over there!" He said, pointing towards the east. A round mech with large rifle next to it.

After shouting for a medic, the two ran over to it, Xian opened up the front hatch and climbed in.

"You sure you know how to pilot this thing?" Akim yelled.

"I'm sure! I've piloted mechs before!"

"But this isn't like any of yours, way more advanced!"

"Just trust me! Go over and release the locks!

Xian closed the hatch and found himself in darkness. Then the cockpit was alight with a green tint,

_"Qǐdòng jīhuó guòchéng" _said the Voice informer of the machine.

_"Qǐdòng jīhuó wánchéng hòu, qǐng jìxù guà chū 2"_

"Dammit," Xian whispered to himself, "I don't understand Tianxianese!"

_ "_The hell are you doing!" said Akim's voice in the intercom.

"I'm trying to get this scrapheap out of here!" Xian snapped back.

"Hanger Exit 2, Hanger Exit 2!" Akim yelled.

"Ah, so that's what it said! Well," Xian managed to grab the large rifle and make his way out of the hanger, "Here goes nothing!"

* * *

><p>When Xian made his way out of the hanger he was taken back by the destruction of the battlefield. The once large building was now in smokes. Tanks and APCs rushed up to fight the Spidertanks as they slaughtered everything they could find.<p>

Xian lifted up his rifle and fired at the tanks, The bullets ricocheted off the thick bronze armor of the spiders and they turned towards him, roared deeply and fired, the smoke that exited the barrel of the cannon expanded out like that of a peacock's feathers. The spinning cannon ball, designed in fire carvings missed its target but exploded, clasping the blast-door behind Xian. These were some heavy duty spiders!

Xian remembered seeing these spiders back in Gongmen, in one of the military academies, usually they were colored in different war paint, green being normal army types while yellow stripped spiders usually accompanied Kung Fu masters during large scale attacks. Or the tanks would usually be used by masters to teach their students the "Zen Ball" style, a style used to throw the cannon balls back at the one firing it.

Xian dashed to the left, towards the the more opened and fenced areas of the base. The spider tanks fired all t they could. A Federal battle tank moved in front of Xian and fired a round at the spiders, only for the Federal tank to be hit by a incoming attack.

Xian managed to roll out of the way before the explosion.

"Dammit!" He scoffed, "Does this stupid rifle have any Armor Piercing Rounds?"

_ "Xuǎnzé jīn jiǎ lún"_

The HUD of Xian's mech, one of the light that was red turned to yellow, the light was shaped like a bullet.

"Uh... Okay."

Xian ran into cover, behind a steel pillar and fired at a squad of rhinos, the bullets of his rifle penetrated the armor of the rhinos and they all blew up into little chunks of gore and bones.

"Oh shit..." Xian whispered to himself, "I love this!"

He moved up and lunched the mech into another group of Oxes, raising his fist and punching each of them, he then grabbed the end of his rifle and wracked the last Ox. Going into a full blood rage, Xian made one last punch to the Ox's skull, going through his armor and crushing it like mashed potatoes. The power of these mechs gave Xian a feel of exhilaration and excitement. Long had he ever been in a combat situation like this!

Another egg landed close to him and skidded across the steel grounds, a yellow egg. The egg hatched and a yellow painted spider emerged from it. A silhouette jumped into the air and landed in front of the spider, it was a tiger.

The tiger wore very little in protection aside from a dragon shaped helmet and a red, sleeveless vest and some sharp shoulder pads. It's fur was colored in black stripes and orange, its arms and legs large and thick but not like that of a normal tiger. It pulled out a Jian blade from its back sheath and rushed towards a squad of Assault-class Federal soldiers. The spider followed the tiger as it protected it from armored targets.

The two didn't seem to notice Xian, so he followed the tiger as it made its way across the zone, slaughtering anything that stood in its way.

The tiger made its way towards the Shocking Dragon until it was stopped by the presence of a small exoskeleton suit. Behind the man in the suit was a squad of mechs not unlike Xian's. The suit cracked it knuckles and prepared itself in a stance, the tiger responded with a stance of its own.

Everything seemed quiet, the two circled around each other with the spider and the mechs only watching. The tiger made its first move with high kick but it was stopped by the palm of the suit. The suit spindled the tiger around, and thew it off, only for the tiger to throw the Jian at the suit. One of the mechs fired its gun at the Jian, throwing it off its course, and it clattered to the ground. In the clear, the spider fired it dragon shaped cannon at the mechs who rolled out of the way of its incoming fire.

Xian rushed in and fired a round at the tiger, only for it to jump out of the fire and into the air, seemingly dispersing.

"That's right, you ugly stingy bitch! Run!" yelled the man in the suit, "That's what you get for going up against the Magnificent Yao!"

The man in the suit, Yao turned to Xian, giving him a arrogant shrug.

"Thanks for the help there, buddy." He said through the mech's intercoms, "Looks like you scared her off good."

"Her?" Xian responded, that tiger wasn't what Xian thought it was... was it?

Looking above into the skies Xian heard the roar of helicopters and the incoming fire of a large frigate. Rockets, machine gunfire and shells rained down upon the spiders and the attacking forces, the area was filled with dust and smoke, and once all of that cleared, Yao and his gang of robots were nowhere to be seen. Xian knew that from the sudden quietness, the battle was won.

* * *

><p>Xian climbed out of the mech, to see Akim and the children to meet him.<p>

"You did it!" Akim said in glee.

"No... reinforcements came." Xian responded cynically.

"Why do you think they attacked?"

"I don't know... I think it was their attempts at damaging us."

"At what cost? This attack was reckless! They couldn't have won! Maybe it was to gain a foot hold, or catch us napping?"

"I wouldn't underestimate them. I think they were planing an attack, this was their way of weakening us."

"Then I should go check on what survived, judging form the rubble and smoke... we took a heavy hit. And hey, you did a good job."

"I... didn't do anything."

"Don't say that!"

Xian sighed, "Forget it. How's the children?"

"They're okay... I hope they can forget about this and go home... Asa seems entertained by the whole thing."

Asa, holding the Gecko in his hands walked up to Xian and handed it to him.

Xian looked at the innocent little critter and smiled, he then let back onto the ground. It ran off into the fields and under a rock.

Xian sighed again, "It's going to be a loooong week..."


	5. Chapter 4

_The long term effects that the Great War had over a thousand years ago still cause great debate amongst the scientific community. And its effects today, its shaping of the new world above, and the cause of its abnormality still remain a mystery. The surface has little to no high concentrations of radiation expected from the nuclear fallout and the decay of Tianxian's untreated Nuclear Power Plants. Rather, the world above is a jungle of dense forests and lowlands surrounded by isolated mountains. The rapid change in Tianxian's terrain, once a land of flat, fertile land for farming, to this day remains a mystery._

_ One of the biggest topic of debate and hypothesis are the Mutants above, or "Furries" as so many have begun to call them. This presumed evolution of the wildlife of Tianxian has created two new classes of Anthropomorphics, Metamorphics and Zoomorphics. With hundreds of new species being added to the list every year, these mutants became a favorite study for biologists, as well as anthropologists who became fascinated with the mutant's social structure which shares similarities to that of old human civilizations. _

_ On the various reports from captured specimens, mutants, or in the scientific term "Alien iumentum"; these creatures are reported to have the strange phenomena of having "Gooey" blood. The reasons for this is still unknown. Alien iumentum, as intelligent as they seem are still bound by their simplistic, feral instincts. Often having the same intelligence as a ten year old child, and having very simplistic sense of morality; multiplied by a weakness to obtaining mental illnesses. However, their physical strength often exceeds that of a typical human by a considerable amount. Some specimens even show signs of visible muscle tone, similar to that of human athletes. _

_ The anatomy of the Alien iumentum is deformed and abnormal, with many observers commenting on their "Cartoonish" appearances. With mammals within the group, large bloated arms with very stubby Carpus. Many observers have called the Alien iumentum "Very unpleasant to look at, not of this world."However, social deviants and criminals have come to embrace them. _

_ In regards to social structure and hierarchy, the societies of the Alien iumentum are random at best and obscure at worst. For example, the highest in the social structure are the Metamorphics, such as tigers or pandas. The second lowest are those such as wolves and other predatory animals. The reason for this remains a mystery, but in simple terms, the structure could be measured by a "Carnivore-Herbivore" system. Herbivores are for the most part on the top of the social food chain while Carnivores remain at the bottom, usually oppressed by their herbivore masters. _

_What makes the Alien iumentum so unique are that they are for the most part native to the former lands of Tianxiania and the surrounding boarder mountains, sometimes migrating into the Polis Republics and the New Badshah Conglomerate. Under Article 1935 of the Exegesis Foundational Reconstruction Treaty, signed by the Tianxian Federation, 5 states of The Confederation of Polis Republics (Valkyri, Tselinograd, North Sparta, Dumastoy-Magdezka Province and Kolechia), the Badshah Conglomerate, and the Masinan Unionist Technate in the year 791; with the absence of the United Libertalian Republic, any Alien iumentum in the sovereign territories of the agreeing Member States of the Exegesis Treaty Foundation are to be exterminated on sight. But the 200 year old amendment has been ratified by the "Best Friends" Doctrine signed by the Tianxian Federation._

_ The Alien iumentum classification as part of the Anthromorphic class has caused deep controversy and criticism from the ancient races of the Pavoians and __Accipiter, suggesting that being group with the Alien iumentum will cause racial division among them and the Homo Sapians. Proposals for a new classification has been raised over the years, to no avail. One important critic from many Sapian scientists brought up the fact that the Alien iumentum do not have any strains of Human DNA whatsoever. And thus should not be considered Anthropomorphic; but instead their own racial classification. _

_**~ Encyclopedia Terraiaca 97th Edition:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

** Wings of Justice**

** Emerald Peace, 23ed, 1-999 T.Y. (Tortoise Years, Oogwayian Calendar) **

** Wǔyuè 23ed. 999 A.H. (After Happening, New Era Calender)**

It was there in the thick vale morning fog, among a lush green side of a small stream I rested on old bark. The skies above was lightly cloudy with small drips of rain that pattered among the rocks of the stream. A soothing song of frogs and the morning doves put everything at ease. Mandarin ducks on the other side of the stream gathered in their packs and quietly remained content with themselves.

It was in mornings like these where I could set myself up and begin writing in my books. I was luckily to find myself in this grove, it had this strange feeling of monotone peace that fell into my liking. It was hard to explain the feelings I had at this moment, but it felt like a quint peace that wasn't saturated like the rest of the world. For this, I only wish I knew another place such as this.

It was a nice change of pace compared to the Valley of Peace, I could say there was something about the valley I didn't enjoy. Compared to this wild, perennial forest, the valley didn't seem to come close to this mundane grove of mine.

It's too bad I didn't bring a quill, maybe I could of gone into better details...

So I decided it would be better to just stretch out my skinny, avian legs and rest my feathery arms behind my head. I adjusted my paddy hat to get a better view of the hills ahead. A dense mound of lush pines surrounded by fog.

To my left I could hear the tapping of large feet upon the grass. It was a metal machine, his body of a cylinder type, his arms long, joined together by gears, small feet. His head was domed on the top with a small ball in a socket in front of his round head, a black dot with a smaller red dot in the middle. His armor, metal plating was tan and half way rusting. In his right hand was a bowl of simple fox soup. In this new world, such commodities were no longer scoffed upon by cityfolk, but instead accepted as local delicacies.

A warm smile grew across my long, yellow beak, "It's nice you made me breakfast, Vinesh."

The robot shrugged, his voice sounding organic, and with an Outlandish type of accent. "Viper was out hunting his morning, caught a fox she did."

"Funny, didn't think of her being the hunting type."

"She's a... well, a Viper, that's what vipers do by nature... hunt." Vinesh said with a shrug, then his voice became much more goading, yet light-hearted. "Now... how about you eat this here soup before it gets cold? Don't want Viper and I's hard work to go to waste now, do we?"

He placed the bowl by my side and handed me a old metal spoon. He sat down next to me, crossing his metal legs and crossing his arms.

"Making me walk out here... I've been looking for you for a long while. You know, according to my temperature readings, its about 59 degrees out, think you'd be wearing a shirt."

"I like the naked feeling." I said. Peasants used to toil in the fields from dawn to dusk. It was dull, monotonous work, but it made them hot throughout the long days of work in the sun, and I guess this tradition of going topless during daily activities became a family custom of for most. Vinesh and many others still found it confusing, though, considering I was only raised as a fishing boy.

"Well, I'm sure you do." He responded with a rather cynical tone to his voice.

"Hows the crew this morning?"

"Aside from a few rusted parts, it seems we're going well. Got plenty of fuel in out ship as well, so there's not much need to steal any fuel today. And Viper seems quite chipper this morning."

"That's good to hear!" I exclaimed with relief. "Say, think we'll spot any humans today?"

Vinesh shrugged, "Hell if I know."

"I personally hope not, I'm content with just camping out here for a week. It's beautiful here!"

"I don't think my body can take it..." Ever the cynic, Vinesh was.

"You got plenty of oil, don't you?" I responded, tapping his chest, and being greeted with a dull thud.

"Yeah, but..."

"Then don't worry. I'd hate for you to ruin Viper's day with your negative attitude!"

He 'sighed' and looked up into the cloudy sky.

I patted him on the shoulder and said, "Your cooking is good as always, for a robot."

"Thanks, straight from the pot." He paused, looking over towards the ducks, "Wonder if Viper can hunt for some duck? A snake without any poison venom makes for a good hunting dog, doesn't ruin the meat. That woman deserves more respect then she's getting now."

"And how would you know something is poisoned or not?" I asked.

He tapped on his head with a single finger, "Sensors. You know, taste sensors, smell sensors, et cetera. I don't have my smell sensors installed... wonder what the air smells like? Pine?"

I took in a deep breath, "Yep, pine."

"Well, Viper has her Kung-Fu to help her out, does a better job then venomous teeth could. Wonder how she does it?"

"A combination of stealth and brains." I said confidently.

"Well," Vinesh stretched out his arms, "I only wish the rest of the Five was a cleaver and altruistic as her. I guess your reason why your so requite to attack the human... Federal fleets... out of altruism I presume?"

"I'm part of the Five to protect people, not attack supply ships. Supplies that while are being used for means to hurt others, its also being used to help people as well."

"I'm sure Tigress, Mantis, Monkey and Shifu would disagree."

"They can disagree all they want. But I'm not going to attack civilians over munitions."

"Guess growing up in Gongmen must have helped you keep in touch with your humanity."

"Guess you could say that." I responded with a shrug. "Being a janitor can teach you a thing or two about the quintettes of life. My mother always persisted I'd just keep doing my writing and make a career out of it and move down to Exegesis, maybe make my way into the Republic like she did. But I want to make a name for myself, like the heroes in the books I used to read. With hard work and some help from a friend, here I am!"

"You must've did something quite impressive to join the Five."

"Like making you and your band of pirate surrender to my charisma and good looks?" I jokingly claimed.

Vinesh laughed, "Indeed so, it's ironic that out attempted raid on the Valley of Peace was the best thing to happen to us since we left the Technate."

"The Masinan Unionist Technate? One home to robotic despots?"

"Yep, that one. Being a lower house in the Technate... just makes you want to leave and look elsewhere for peace. The Great House of Sarus-1 is in debt to you, Master Crane."

I smiled warmly, "I think it's been a new experience for me, lots of inspiration for my next book."

"What are you going to call it?"

"Hmm, not sure yet."

After finishing my soup, I rose to my feet and stretched out my arms, holding my hands together; the long feathers at the bottom of my arms expanded.

"Let's get back to the ship."

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful ship, a large and long ship colored in dark yellow and black alone the trim. It was rather small, being about 357 ft in length. Much different then that of normal Imperial Ships. What started out as a scout frigate was now a Sovereign junker. Usually the ship was decorated in crimson trims with fiery spikes along the edges, to give the ship a more draconian appearance.<p>

The frigate was nested in a deep cave on the side of a pined hillside, safely hidden away from the naked eye. Vines hanged from the ceiling of the cavern; as it seemed that the vines themselves were warping around the barrels of the ship's main guns.

It would be a short climb to the top of the hill and into the entrance to the cavern. But I took the alternative in using my skilled art of flight to reach the top of the main deck. It took only one graceful leap to reach the ship, and in seconds I found myself taking stares from the robotic crew. The crew themselves was diverse in their shape, some of them appear as insect-like droids who walked on four hind legs, some of them were more avian, the heads shaped like beaks and eyes glowing blue. Each of their designs had a story to tell.

It was through my own grace and constant training that earned me this small but grateful frigate. The Wings of Justice it was now called. This saying had always appealed to me, even when I was a young janitor. But it was the ship that gained me into the position of the Five, from a simple student into a master in a matter of months. And in that sense, I feel unique for my gains.

It's been almost a year since I and the Five fought off the House of Sarus-1. The story goes, the House of Sarus-1, a small clan that made up the entirety of this ship split off from its main armada when patrolling the Dunes of the reclusive, yet vicious Badshah Conglomerate. It made its way towards the Valley of Peace, hoping for an easy cache of loot, unexpectedly knowing that the Valley was home to the most skilled Kung Fu masters to ever exist in the world, masters trained under by no other than Lord Oogway himself.

It was indeed, a strange and prolonged fight of silence, patience, and virility. One that would make an interesting tale to behold. The ship, once called the "Javana" made past the defenses of the valley, slipping under the noses of the Qinshi State and into the valley. Strangely, the valley was known for the constant barrage of villains and gangs attempting to break the earthly curtain of the Valley, hoping to find some long lost treasure to give the fiends unlimited power. Indeed, the valley was home to a large account of treasured artifacts that held great power. From swords that could cleave enemies to stone, to hammers that could break the heavens, to more mundane objects that could break the physical world and grant its user infinite magic.

The valley was the home of Kung Fu, but Sarus-1 had no interest in its history, or even its artifacts, being completely clueless to the rhythm and life of the valley. They, much like the trillion of failed villains before them, they unsurprisingly and uninspired wanted to take over the valley and make it their "Kingdom" like that of the anarchists of the Hajin Free State. With a few brows raising and a sigh at their childish antics, the five once again stopped another villain and reformed them to join the path of righteousness.

Though, the Five and the rest of the valley seem to distrust the machines. More specificity, Tigress and Shifu seem to see them as trouble waiting to happen, not trusting the creations from humanity. As for Oogway, much like his senile indifference, he doesn't seem to mind their company, and knowing Oogway, if it doesn't concern him, there's no need to worry.

But I could still fondly remember sharing some good tea with the machines... even if they didn't drink tea to begin with. Many were surprised that them ingesting liquids didn't result in them exploded in an array of bolts and sparks. Even I'm still unsure as to why this doesn't happen. Anyway, it was more a battle of words then that of claws and talons. With our words and the wisdom in our kind nature, Viper and I talked them down from bombarding the valley, just before they could be decimated by the Valley's armada. At the time, me and viper where just unknown students among a group of faceless students, but because of our actions, Oogway saw much potential in both of us, even if I felt like I myself felt more like a fish out of water then anything else.

I shrugged off the thought and made my way towards the one of the ship's doors, it was there I was suddenly attacked by a strike of force, swift and like that of the winds. The attacker wrapped around my feathery neck and pinned me to the ground, the surface of the attacker felt like that of naked scales. I quickly flipped up back onto my feet, flapped my wings to force the scaly creature off of me. The attacker - a green snake - fell to the steel ground, slithering into a counter attack position. Before she could pounce I pinned her to the ground with my foot, wrapping my talons around her neck.

A smirk grew across my face, "Nice try, but it looks like you need to practice your sneak attack a little better!"

The snake, a beautiful green viper, her scales seemingly gleaming in the light smirked sinisterly, "Ha! This isn't even my final attack!"

I felt her tail wrap around my other leg and I found myself flipped into the air, she jumped into the air and slammed me back into the steel flooring with a simple whip of her tail. She landed on my chest, her face turned from excited arrogance to concern, "Are you okay? I didn't break your back, did I?"

"I... think you broke my spine." I 'rasped' out, pretending to still be in shock from the sudden sweep attack.

"Oh no!" she yelped, "I'm so sorry! I don't know my own strength!"

I smiled, "I'm just kidding! Didn't feel a thing! Your whip was like a twig!"

"Oh you!" She gave me a playful whip with her tail.

"Ow."

The observing robots laughed as they watched us fight. I then rested my back onto the grown again, resting my arms behind my head. Viper rested on my chest, giving me a wide and warm smile, her emerald eyes gave me a sense of peace and protection.

"How was the soup?"

"Fine. Though Vinesh could at least add a bit of spice."

"Oh, it took me sometime to find that fox!" Viper responded, exasperated. "Smart little thing, making me chase it around a bit... I think it was taunting me!"

"But you caught it. I know you can hunt better then you can take on a bird."

"Bah, I still need some more experience when it comes to fighting someone equal to my talents. I am the daughter to the Great Master Viper, I could at least have some respect from first appearances!"

"No, your technique is fine, just need to twist the tail a bit more. Maybe with a bit more force."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yes, maybe some of the crew can spar with you latter today." I suggested, making my voice as clear as day to the observant robots.

Viper remained cautious, "But I don't want to break anything!"

"They're fine... you need to loosen up a little, you worry too much about your opponent."

"And I think you're too nice to them! Most of the time you don't even want to fight!"

"The best technique in war is not to fight. Any chance you have in not attacking should be used rather then wasting energy on a useless brawl."

"Did Shifu tell you this?"

"No." I smiled, "I learned it myself. Plus, there is one famous insight that's been going around for millenia."

"Oh?" Viper inquired. "What is that?"

"To win one hundred battles is not the ultimate skill. The ultimate skill is to instead win battles and subdue enemies without having to fight."

* * *

><p>Two days has passed, and there was nothing in the valleys nor anything in the skies above other then gray clouds and plentiful rain. It was there I stood in a swamp, upon a small rock a the center of the pond. The heavy raindrops splashed across the shallow pond, making contact with the lilypads. It was a slow and gloomy day, and in that gloom of the land I myself felt no joy in my heart. Indeed, it was slow, just as slow as the clouds above, the blood traveling in my vain felt forfeit. There was no joy inside me, the joys of life did not flow within me.<p>

I ask myself why I have these feelings. But I knew too well that I already knew the answer. There was a heavy burden within me. A weight of responsibility, to protect the lands from the forces of evil was not an easy task for any simple man. Time and effort was to be put in place, The Federation, The Republic, The Badshah, The Technate, The Polis Republics, The Bandits, The Soverignty... and The Peacock in the Desert... Lord Shen.

Another proxy, this Lord Shen. That much I knew. For hundred of years, the civilized world below and to the south, north and west have always used proxies to active their goals. It was more sufficient to use a villain to do your work then do it yourself. Anyone would call this laziness... or sheer genius. I wouldn't know what to call it, I was taught not to think about it.

I knew that what I needed was to let go of all the complexities and focus on the larger picture. I was taught that Evil always must be brought to Justice. Any and all Evil must be put in place for the good of the world, and of all life. I knew this, but I didn't forces on the biggest picture. Rather, I saw the smaller details, to which fills me with worry.

_ Inner Peace..._

_ Inner Peace..._

That is what I needed to learn, Inner Peace. It was something I need to active. The world itself, for all I knew has no conception of Peace, neither outer nor inner. The world itself was a eternal war with itself. Blood, Guts, Metal, and Shrapnel. Ideas are like swords, and quills and like a Sword of Words, silently slashing ignorance like butter. But also, words could create ignorance. The Federation, The Republic and the others used words to deceive those who are weak of mind and foolish of their own dreams. Evil breeds in the mind of false hope, of false ambition and a lack of humility.

Mankind was always plagued with these ideas. It was Humanity that was filled with evil, and because of this work and merit must be achieved. To extinguish yourself of doubt and fear, of worry and ambition... this was the way to achieve an excellence of self. To bend the universe, a realm of evil and decay to your will.

Humanity itself a creature of the Universe, it was a Son of Heaven created by the Demiurge in his image. The Demiurge himself was a being of pure love, and humanity itself was a creature created with love and care. Love that could also corrupt itself and turn that emotion of ecstasy to hate. Hate was the foundation of the universe. Hate was the science of life, even the very rock I stand on with one leg, to the pond that surrounds me, was a creation of hate.

It was there, I knew that I must do away with Hate and Love. For those two will surely corrupt my very being. For those two are the same thing. Both attached to passion. I do not know the Man of Passion in person, but I do know that his life and all those that follow him, is brief and violent.

To test my faith, I held out my hand and let the rain drops fall upon it. For those who knew Inner Peace could balance the very universe itself, to balance Love and Hate and let it flow as that of a soothing river. To be one with the universe, by being its master.

To not let the world control you... To not left yourself become a pawn of the Demiurge...

_Inner Peace..._

_ Inner Peace..._

_ Nothing!_

There was nothing, my hand and the feathers of my arms became drench with rain. To the best of my ability, I could not escape my nature.

It was there, I knew that I was...

_Crane..._

_ Crane... _

I dropped my arms, it dangled, and I hung my head in shame. Closing my eyes and letting out a sigh of failure. It was there I opened my eyes, back to the realm of the Universe... the realm of the Demiurge.

The valley echoed in a faint roar. It was the sound of an engine, a floating vessel.

I turned to the sound...

To see a large ship hover above me, its very presence shook the grounds and basked the land in darkness. After all these days, there it was, a Federal Cargo-ship! 730 feet long and twelve feet tall! It was impressive beast to behold, and knowing its size, it would take well about a few cannon shots to bring it down! Strangely, there was no escorts!

Was it a ship that got lost in the clouds? What I know, and now that I have a ship in my full view, what should I do to it? Let it go? Or take it down?

But then my hopes and fears have distinguished with a sudden blast on its side. A massive explosion took the ship out of balance, smoke came out of the gaping hole that the explosion had left, it tilted itself and after several disturbing, tense moments, it crashed into the valley beyond, and subsequently sent a large quake across the land, accompanied by a deafening and prolonged shaking sound. The flag ensign of the Federation that was massed on the back of the ship was detached, it floated onto the ground and covered the pond ahead of me.

It wore the colors of Black and Red, or that of White as well. The very presence of the flag itself paralyzed me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't run away nor look away from its monstrous form.

* * *

><p><em>"Main Thrusters and Down!"<em>

_"Heavy Damage on the Port Side!"_

The main deck went dark and then it was illuminated by an eery red glow. The back up lights, signalling an emergency to the crew were activated automatically. A shrill siren echoed across the halls of decks of the ship. The crew was in a full panic. Voices could be barely deciphered, as they were exchanged without moderation and were often accompanied by high hysteria and panic.

"Status report!" The captain yelled.

"Critical Damage on the Port Side! Main Thrusters are Down, Anti-Gravitational Generators are disabled! We're losing altitude fast!" replied one of the crew members.

The captain barked orders as quickly as he could: "Land the ship in the hills! Keep a safe altitude as we land!"

As the ship crashed into the valley, between two hills. Everything went dark, smoke filled the air, and once the captain woke to see the carnage, the young captain was filled with fear. A piece of shrapnel pierced his chest, he held the wound to stop the bleeding. He looked around to see that most of the main crew survived the crash.

"Is anyone okay, Status!?" he said with a cough.

The crew responded with a few moans and reassurance.

The captain reached over to the radio, "Damage Report!"

Nothing... Then, "We're being breached! Pirat-"

All of a sudden, raspy gunshots could be heard on the radio, followed by eerie static. The captain didn't want to admit it, but it was clear what had happened to the crewman.

_"Shit..." _The captain whispered.

"I need a medic! Is the medic still alive?"

"Negativity, Lo is dead!" a voice respond.

_"Fuck..." _The captain whispered again, _"I'm not going to die here!"_

He slowly closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

After a while, he slowly opened his eyes again, the pain still going. He found himself in a dark room made of wood. The air smelled like rain. The room itself was too blurry to see any detail, but he felt like he was alone... aside from one figure in the distance.

A large black, and round creature. A large thick tail trailed behind it, it body large and fat, a hunched back to boot. It walked up to the captain. He then saw the revolting details of the creature. Large fangs hanged out of its gaping jaw, scales as hard as rocks. Its eyes yellow and filled with evil, the eyes of a lizard.

The creature smiled and said, "Aw, You're awake! Welcome back to the world of the living, Human!"

The captain groaned, noticing his chest was bandaged and healed.

"Ugh... You..." He slowly said, "You were supposed to be on our side!"

"Things change, Human... so do values. And we have great plans for you, pigskin."

"Wait, what do you-"

_**THWACK.**_

* * *

><p>Sitting at a steel table, my hands latched together. I stared at a holographic map board at the far end of the exotic room painted in jasmine yellow and crimson. Another day has passed, and I was still shaking from the experience I saw yesterday. The roars of the engines and the sheer massive size of the beast was still fresh on my mind.<p>

Vinesh sat by the left side of the table, with Viper rested upon his metal head. They both stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

I finally asked, "The ship was completely abandoned... when the team got there, right?"

Vinesh sighed, "As I said for the hundredth time, yes. Completely abandoned, all the cargo, everything of value was taken. I think we need to stop beating around the bush and think of a plan. Also, what about the ship? We're not just going to leave it there."

"You don't think the crew escaped? Maybe run off into the woods?" Viper piped in.

Vinesh looked up, unable to get the viper in view, "First of all, would you kindly get off my head please? Go and accompany Crane."

Viper shrugged and jumped onto the table and slithered towards me, her green eyes wide, "Those poor, poor humans. There's nothing out here... nothing for them to survive on."

"The reason for the ship crashing... it could be an engine malfunction." Vinesh guessed.

I frowned, "No, it was attacked. Just like I said. My question is... who?"

"Tigress?" Viper guessed, raising a brow.

"No, no!" Vinesh yelled, "I wouldn't expect her to be so close to Hajin, we're behind enemy lines here! Practically in the middle of nowhere, well beyond what we're supposed to be. As far as I could guess, Federal shipping lines shouldn't even cross this area! Obviously this lone ship got lost somehow, there was no escorts, no nothing. As I know, we're supposed to be the only sentient life out here, the nearest village is about a few miles away from here."

I smiled and rapidly stood, "Bandits!"

"Bandits?" Both asked in unison.

"Yes! It was bandits who shot down the ship!"

"But most of the bandits here are under Federal pay. You don't think one of their gangs decided to change sides... right?" Vinesh said.

"I think that may well be the case." I said, "Guess they decided to turn their backs and bit the hand that feeds them. Thinking they can take on the Federals with the very weapons that they provided. Or maybe there was a disagreement. One that turned bloody."

Vinesh scoffed, "That's what you get for siding with jackals and cutthroats. They're all crazy. Question is, where are they hiding? Did they kidnap the crew? For what reason?"

"For the cargo, obviously. We just need to find the bandit base and take the loot. With some luck, it could be valuable and we can bring it to our side, it should keep King Temutai satisfied and keep him off our backs."

"We have been... neglecting our duties." Viper said.

Vinesh crossed his arms, "Whatever Temutai likes it or not, he is not in the position to give orders to one of the members of the Five. Even if we are under his de facto jurisdiction, we are an autonomous unit."

Viper smiled, "Then I shouldn't be worried... What do we do with the crew afterwords... if we find them... still alive."

I frowned, "I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>"VTOL 1, Clear for take off."<em>

_ "Ārē Tower, proceeding to Geological scan."_

_ "Guḍa laka, bhagavāna gati VTOL 1."_

_ "No worries, captain, Lord Crane will be back in a few hours."_

Flying over the woods and hills was a unique experience. Well above the misty ravines and valleys gave a bit of prescriptive. Flying well over the ground in a metal machine was a different story entirely. An old Technite carrier of sorts, powered by jets rather then being lifted up by propellers. It wasn't a traditional helicopter, it was a vertical take-off and landing aircraft. In my ignorance of mechanics, I could say it was very similar to Airships. But these VTOLS weren't powered by Anti-Gravitational generators.

As far as I could tell, the Soverignty had sort of a similar idea on using VTOLS as the Technite. Rather, our VTOLS were officially called simply "Crafts" or ships. Much more organic then that of human or mechanized ships. Vinesh told me that there wasn't much difference in Sovereign or Human ships other then the fact that ships of the Sovereignty were more "Advance", advance meaning that the ships designs were much more creative and outright alien than anything conservative or utilitarian.

Other then that, I dangled my feet off the side, Viper was wrapped around my long neck, gazing at the large view. With us was two other robots much like Vinesh, both of them the same build aside from their color. Both of them were a light red with the older one being slightly darker.

"So, Adai, how was the last card game you had?" Viper asked the lighter red one, "Didn't you lose a bet?"

The dark red one laughed, "No ma'am, he won me a free patch of metal plating! Sarvin will be rusting for a week after that game! Show him not to mess with someone smaller then him!"

Adai punched the dark red bot in his shoulder, "Shut up, Tej." He said quietly before hanging his head low, scanning the landscape with his rifle.

"Ow, Adai, not so hard!" Tej laughed, "You'll put a dent in my side!"

Viper smiled, "Guess Sarvin will be on mop duty for the month? I'd be careful not to push Adai's lucky charm too much, Tej."

Tej shrugged, "Oh! I don't think Adai's luck will run out just yet!" He said, rubbing Adai's metal top, to Adai's annoyance.

"How come you weren't at the game last night, Viper?"

"Well, me and Crane were discussing that crashed ship the day before yesterday. That same ship your team scouted? Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tej remembered, "First time I've ever been in a Federal ship. Those pirates were quick to take everything they could. Who knows what they got now? Must be some really expensive equipment that was taken!"

Viper shrugged, "We'll just have to wait and see. Speaking of ships, Crane was quite startled by that massive ship flying overhead him during his meditation. Figured I'd keep him company, as good friends should."

"Compassionate as ever, Viper." Adai commented.

"Aw, thanks Adai." Viper smiled at the compliment, "I try my best!"

"Ah!" said the robotic pilot, "Picking up something on the radar."

I turned and faced the pilot, "Think you can get us close to it?"

The pilot nodded, "Aye sir."

The VTOL made a circle around an open yet secluded field, making its landing in the overgrown bushes and grass.

"The single is coming from the south, make your way towards that direction." Said the pilot.

"Come pick up back up in a few hours."

"Ārē sir."

We hopped out of the VTOL and watched it fly off into the distance, behind the hills to the north. Viper looked at me and gazed southward, pointing her tail in the general direction.

"Thaaaat way." She said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Don't have too much fun. Remember who's carrying the pack." I retorted, adjusting the heavy carryall placed on my back , "This thing is heavy."

The carryall wasn't the only thing that was heavy, I also wore a jacket, a sort of tan jacket and some cargo pants... which both of them were a bit too big for my size. Very militaristic, however. Vinesh insisted I wore it to keep my body protected from mosquitoes. Like I cared about mosquitoes. Surely some repellant spray would work better!

"How come you two aren't carrying the heavy stuff? Why have me do it?" I asked Adai and Tej. Adai ignored me, focusing on his surroundings while Tej laughed,

"You are a Furious Five, Right? The strength of a million rhinos? You can balance the universe in one hand? Walk up walls and dodge bullets with your wings? Carryalls should be _nothing_ for you!"

"Yeah... but... I'm not a big guy." I responded, with a rather embarrassed frown.

"For you... maybe not. But when did that stop you?"

Funny enough, I smiled at the remark, "That's a surprisingly nice thing to say, Tej. Thanks for that."

"Madada karanē mēṁ khuśī." Tej said in his mother tongue.

It was an hour latter we found ourselves at a ravine. A silent stream covered by dense forest and dark shadows from the clouds above. To my pleasure, the forest was alive with the sounds of insects and birds, and the rustling of the leaves by the strong winds. We made our way down the stream till we saw a lone figure in the distance. It was a lone, anthropomorphic crocodile, sitting to himself under a shade.

Our group split apart, each of us opposite to each other across the stream. Viper wrapped herself around my neck, watching the croc closely. Adai and Tej hid among some dense bushes, watching for any command I could mutter. Tej waved his robotic arm, gesturing at the croc in eager impatience.

I lightly sighed to myself, taking another close examination of the croc. He was naked aside from a hastily strapped on vest. Made out of quickly-plastered-together ropes and belts. As well as some shoulder plates with a bright symbol of red and black to give him an insidious appearance, a typical fashion for bandits. With him, placed at his side was a large, used to be mounted gun. As if it was once attracted to a attack helicopter or some sort of jet.

It was in usual fashion for bandits, mostly nonhuman bandits to use the guns of former vehicles. Mounted weapons such as large cannon guns or machine guns. Or at worst, they detached the cannons of tanks and made makeshift portable cannons with them. The gun itself was rather old and rusted, looking to be about a hundred years old, or maybe a bit less or a bit more.

Guns, bows and rusted swords. Bandits of the Non-human type usually played with items of the less romantic sort. Despite being primitive cudgels, they still did their job with as much ease as they did when they were first crafted. Close quarters combat was as every bit as dangerous as it was before, even more dangerous, given the risk of infection from such rusted and dirty weapons. But anything presentational-wise was out of the question. Even humans usually had more well maintained weapons at their disposal.

Being a Federal hired bandit, I could assume that old outdated weapons of the Federation were being sold to these bandit groups for a low price. I've heard stories of times before the Great Awakening of times when the lands were peaceful. The animals of the surface, while having their disagreements, never fought each other for greedy reasons. Till the Federation appeared, the shape of the lands changed, as if there was a great evil that corrupted the people. Back then, it was the Human Tribes that waged their wars against the kingdoms of the Sovereignty.

Looking at this crocodile now, I didn't know what else to think. He was large more larger then me, much wider and more taller then the average human. I was used to fighting those larger then me, but with the heavy cargo I was carrying, things would be more complicated.

I nodded at Viper, she nodded in return only to jump down to the ground and slither into the grass, towards the croc. I made a gesture towards Adai and Tej to make their move towards the bandit once Viper dealt with him. As expected, I heard a few rustles, and then a thud with a rush of wind towards my direction. And after that, some moans of pain. I, with Adai and Tej dashed out of the bushes to center around the bandit being held in place by Viper's powerful body, to which she was wrapped around his fat neck.

"Robots!?" the croc yelped in a high-pitched voice.

A fractious Adai walked up to the croc, wasting no time in kicking him in the side furiously, "Adai is my name, remember that you pea-brain lizard!"

"Adai!" I yelled, "Don't hurt him! We need him!"

Adai pointed his rifle at the bandit's head, but then he glared at me. After a few tense moments, he reluctantly relented, and lowered the rifle. "Yes boss."

I walked up to the bandit and hunched close to him, and smiled, "What your name?"

The yellow-eyed croc scoffed, "I don't have to tell you anything! You're not Federal!"

Adai gave him another kick, causing the croc to yelp out again and double over.

"Adai! Calm yourself!" I yelled at him again.

I sighed, settling into my character. "As a matter of fact, I am a Federal. Department of Information. Me and my comrades here heard about one of our ships going missing around these parts. Wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

His eyes widened, "Federal! You're not Federal! You're not even human!"

I gave the croc an angry glare, "Watch your tongue, beast! I'm a Pavoian! Ever heard of a Pavoian before, or even seen one?"

"Pavoian? AH!" The croc yelped as Viper tightened her grip, "Yes, Yes, Yes! Pavoian, I remember! Feathered Man! My boss was just going to tell you feds we rescued the ship! Yes! The crew is safe! Our base is just down that path!"

He pointed down the forest, there was an animal path most likely made by a passing deer.

I smiled, "Thank you. Adai, Tej, escort him back to the Landing zone. Bring him back to the ship for interrogation."

"You're not coming with us?" Tej asked, concerned.

"No, me and Viper are going to camp out here for the night, close to their base. We'll see if we can sneak in and rescue the hostages ourselves."

Adai groaned in annoyance, "I was hoping you'd order the attack tomorrow. I would love to test out my new rifle at a few lizards... eh, no offense Viper." He said, scratching his head.

Viper smiled, "Its fine, Adai. You should focus that anger on something more productive."

"Hm, fine then." Adai gave the croc another kick, Viper let go of her grasp on the croc and slithered back around my neck. The bandit got back up, heavily breathing. Adai gave the croc another boot, this time with the stock of his rifle. Walking down the stream with his prisoner in tow.

"You two must be careful. I've promised to bring you two back alive to Vinesh."

"You know us, Tej." I smiled, "We'll be fine, be back in no time!"

At the strike of dusk we found ourselves at the peak of a large ravine, down the valley was a dense swamp, and the very end at the bog was a small deteriorated village shrouded by thick trees, the torches that dotted aside the wooden pathways burned dimly in the darkness. It was there we saw small and blurry figures walk and go across the village without a second thought. Large and bulgy figures, their bodies fat and thick with large and long tails trailing behind them. It was here we found our target.

"How quaint." Viper committed, "This will be easy."

"So," I grinned, "Want to take a bet on who can take down this rag of bandits the quickest?"

"I'm a bit tired, honestly. Lets set up camp and rest for a little bit before we head down there."

"An attack when darkest? Seems like a smart idea, taking them down quietly before they can harm the hostages."

"Yes."

I took the carryall off my shoulders and placed it on a near by rock.

"I assume you'll do some scouting before we head down there together?"

"I'm too tired."

I shrugged, "Well, its your lost. Its a good thing the Grand Masters aren't here to see us now."

Now that it was around midnight, we made our attack. Or at least planned out our quick attack on the edge of the cliffs. I took one last glace at the came before complicating the attack. I shrugged to myself and took off my jacket and metal claws, leaving only my pants and bare chest. I arched my back and stretched out my arms, clenching both my hands and feet.

I reached into my carryall to grab my paddy hat, I was thankful that I remembered to bring it and I only wondered why I didn't wear it on my way up. Being without it would have been a nightmare for me, as being without it would truly make me feel more naked then having my own feathers plucked off or my skin pealed off. I was glad to have it back on my head, making my sights more blinded by its largeness.

"Did you bring the ropes." Viper asked me.

I nodded in return, grabbing a large supply of ropes from my pack, "All ready to go."

"So, the plan is to sneak into the village, knock out the bandits, and save the humans?"

"That's the plan."

"What do we do afterwords?"

"Lets save that after we're done. After we call in the Wings of Justice."

Viper nodded, "You're not going to fly off again without me, are you?"

I grinned, "Yep!"

I leaped off and into the darkness below the cliffs, expanding the wings on my arms to make my dash across the swamps in silence, just enough for me to make my landing into the deep waters of a small pond. Diving into the water and making my quick swim into the village above. A lone bandit was stumbling across the planks holding a spear. I make quick of him, lunching up from the underwater and swiping him with my talons, paralyzing him with a stab at his neck from my talon foot.

"One down, A few extra more to go." I whispered to myself in pride.

Feeling confident, I decided I would leave the sleeping bandits to Viper, leaving me to make my way towards finding the hostages. I figured I knew where they were being held, knowing the lack of creativity from your average bandit, I somewhat figured that they were being held in the largest building. A rather old and decayed hut which in itself was about two stories high. As I made my way towards the building, I dealt with the two guards near the front door in a quick dash. Diving into the open window to deal with one last bandit who was startled by my quick entrance. As his reptilian eyes widened and before he could even _gasp,_ I kicked him in the neck – one of the pressure points I had learned about with my training - and he subsequently fell to the ground, paralyzed.

There I found on a old table next to the downed bandit, the keys to the iron gates to the left of me. Inside, beyond the iron gate was a long hallway of jail cells. Each of them holding the crew members. Most of them were sleeping, not knowing of my presence. Walking past each, I was focused on finding the admiral of the ship. After much tedium, it was then at the very end of the hall I found him Sleeping, he wore a white uniform caked in dirt, dust and mud, his face bruised and his body wrapped in bandages with old, dry blood staining it.

I opened the gate and walked into the dingy cell. Hearing my foot steeps the admiral slowly opened his eyes, his eyes widened at the sight of me, unable to properly respond.

I hunched down towards the admiral, giving him the best smile I could come up with, "I assume you're the admiral of the ship that crashed here?"

He silently nodded, before whispering, "Pavoian..."

"Yes, I'm sure you're glad to see a friendly face."

"I am... what's your name? You're not part of the Workers Front, are you?"

I raised a brow, trying to think of the best fake name I could come up with, "Yes... I am, My name is Wei Shen. From Hajin."

"Then you're not from Col. Nikolai's division?"

"Nikolai? I haven't heard the name. I'm from the Hajin Division, Special Forces Division."

He moaned, placing his hand on his heart, "I see... and the bandits outside, are they dealt with? Are you alone?"

"No, I'm not. I have a ship close by to come pick us up."

"Crane!" I heard Viper's voice behind me, "You really shouldn't leave me behind like tha-"

"Ah!" the admiral suddenly yelped, jolted and pointed ahead of me.

I turned around to see Viper at the end of the hall, frozen by the admiral's reaction. I turned back to the admiral, Smiling, "She's with me, don't worry."

"She?" The admiral inquired in surprise.

"Yes, She..."

I found myself in a strange position, the admiral was now in complete fear of the both of us, he quickly crawled himself towards the wall behind him.

"You're with the Five!"

I frowned, "No, I'm not. Crane is just a codename, quite a few of our agents used Crane as a codename." I lied to him.

His eyes darted around for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, "Then that snake is Viper? Dear god..."

His face turned from fear to a content smile, "The Worker's front must be more smarter then I thought."

"She isn't Viper, her name is Li." Lying again.

Viper slivered up to me, wrapping herself around my neck, "I'm honored to meet you." she greeted with a smile.

"Eh... you t-too."

"Don't be surprised, We of the serpent people hate the dwellers of this country as much as you humans do. Two Legged furries have been oppressing our people for eons. You shouldn't be too surprised we would have a common ground, us and humanity." Have to admit, Viper adjusted to her character much better than I did.

"I see then... I'm Admiral Huan... of the Haijn 4th Flotilla. We were making our way towards Tapanistan..."

"That was until you were shot down." Viper said.

Huan nodded, "The Black Scales, that's who these bandits were apart of. A gang from Hajin. They were supposed to be on our payroll. But I guess they decided they rather betray us and pretend they were rescuing us from the Sovereignty."

"I see... So they were holding you for ransom? By kidnapping you just to bring you back for money?"

"Yes. As you know, we've been using bandits and other criminals for years to gain a foothold across the Sovereignty. Its the only real way we can make any progress in the war against the Sovereignty."

"I assume Lord Shen is one of your more successful proxies?"

"Proxies is a bit of a harsh word, but that's what they are... proxies. The bandits are here to keep the Masters and the Sovereign Army at bay while we build up our forces from behind. I don't understand why we didn't try this before hand... before Longling became president."

I butted in, "You don't think the Republic had a hand in the Black Scales betrayal?"

"No, I don't think so, if the Republic was involved, I think the bandits turning our back against up would be of a larger scale then just a few cocky crooks. No, this is what we get for trusting backstabbers."

"I think we should call in the Wings of Justice." Viper said.

"Wings of Justice?" Huan asked.

"It's the name our our ship," I replied, "Its a Techinte ship."

"From the Hajin Legislation?" Huan sighed, "I can't say I'd be comfortable being among robots."

"Worried they might stab you in the back?" I joked, "Don't worry, they're friendly."

"No, it's not that... it's just... strange being around sentient robots... I find it a bit surreal, really."

"Not in the slightest." I smiled, "Lets get you men cleaned up, I'm sure you and your crew are starving. I'm sure they'll be some food lying about."

Huan shook his head, "Not without the cargo first. I need that cargo intact."

Viper scratched her head with the tip of her tail, "I did see a cave opening just north of here."

"Then I need to see it for myself!" Huan said, "Otherwise... everything will be for nought."

We made our way out of the house with the rest of the rescued crew, who themselves gave us some perplexed glares. Brushing off their awkward stares we made our way towards the cave entrance Viper mentioned. Illuminated by torches, we made our way inside, only to find a large cavern with large metal containers scattered about. Half of them opened, piles and piles of bagged food scattered across the floor and around the containers. Tinned, dried, packaged, bottled... All kinds of aid which would feed the five thousand for weeks, maybe even months.

"Brutes!" Huan yelled.

"So, all this trouble just for food?" Viper said.

"Humanitarian food! Supplies! All over the place!" Huan lowered his anger, sighing, "At least those oversized mutant lizards didn't gorge themselves with supplies that would be better anywhere then here!"

"Looks like we came just in time then." I smiled.

"Not easily enough! They tore through the metal! God knows how long it'll take to repack everything! God forbid if any parasites make their way into the bags and contaminate them!"

I crossed my arms, "An interesting ordeal indeed."

Huan turned to his crew, "All of you! Get the supplies back into the containers! Be quick about it!" He ordered. The crew ran towards the supplies and got started with their long work.

Huan turned back to us, "Your robots. How many do you have? How big are they?"

"Eh..."

"The Wings of Whatever, What kind of ship is it?

"A frigate."

Huan snapped his fingers, "Damn... That won't be big enough to bring everything back in one run!"

"What are we going to do with the Bandits? We can't just leave them here." Viper asked.

"Why not?" Huan said angrily, "Do you know how many people they put in danger with their little attack? Children!? Children that haven't got any medical supplies and are now dying because of that? If I didn't know any better, I would expect the Sovereignty of planning out this attack to kill off Tapanistan! They don't like Shen! They don't like the people! They never did! Slimy bastards!"

"I wouldn't come any conclusions." I said, "We're going to have to think of something."

"Then call in your ship! We could use all the help we can get in the meanwhile." Huan said.

I nodded, "We'll get to that."

It was long then I realized I left the radio back up the cliffs, a feeling of being overwhelmed by the sights of the long swap and the high cliffs put me in a perplexed position.

"Dang." I said to myself.

* * *

><p>"You want to tell me again how value changes? You stupid lizard!" Huan yelled at the tied up crocodile bandit. What was once a confident commander of a small bandit gang was now tied to the ground, at the mercy of the very prey he hoped to sell away. He was now a captive in his own game.<p>

In return, he was speechless.

Huan gave the oversized croc a kick.

"You think you're so smart, don't ya!" Huan yelled again, "It's off to the firing line for you, pal! You'll wish the Sovereignty would of sent you to Tavan Bogd instead!" He then turned away from the croc, and let out a cruel, cold laugh. "Heh heh, no, pal, You're going to get a nice bullet though your thick skull. They'll make sure all trace of your existence suffers hellfire!"

"Mmmph! Mmmnnph!" the Croc retorted in a mumble, his message not getting across as his jaws here tied shut.

"That's enough, Huan." I said to him, "I think he gets the message."

Huan gave the croc another kick, letting out a victorious grunt.

"I only wish I joined the Military... over the Transit industry." Huan said.

I shrugged. Its been about a few hours since I have awakened from my sleep, to meet the Wings of Justice once again which rested on the cliffs above, with the VTOLs coming and going, picking up the containers. Most of the bandits were tied up and placed in a large pile by the open swamp, in the most shallow part of the bog. There Tej and Adai watched over them. Adai himself abusing the poor creatures with profanity and his unexplainable rage.

Adai would also bring up Tigress quite a bit from what I heard from the loud mumbles. Most of them were anything but good, and the second most used word was "Bitch".

But overall, it was a clean and effective path towards a small victory that I haven't felt for sometime. And in all honesty, I couldn't help but feel content with such a small victory. The only question was, what would I do with the stranglers?

Another VTOL landed besides me, and there through the picked up dust, water and wind debarked Viper and Captain Vinesh.

"You can get off my head, Viper." Vinesh said.

She jumped back around my neck, Vinesh crossing his arms.

"Now, what's the plan?" He asked stoically.

"The plan?" I asked.

"Yes, the Plan. Viper told me everything, now we need a plan on what to do next. The Federals expect us to bring half of their cargo back to Tapanistan, to their destination. But what else? What are you going to do?"

I crossed my arms, looking back towards the large house and the caverns, "I was thinking about it all night. And I came up with a plan just as you wanted. You and Viper will go to Tapanistan and drop off the supplies. I with half of the ship's personal to protect the rest of the cargo until the rest of the Federals can come and pick it up."

"You don't want to bring the rest back to Temutai?"

"The people of Tapanistan needs the supplies more then we do. I don't care if they decided to give their oath to a despotic anarchist, of what ever the Sovereignty wants to call him. The people there are sick and dying, they'll need the medicine and food more then the sovereignty will. Which as a matter of fact, the Sovereignty will just end up destroying the medicine anyways."

"You know Temutai isn't going to like this if he found out, especially not Tigress. She's already suspicious of us as it is! Now that you're playing the role of the Federal spy!"

"I don't care."

"Then what do you care about? We can't be turning coats each time we try to avoid a moral dilemma, Crane. Are we with the Federation or are we with the Sovereignty? There will be a time when we have to stay loyal to our chosen faction, even if it isn't the most morally right thing to do. You'll have to make up your mind or you'll put my men in danger."

"I know that. You just have to trust me to do the right thing. Viper, you trust me?"

"I do!" She said, smiling, "I think what you're doing right now is perfectly justifiable. We're all... how do you humans say it? Ah! We're all human! Besides, its not just humans who live in Tapanistan. I'm sure Lord Shen is just as benevolent to his Chun partners as he is to his Human subjects!"

Vinesh grunted in a humorous fashion, "If only the pandas were so lucky. "

"We are the Furious Five after all! The protectors of the oppressed and the weak? Right, Crane?" Viper asked.

"Of course. It should be our duty to protect all life, not just the Chun."

"Wasn't it Oogway that said Humans are the root of all evil? Those same evil rulers who cast themselves in fire over their own greed? And would of brought the animal kingdom with it if it wasn't for Oogway's all so masterful... eh... Masterfulness?" Vinesh asked, struggling to find the proper words to describe the actions of Oogway.

"Humans are animals too you know?" I responded, "Look..."

Vinesh interpreted, "We're at war here, the both of you. We can't always have the luxury of stabbing our faction in the back each time a few human peasants are in danger of dying of some famine. The Federation is the enemy, and someday, your altruism is going to betray you and you two will end up dead! Your lives and the lives of my men matter to me more then it does for Tigress, the Federation, or anyone else."

I sighed, "I know, Vinesh."

"Good, Viper and I will be leaving tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Peace, 26th, 1-999 T.Y. (Tortoise Years, Oogwayian Calendar) <strong>

** Wǔyuè 26th. 999 A.H. (After Happening, New Era Calendar)**

** Over the Valleys of Habei**

** The Wings of Justice.**

Looking over the darkened lands of Habei. There was a sense of gloom that consumed Viper as she rested herself in her small nest. Looking outside the small windows of her room. It was well into the morning when she woke up, though in this dark place, it didn't feel like morning. Even the fresh mouse she captured didn't lighten her mood. As it was with her, She worried about Crane's predicament, and what both him and Vinesh had to say on the matters of morality.

Everyone around her seemed to know that her altruism would be the end of her. It was always the rule that kindness always finishes last in the eyes of the greater battle between good and evil. Righteousness was not always kind. And evil always had its vale under the guise of kindness.

As she rested her head upon her small nest of blankets and small pillows, a thought rushed though her head, _"It doesn't always have to be that way."_

There was a knock at her iron door, "Who is it?"

"Vinesh."

She smiled, "You want me in the kitchen?"

"No, just wanted to talk."

"Ah, come in then, the door's unlocked."

The iron door opened and Vinesh walked in, his robotic eye turned to a green, yellowish color.

"Your eye!" Viper said in surprise.

"Like it? It's a new upgrade I added to my sight sensors. Its supposed to change color depending on what emotion I'm currently having."

"What are you feeling now?" She asked.

"Happiness, with slight hint of concern."

"You're concerned that I'm worried about Crane?"

"I know it's hard for you two to be apart. I'm sure he feels lost without the ship nearby."

Viper sighed, "I guess. I wonder how I ended up having the world's burdens rested on me?"

Vinesh's light turned full green, "Because you're the only one who's willing to take it. I, with the rest of the crew, am in debt to you. We'd be scrap metal without you or Crane. I'm sure he's fine now, maybe made a few friends with the wildlife. The marshland is his natural habitat."

"You know he's not really a Crane? Right? Like how Homids are not really chimpanzees?"

"You know what I mean. And I'm sure you're not really a Viper."

"I see your point."

Vinesh walked over to her nest, pointing towards the windows.

"Ah, Habei. This is where the Battle between the Master Council and the Wu Sisters happened. If you look closely, you can still see the Badshah ships lying in ruin. What makes the battle relevant was the Badshahs themselves. Who knew a collective of Dessert tribesmen could cause and raise one of the most dreaded villains since first coming of the Federation? Evan today the lands are still dotted by isolated human tribes... I think you can still see some villages if you look closely."

"What I'm wondering is, why would anyone want to live here? The place is dreadful!" exclaimed Viper.

"Mt. Habei. An active Volcano that's been erupting for a thousand years. From what I learned from some of the old books was that this mountain is the biggest active volcano on the entire continent. Now that its erupted, the ashes of the volcano should of consumed most of the planet, killing off all life as we know it. Combine that with the Nuclear war of the Great Happening and this, Terraria would have been a barren planet, just like Prometheus."

"Prometheus... That's the forth planet from the sun, right?"

"Indeed. It's a wonder, how does life survive here? There's very little plant life, aside from Ash bushes and other creatures that can survive in these extreme conditions. Come to think about it, I think that the ash that makes it to the ground makes the soil fertile for life. Once the volcano stops erupting, which is assumed to be a few more millennia away, the land should be good enough for life to grow properly. My question is..."

Vinesh pointed towards the ash smoke coming out from the high mountain, "The smoke is heading east. All of Shenzhou should be in ashes by now. Why is that? All of the ash here is contained in this area. Also, the Sister's fortress was inside the Volcano itself! Clearly the lava of the volcano would of incinerated anything that got near it. Very peculiar."

"You could just assume it's magic." Viper said dismissively.

"Or the whole story of the Wu Sisters and the Masters fight with them is just a fabrication. As if it never happened as it was told. As if the Sisters never existed. I myself can't say, facts turn into legends, stories turn into facts. But with the obscure surrealism of this land, I'm sure anything must be true."

"I can't say. I'm just fascinated by the facts you've gave me. I only wonder what life was like before the Chun. When we were once just pure animals in the face of humanity? As if we didn't matter compared to humans. Come to think of it, humans are strange creatures. Animals, Chun, We have our forms... and yet, humans are formless creatures. As if there souls are lost, confused on what it truly wants to be. What do humans want? Vinesh? What do they want?"

Vinesh shrugged, "I don't know. If you asked Oogway..."

"Then this land is just a mirror to the human soul? A wrathful creatures that destroys everything around it? Is that it? Dark... Fire, Metal, Ash and Smoke?"

"Who really knows."

Viper sighed, "Who knows... I wonder what Crane thinks?"

"Captain," The loudspeaker of the ship echoed, "You better get back to the deck, you need to see this."

Vinesh turned towards the door and said, "Oh, that sounds serious. Viper, you should come too."

Viper nodded, hoping onto Vinesh's head.

The main bridge of the ship was like that of any other Techinte ship. Large and square, with old outdated computers made by tribal factories years ago. The bridge itself was at the near highest point of the ship, overlooking the bow and the skies ahead, with the land and mountains on the far horizon.

As Vinesh walked into the bridge, he placed his metal hand onto his captain's chair. A chair that he and Crane would share from time to time.

"What's up?" He asked the radar operator, who himself was a small round machine with long legs and a round and large blue eye.

"The radar is picking up some bogies. A armada size."

"Federal? Who?"

"No, Its a Sovereign Fleet."

"Sovereign?" Vinesh said with shock.

"Yes, quite a few too. Just down the valley. Five destroyers, Three Frigates, one Carrier and One Flagship."

"Damn." Vinesh snapped, "And the Federal flag of ours is still hoisted?"

"Yes sir."

"Damn, if they see us, they'll surely fire upon us." Vinesh rubbed the front of his chest, just below his eye, then he pointed at a collection of high spiky rocks among a small ravine, "There! Decrease the ship's altitude to fit through that passage. That should help us sneak pass the armada."

"You don't think..." Viper spoke.

"Yes, it's Tigress. If she sees us, she'll surely kill all of us. She won't hesitate to fire upon a Federal ship."

"But..."

"Viper, we're still painted in Techinte colors. It also doesn't help that we have a Federal ensign hoisted on the back. She won't know it's us."

Viper groaned, frowning.

As the Wings of Justice dropped altitude into the small and cramped valley, one of the crew members spoke, "Look sir! There's smoke coming from the ravine!"

Viper jumped off Vinesh's head, resting herself on the captain's chair. Vinesh walked up towards the spoken crew member, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Moister from the volcano caverns? Or Ash?"

"No, sir. It's black smoke."

As the ship got closer, so did the crew's vision on what was up ahead... The smoke black, from fire. The ravine was littered with Federal Ships! Small cruisers and escorts accompanied by large cargo ships littered the small valley, all of them ripped and teared from cannon shots and explosions.

"Holy..." Vinesh gasped, "This was the rest of the Flotilla! They didn't stand a chance!"

Viper slivered upwards, her jaw wide opened at what she saw, "Tigress did this? All of this? Skies Above!"

"There... looks to be twenty of them... all of them gone." The radar controller commented.

Vinesh sighed, "Let's stay focused. Let's make our way into the valley and cross the boarder."

The crew nodded.

"I'll tell the Feds the bad news." Vinesh said to Viper, "You take the deck."

Viper slowly nodded, going back to the chair.

The time passed as the ship made its slow journey across the low valley. A valley that was dark and empty with large spiky rocks coming out of the cliff sides. The ship made a careful advance to not hit any outreaching rocks. There was a sudden quake, the ship shook to some unknown force. A loud roaring sound could be heard above, and as both Viper and the crew looked upward at the ceiling windows, there above was a massive behemoth of a ship. A ship that was about 1007 meters long and 300 meters wide, it hanged on its side what looked to be small banner flags upon the front, to give the ship the appearance it was wearing a hundred whiskers, all of the banners colored in bright red and gold. Large wings expanded from the back sides, 100 meters long with more banners flying from the back.

"Skies above!" Viper gasped, "It's the Tiegan! Tigress' Flagship!"

The Tiegan made its pass, and now the dreadful ship was long gone.

"What a monster!" One of the crewmen commented with dread.

Viper sighed, "Good thing She's on our side... mostly."

Hours passed and the Wings of Justice was finally far away from the dark lands of Habei. Once the ship made its way out of the lowlands, the ship was greeted by a blazing twilight and a cloudless sky. The entirety of the bridge let out a feeling of relief. So to speak, they were out of the frying pan, and into the deserts of Tapanistan. Everyone on the ship knew they were no longer in the realms of the Sovereignty, but in the domain of Lord Shen.

And in that respect, Viper didn't know how to feel. Either fear or solace.

The Wings of Justice made its approach towards the large port of Ar-Wa. The capital of the Emirate. Viper herself was overwhelmed by the feeling of being far from home, of being in a strange alien land. Long away from the wide mountainous valleys of the Valley of Peace, away from the peaceful hills and the long and dense jungles. And now she was in a land that seemed more then anything, quite boring. Faceless with industrial blocks. What this the closest she'll ever get to human civilization? If the cities and towns of humanity were anything like this, with creators and defeated spiders lying about, she hoped so.

Though she had to admit, this was the first time she's ever saw a group of Dragons flying about in a strange dance. She had heard terrible stories of dragons torching villages and looting palaces for their gold, and keeping them in a hoard of treasure. These dragons, while frightful and something to behold as they circled the ship, they didn't seem all too dangerous with their eloquent sky dances.

The ship finally made its landing in a large empty space, a thud could be felt across the ship once it reached its touchdown. The area around it, while lit by electronic lights seemed almost lifeless in the night.

"Viper, you're going to have to say here while I talk to the brass." Vinesh told her, inside her room.

She silently nodded, as he left the room and made his way into the main terminal, Viper looked outward towards the large fleet of small ships ahead of her. The ship, "Shocking Dragon" in her sight.

It was here, that she drifted to sleep.

Vinesh made his way down the halls of the Terminal, his body light and nervous. The area around him was dark, silent in the night. Very few life could be seen in a hall that was broken with debris and the movements of working bots. A different change from the primitive world of the Sovereignty.

Ahead of him was a pack of officers, wearing little more than light uniforms, with nary any armor protecting their bodies. . They walked up to him in a rush, their eyes filled with questions.

The one officer in the front of the pack spoke, "Were you a part of the Flotilla? It's running late."

Trying to play the part, Vinesh gave the officers a salute, "Sir, I'm Captain Vinesh of the Hajin Legislation of the Masinan Unionist Technate. I bear some bad news."

The officer saluted back, "General Xin of the Hajin Tactical Theater, likewise. ...Tell me everything you know."

"Sir, we and my ship, The Wings of Justice were out on patrol around Hajin when we came across a downed Cargo ship, one that was supposed to be with the Flotilla but was lost due to system malfunctions. It was shot down off the course by the Black Scale Bandits."

"Who?" Xin said, "Go on."

"A gang of Crocodiles on Hajin supervision. They betrayed us and tried to resell the lost crew as ransom. That was the plan till my ship dealt and captured the bandits responsible. We also rescued the crew and the supplies, we'll get unpacking within the hour."

"What about the rest of the flotilla?"

"Massacred, Sir. Around the Habei region. The Tiegan armada is stationed there as we speak."

Xin and his gang of officers gasped, their eyes wide, "One of the Five!"

"Yes sir."

The officers all whispered and discussed with each other, they came to a agreement.

"Then the cargo must be safe." Xin said, "It must be! We will have to send a fleet to secure the Habei region at once!"

"And I need another fleet to rescue the lost freighter."

"Yes, yes. We can call in Hajin to secure the rest of the cargo. What of the bandits?"

"I have them in my custody."

"Good, They will be dealt with."

"I will leave then to your responsibility then, General."

"Captain Vinesh, We'd like to thank you for bringing this to our attention. You and your crew can make yourself at home here."

"Thank you General, but me and my ship will have to get going once dawn strikes. I have my orders to return to Haijin."

"I understand. Again, Thank you for your help." Xin Saluted.

"Likewise sir."

"How did it go?" Viper asked Vinesh the next morning.

He sighed in return as he took a seat next to Viper, who was cooking herself some soup in the ship's galley.

"It was fine. We're heading back to Crane within the hour."

"Are you sure you want to be leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I am. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Once we've picked Crane up, we'll rendezvous with Tigress and head back to the Valley of Peace."

Viper laughed, "Can't believe you said that with a little hint of enthusiasm, I'm impressed!"

Vinesh chuckled a bit in return, "Can't believe I'm saying that either. But that's the goal as of now."

"I'm just as enthusiastic as you are to leave. I hate being in Shen's aurora."

"I think I know what you mean, Crane didn't want to come here either, I could see it in his eyes. You know that better then anyone else."

"We don't' speak of that... often. Crane only wishes it'd be left in the dark. My only fear is... What if we encounter Lord Shen... Shinji... someday. How will Crane react? I can feel that day will come when he will have to make a choice."

"We can only wait and see, Viper. But when that day comes, we must be prepared. But for now, let's focus on getting out of this place."

"I'm with you." Viper said with a smile, She grabbed one of the ingredients, a dead white mouse from the counter, "Want any soup?" Normally, this would come across as weird, but it was a well-known fact that mice were a natural part of a snake's diet. Viper was no exception to that.

"No, I'm good."

Viper laughed, dropping the mouse into the boiling hot water of the kettle.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**Chun:** The proper (And Politically correct) name of the furry dwellers of Shenzhou. Meaning "Pure", the Chun are of course the pure lifeforms of the the world, the chosen over all other life on the planet and in the universe. It is said that all Chun are equally good by nature, only to be corrupted by the evils of Humanity, tho which those who have been set on the path of wickedness are considered the "Sunhuai".

Or course, those who have been corrupted by Mankind can be easily redeemed back into the side of righteousness, through meditation and noble deeds towards redemption. It is also noted that Humans too can be redeemed from their nature, those who are the side of the sovereignty are called the "Bian"


End file.
